Akatsuki Unleash
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Sayuri Kiku, kunoichi et médecin de Konoha revient d'un voyage d'études de trois ans passé à Suna auprès de Chiyo. De son côté, Akatsuki décide d'engager un ninja médecin compétant pour pallier aux récentes pertes d'effectifs et doit récupérer un certain immortel en miettes au passage. (Plusieurs pairings à venir, il faudra lire pour savoir !) [J'y connais rien en Ratings]
1. Chapitre 1 - Le retour

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher. **

**Pairing: **Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Rating:** J'y connais rien en fait.J'ai bien essayé de comprendre une fois mais c'est rentré par un oreille et ressorti par l'autre...

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayuri Kiku:<strong> dernière survivante de son clan décimé par un nukenin plusieurs années plus tôt. Ses spécialités sont les justus médicaux (spécialité de son clan). A la mort de ses proches, elle a été recueilli et adoptée par une branche secondaire de la famille Hyuga. Elle aime sa famille et son demi-frère âgé de 7ans, elle les considère comme ses propres parents et se souvient très peu de ses vrais parents.

Originaire de Konoha, son clan entretenait de bonnes relations avec une famille aisée de Suna, c'est pourquoi elle est partie en apprentissage durant 3 années au pays du vent pour y apprendre les soins auprès de Chiyo. Malgré cela, elle reste une jeune fille hésitante qui veut bien faire mais elle n'est vraiment pas à l'aise dans les combats, maladroite et hantée par le même cauchemar de son enfance.

* * *

><p>Le Soleil était à son point le plus haut, et Sayuri apercevait enfin les remparts de Konoha. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres alors que son regard se portait sur les visages gravés dans la pierre, ornant fièrement la montagne limitant le village. Le visage du cinquième Hokage Tsunade trônait désormais parmi les quatre anciens. Voir ces figures était toujours aussi rassurant.<p>

? : Oi ! Sayuri !

Sayuri: *regarde devant elle avec curiosité* Naruto-kun, Sakura ?

Elle sourit finalement et accéléra le pas, tandis que le jeune homme venait à sa rencontre accompagné de Sakura Haruno, sa coéquipière et meilleure amie, ainsi qu'un étrange jeune homme à la peau pâle qui lui était encore inconnu. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de Sai, le « remplaçant » de Sasuke, dont lui avait parlé la rose dans une de ses lettres.

Naruto: *arrivant à sa hauteur, souriant* Content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps !

Sayuri : *hoche la tête* Ça fait du bien de vous revoir…

Sakura: *arrive son tour* Salut Sayu' !

La rose de Konoha la serra dans ses bras, heureuse de revoir son amie. Sayuri et Sakura étaient devenues de bonnes amies avant qu'elle ne parte pour Suna. Elles avaient toutes les deux étudié les jutsus médicaux avant de se séparer, l'une allant étudier auprès d'une proche de sa famille et l'autre enchainant les missions pour tenter de retrouver le membre manquant de leur équipe.

Elles étaient restées en contact durant ces trois années grâce à quelques lettres dans lesquelles elles s'étaient raconté leurs progrès et les dernières nouvelles. Sayuri avait été surprise d'apprendre que la rose était devenue l'élève de Tsunade, le nouvel Hokage, mais elle avait trouvé la nouvelle superbe. Elle finit tout de même par s'écarter, souriant toujours, elle désigna le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Sakura : Ah, et voici notre nouvel équipier, Sai. Je t'en ai parlé dans mes lettres.

Sai: *s'inclinant de façon exagérée involontaire* Enchanté, c'est un honneur pour moi.

Sayuri: *s'inclinant à son tour en riant, amusée* Ravie de te connaître Sai-san, je suis Sayuri Kiku.

Sai : *souriant* Bon, je vais te trouver un surnom, maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance…

Sakura/ Naruto : *s'échangent un regard blasé* Oh non…

Sayuri : Euh… ?

Sai réfléchit un instant, repensant aux conseils de Sakura en ce qui concernait les surnoms, il devait trouver quelque chose s'attachant à l'apparence ou encore au caractère... Ce n'était pas facile, surtout qu'en général, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, les personnes détestaient ses surnoms…

Sai : J'ai trouvé.

Sakura : *voix basse à Sayuri* Ne fais pas attention, Sai n'est pas un expert dans les relations sociales…

Sayuri : *une goutte sur la tempe* Euh... D'accord…

Sai : *fier* Que dis-tu de « la petite » ?

Sakura : *blasée* C'est vraiment...

Sayuri : J'aime bien. *lui sourit* Merci Sai-san.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, c'était l'une des rares fois que la personne ne protestait pas en ce qui concernait son surnom alors, pour le coup, il était ravi d'avoir trouvé le bon.

Naruto: *croisant les bras derrière la tête* Au fait, ça y est? Tu en as fini avec tes études à Suna? *fait une moue pensive* … Zut... C'était sur quoi déjà? Euh... *se frotte la tête* Mince, j'ai un trou de mémoire…

Sakura: *soupirante* Des études de ninja médecin andouille.

Naruto: Ah, oui! ...Ah bon?

Sakura: Pff, tu n'écoutes jamais rien?! Sayuri est une spécialiste des techniques médicales, elle est aussi douée que maitre Tsunade ! Même plus selon les dires… Et puis je te rappelle qu'on s'est entrainé un peu toutes les deux avant son départ.

Naruto: Vraiment ? ...En tout cas ça fait du bien de te revoir, ça fait quand même 3 ans depuis ton départ !

Sayuri: *sourit doucement* Oui, mais ça y est, je suis rentrée.

Naruto: *levant le pouce à la façon de Gai-sensei* Ouais, bienvenue à la maison !

Sai: *regardant son livre sur les relations sociales* Quand quelqu'un est si enthousiaste de retrouver une autre personne, on dit qu'il est amoureux...

Naruto: *tout rouge* ENCORE CE FICHU LIVRE ?! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Sayu' et moi on est juste ami !

Le blond continuait de râler à la grand surprise et incompréhension de son camarade qui se contentait d'essayer de comprendre sa réaction en lisant, une nouvelle fois, son livre.

Sakura: *soupire et pose une main sur l'épaule de son amie* N'y prend pas garde, ils sont toujours comme ça. *sourit* En tout cas, bon retour parmi nous !

Sayuri: *sourit en retour* Merci.

Après un instant, Naruto reprit finalement son sérieux et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'ils reprenaient tranquillement leur chemin vers les grandes portes de Konoha.

Naruto : *croisant les bras derrière la tête* Dis, avec qui t'entrainais-tu ?

Sayuri : Eh bien, après la mort de Chiyo-baa-sama il y a quelques mois de cela, c'est Ebisu-san qui s'est occupé de mon entrainement. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les mêmes qualifications que Chiyo-baa-sama, mais il m'a permis d'accroître ma maitrise du suiton.

Naruto : Je vois... Et Gaara ? Comment va-t-il ?

Sayuri : Depuis l'incident avec Akatsuki, il a pris une certaine confiance en lui et il est encore plus décidé à protéger son village. Une fois par mois, il va changer les fleurs sur la tombe de Chiyo-baa-sama... Temari-san et Kankuro-san sont tout de même agréablement surpris par ses changements.

Naruto : *curieux* Ben pourquoi ?

Sayuri : Parce que Gaara-sama a décidé de passer du temps avec eux de temps à autres, alors ils passent de vrais moments en famille.

Le blond sourit, content d'apprendre que son ami s'en sortait et qu'il gagnait toujours plus la confiance de son entourage. En tant que Jinshuriki, être accepté dans ce monde était chose difficile et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Sayuri : Et sinon, l'Akatsuki n'a pas refait des siennes sur le village depuis ?

Sakura : A vrai dire, si. *soupire* Ils sont réapparu il y a quelques jours et… Asuma-sensei y a laissé la vie… Mais l'équipe de Shikamaru a su les stopper une bonne fois pour toute.

Sayuri : Oh… Je suis désolée…

Sakura : *secoue la tête* On n'y peut rien, l'Akatsuki est remplie de ninjas aux capacités effrayantes.

Naruto : *serrant les poings* La prochaine fois je leur ferai payer tous leurs crimes… ! Foi de Naruto Uzumaki !

Sakura : Baka ! *le frappe sur la tête* La prochaine fois ON leur fera payer, tu oubli qu'ils veulent aussi Kyubi alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser foncer dans le tas comme un idiot !

Naruto : *grimace de douleur* Itaieu…

Sayuri : _C'est vrai… Ils en ont aussi après Naruto-kun…_

C'est donc en bavardant ainsi tranquillement sur Konoha, Suna et l'Akatsuki que la kunoichi rentra enfin dans son village natal avec un sourire nostalgique.

Toujours à Konoha, du côté d'une branche secondaire du clan Hyuga, un jeune garçon, assit au rebord d'un petit étang à l'eau claire observait silencieusement les carpes nager paresseusement en fond, repensant au passé : à la mort de l'un de ses amis Uchiha qui lui confia son sharingan et à ses parents maintenant décédés depuis environ 3 ans lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur le village. Cette période avait été l'une des plus sombres de toute son existence...

Akiyoshi était un jeune shinobi plutôt malchanceux. Né dans une autre branche de la famille Hyuga, il avait un passé des plus douloureux, une vie sombre, un œil ne lui appartenant pas et son tempérament plutôt timide et hésitant l'empêchait de se faire beaucoup d'amis dans son village. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul à s'entrainer ou à ressasser le passé comme maintenant.

Il repensa ensuite au périple qu'il avait commencé peu après avoir perdu ses parents, voulant s'entrainer seul, tentant d'améliorer ses capacités qu'elles soient lies au genjutsu ou au taijutsu ou encore au ninjutsu, apprenant à maitriser son sharingan et son byakugan, mais la malédiction pesant sur lui le rendait faible, ce qui lui valut de s'évanouir au milieu de nulle part. C'était à ce moment-là que sa vie avait vraiment basculée : une jeune femme à l'étrange chevelure bleue portant une longue cape noire aux nuages rouges l'avait trouvé et soigné, avant de lui parler finalement du groupe auquel elle appartenait : l'Akatsuki.

Il avait rencontré le groupuscule et ce dernier l'avait entrainé, faisant de lui un shinobi plutôt doué bien qu'encore fragile. Ils étaient devenus comme une seconde famille malgré leur statut de nukenin cruels, cependant il n'était pas un membre à part entière du groupe, et Pein préférait le savoir à Konoha plutôt que mêlé aux histoires de scellement.

.

.

Akiyoshi : _Je dois tout à Akatsuki..._ *lève les yeux vers le ciel* _...Si Konan ne m'aurait pas trouvé, je serais certainement mort en ce moment..._Je me demande si tout va bien pour eux…

?: Alors Akiyoshi-kun ? A qui parles-tu ?

Akiyoshi : *surprit, se tournant vers la porte* Hanabi-sama ? Je... Personne, je pensais à voix haute...

La jeune fille sourit gentiment et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, une jolie moue curieuse prenant place sur son doux visage.

Hanabi : Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Akiyoshi : *baisse les yeux sur l'étang* Au passé...

Hanabi : Oh... *triste sourire, baisse les yeux à son tour* Pas très joyeux tout ça...

Un silence inconfortable s'installe un instant entre eux, tous les deux observant distraitement les poissons peuplant la mare.

Akiyoshi : Dites Hanabi-sama... Comment savoir où se trouve notre place ?

Hanabi : *lève les yeux sur lui* Que veux-tu dire ?

Akiyoshi : Je me demandais si ma place était réellement ici... *observe tristement son reflet* Après tout, mes parents sont morts et je n'appartiens pas à la branche principale de notre clan...

Hanabi : Je vois... *se frotte le crâne* Eh bien, si tu as autre part où aller, tu es libre d'y aller.

Akiyoshi : *surprit, se tourne à nouveau vers elle*… Vous croyez ?

La jeune fille se releva, fixant un point de l'étang en souriant, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête positif et résolue.

Hanabi : Ta place est auprès de ceux qui pensent à toi, Akiyoshi-kun. Après, c'est à toi de choisir où tu penses trouver ta véritable place. Tu es libre Akiyoshi-kun. Comparée à toi, je ne suis qu'une Hyuga condamnée à rester à mon poste au village de Konoha, toi tu as la chance d'avoir voyagé deux longues années, je suis sûre que tu sauras trouver ta place.

Akiyoshi : Hanabi-sama...

Hanabi : Mais si tu pars, j'aimerais au moins que tu saches que... *lève les yeux sur lui* J'attendrai ton retour, et si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer, tu pourras venir me voir !

Elle partit aussitôt en courant, gardant son sourire encourageant, laissant le jeune garçon perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Konoha était son village natal, mais malgré la sympathie de la jeune fille, il se sentait plus proche du groupuscule qu'aux membres de son village. Que pouvait-il choisir ? C'était un choix bien trop dur pour un enfant de son âge…

.

.

Très loin, à travers bois.

?: *montrant l'entrée camouflée du repère avec enthousiasme* Deidara-senpai, nous sommes arrivés !

Deidara: On va enfin se débarrasser de ce bijuu de malheur... Tobi, va désactiver les parchemins et ouvres la porte, hm.

Tobi: Aye !

L'homme masqué s'exécuta aussitôt, désactivant les parchemins cachés à l'aide de combinaisons de gestes. Après deux minutes à peine, ils entrèrent dans le repaire avec Sanbi sur leurs pas, la silhouette de Pein qui les attendait déjà, les accueilli avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Pein: Vous en avez mis du temps. Bon, commençons.

Il exécuta les mêmes signes de mains qu'habituellement, puis la statue géante de scellement ne tarda pas à apparaitre au centre de la pièce immense. Deidara et Tobi rejoignirent leur place respective, tandis que le chef convoquait le reste des membres du groupe.

Deidara: *suivant le rouquin du regard, sourcils froncés* _Je déteste quand il prend ses grands airs... Et dire qu'on va encore passer trois jours ici..._

Quelques secondes passèrent puis le reste du groupuscule fit son apparition, chacun se plaçant à l'endroit où son anneau était mis à sa main.

Kisame: *regardant autour d'eux d'un air curieux* Tien ? Où est l'équipe des zombies ?

Pein: Ils se sont fait battre par les shinobis de Konoha dont le jinchuuriki de Kyubi.

Deidara: *pas surprit de la nouvelle* Je leur avais dit de se méfier de lui, hm.

Kisame: Alors ils ont réussis à se faire avoir ? Moi qui les croyais immortels… *hausse les épaules* Bah, ce n'est pas une grosse perte après tout.

Pein: Ça n'a rien de risible, le temps de scellement ne sera plus le même sans eux. Commençons dès maintenant pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Chacun se mit alors à concentrer son chakra afin de sceller le démon à trois queues. Après plusieurs minutes et quelques discutions, l'homme requin poussa un soupir.

Kisame: Avec ces deux-là en moins, ça fait quand même réduit... On n'est plus que 7. Il faudrait peut-être rappeler Sasori, non ?

Pein: *se tourne vers lui* C'est prévu. Cependant, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Hidan n'est pas mort, il se trouve juste dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit, c'est pourquoi, Itachi et Kisame j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Itachi: … Quel genre de mission ?

Le rouquin aux rinnegans s'apprêta à faire part de ses ordres mais Kisame fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Kisame: Eh, deux minutes, on doit déjà aller rechercher la bague de Kakuzu à Konoha, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure ?

Pein: *hoche la tête* Justement, ça concerne Konoha. Nous ne serions pas en effectif aussi réduit si nous avions eu un ninja médecin dans nos rangs...

Tobi: *d'un ton détaché habituel* C'est pas faux.

Deidara: *intrigué* Un ninja médecin? Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, à part l'Hokage, les plus compétents devraient avoir le même âge que la grand-mère de Sasori... _Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour l'instant, sinon il n'aurait pas manqué de me sermonner de parler d'elle… _

Pein: C'est là que tu te trompes. Il existe à Konoha une kunoichi survivante du clan Kiku qui a été décimé il y a quelques années. Les membres de ce clan ont un grand potentiel en techniques médicales, le plus grand qui soit. Le sennin Tsunade n'arriverait pas à sa cheville en matière médicinale.

Deidara : *étonné* … A ce point ? Je ne savais pas qu'un tel clan existait, hm.

Kisame: _Ok je comprends mieux pourquoi nous._ *avec un sourire* Le clan Kiku, hein ? Oui, je me souviens qu'il y avait une gamine, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie mais on dirait que j'ai bien fait. *pensif* Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'on se rende à Konoha comme prévu et qu'on la ramène en même temps que la bague ? On pourrait également s'occuper de Kyubi au passage...

Le blond comprit alors que c'était Kisame lui-même qui avait anéanti le clan Kiku. Et bien sûr, le leader comptait engager la dernière survivante, ce qui ne serait surement pas chose aisée vu que l'assassin de son clan se trouvait dans leur rang mais bon, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'arriver à leur fin. Bon, eh bien, comme Kisame venait de le dire : heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas tous exterminés auparavant, cette survivante leur serait au moins bénéfique.

Pein: *secouant négativement la tête* Surtout pas. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, attendons d'être préparé avant de s'attaquer à lui, il est la principale cause de la baisse d'effectifs au sein d'Akatsuki depuis ces dernières années. Si il vous arrive de le croiser, faites le nécessaire pour revenir entiers, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.

Kisame : *lançant un regard moqueur vers le blond* A qui le dis-tu ?

Deidara : Tss…

Pein : *fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu* Et retrouvez également Hidan et son anneau, il a été enseveli dans les alentours de Konoha, dans le territoire du clan Nara.

Le blond pu entendre distinctement le long soupir ennuyé du nukenin de Kiri. Il n'avait jamais trop apprécié le Jashiniste. Après tout, ce dernier était grossier et n'avait de respect pour personne mis à part son fichu Dieu.

Kisame: Eh là, on doit s'occuper de l'anneau de Kakuzu, de chopper la gamine et aller chercher le zombie ?

Pein : En effet. Toi qui te plains souvent du manque d'action, te voilà servis.

Kisame: *ricanant* C'est vrai. Mais on pourrait se passer de ce zombie...

Pein: Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait partit d'Akatsuki lui aussi.

Kisame: Ouais je suis au courant, et « on n'abandonne pas un camarade » même si ce dernier est horripilant au possible. Par contre, le spectacle ne sera peut-être pas très plaisant, ils l'ont surement transformé en kit pour avoir la paix...

Deidara : Charmant... C'est bien Konoha ça, une telle barbarie, hm.

Kisame : *amusé* Et c'est l'allumeur de pétard qui dit ça ?

Deidara : Ce ne sont pas des pétards, ce que je fais n'est que de l'art, imprime ça dans ton cerveau de requin, hm !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un ricanement de l'épéiste. Décidément, sans Sasori, les discutions étaient vraiment ennuyantes au sein du groupe. Avec Itachi, Zetsu et Konan les trois muets, Tobi le casse-pieds, Kisame l'inculte de l'art et Pein le désintéressé de tout hormis ses plans, il était servi question ennuie… Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que son ancien partenaire revienne avec ses fichus nouveaux pantins.

Deidara : *boudeur* _Pff... Si il ne serait pas partit chercher de nouvelles marionnettes, nous serions en train de faire un intéressant débat sur l'art... _

Kisame : Au fait, comment va le gamin ?

L'homme plante prit enfin part à la discussion. Après tout, il lui arrivait souvent d'être chargé de sa surveillance et puis son côté blanc – le plus gentil et parfois naif – admettait apprécier l'enfant, ça le changeait de le fréquenter.

Zetsu : Akiyoshi s'entraine toujours à Konoha.

Kisame : *tourne son attention vers lui* Depuis le temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour le ramener avec nous.

Pein : Ce n'est pas la peine, on va avoir besoin de lui dans le cas où le Hokage préparerait quelque chose contre nous.

Zetsu : Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup trahir son village...

Pein : Il ne refusera pas, pour le peu de mission que nous lui attribuons, je pense même que celle-ci lui ferait plaisir.

Deidara : *ennuyé* … On verra bien, hm.

Tobi : J'ai hâte de revoir Akiyoshi-kun, vous aussi senpai ?

Deidara : *soupire, agacé d'entendre la citrouille* Tais-toi dis.

Tobi : Du calme senpai, je ne faisais rien d'autre que...

Deidara : Ferme-là j'ai dit.

Le blond et la citrouille continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, la patience de l'un venant peu à peu à bout sous les regards agacés de leur entourage.

Zetsu : *blasé* Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? **Vous m'énervez à vous chamailler. **

Tobi : Mais j'ai rien fais...

Pein : *d'un ton autoritaire* Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. *scrute les deux autres* Or donc, Itachi, Kisame, n'oubliez pas de ramener ce ninja médecin avec vous.

Itachi: … Et qui doit-on ramener?

Pein: Elle se prénomme Sayuri et vit en périphérie de Konoha...


	2. Chapitre 2 - entrainement

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p>?: Tsunade-sama, Kiku Sayuri est de retour au village.<p>

Tsunade: *relevant la tête de ses nombreux dossiers* Bien, fais la entrée Shizune.

Shizune s'exécuta, et fit entrer la violette qui s'avança d'un pas timide dans la grande salle, venant se placer devant le bureau de l'Hokage qui leva les yeux sur elle, lui offrant un sourire accueillant en guise de salutations.

Sayuri: *s'inclinant respectueusement* Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: *hoche la tête en retour* Bon retour au village, Sayuri. J'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage. Comment ce sont passées ces trois années d'études ?

Sayuri: Elles ont été plus que nécessaire. Grâce à Chiyo-baa-sama et Ebizu-san, mes techniques médicales ont atteints une efficacité infaillible. Bien sûr, il me reste encore des choses à apprendre mais ils m'ont enseigné ce qu'ils savaient. J'ai également pus approfondir ma maitrise du Suiton, avec encore un peu d'entrainement, elle sera parfaite. C'est un plus pour maitriser les techniques curatives.

Tsunade: Très bien... Tu as pu te recueillir au mausolée du clan Kiku comme tu l'espérais ?

Sayuri : *baisse les yeux un court instant* Oui, j'y suis allée avant de partir... Et là-bas, un ami de mes parents m'a donné un livre appartenant à mon clan. J'ai pu y découvrir de nouvelles techniques médicales qu'il me faut perfectionner...

Enfin, pour cela, il lui fallait apprendre une maitrise parfaite de l'élément de son chakra : l'eau, qui jouait un rôle très important dans la plupart des techniques curatives. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui manquait mais elle comptait déjà commencer par cela, ce serait un bon début.

Tsunade : *posant son menton sur ses mains* Intéressant... Quoi d'autre ?

Sayuri : L'élément Suiton est fondamental pour un membre du clan Kiku, il permet des techniques de soin approfondies et rapides, l'analyse parfaite et une extraction souple en ce qui concerne les poisons. C'est par-là que je compte poursuivre mon entrainement. Je pourrais également apprendre à le maitriser par la pensée, mes ancêtres y parvenaient aisément, mais il me faudrait pour cela un entrainement poussé et plus complexe...

Tsunade : *ravi de toutes ces nouvelles* Eh bien, on dirait que ce voyage t'auras permis d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur ton clan, c'est une très bonne chose.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant que la blonde ne poursuivre sur une note moins joyeuse et des plus sérieuses.

Tsunade : … Des nouvelles sur le meurtrier de ton clan ?

Sayuri : *secouant la tête* Je n'ai pu obtenir que son nom…

Tsunade : C'est un début… Qui est-ce ?

Sayuri : *hésitante* Je… Hoshigaki Kisame, un… nukenin de Kiri.

Tsunade : *l'air pensive* Le binôme d'Uchiha Itachi dans l'akatsuki… ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça mais, je suppose que venant d'un déserteur de rang S, c'est tout à fait possible…

A vrai dire, son clan avait été décimé de nombreuses années auparavant. Bien sûr, elle était triste de ne plus avoir ses parents avec elle et de ne pas pouvoir grandir auprès d'eux mais, le temps avait toutefois passé depuis et elle s'était faite à sa famille adoptive et ne gardait que trop peu de souvenirs de ses véritables parents. Certes, le souvenir de a nuit de l'assassinat complet de son clan la hantait toujours mais c'était plus à cause de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant tout ce sang couler… d'ailleurs c'était après cet incident qu'elle avait choisi de suivre la voie de médecin.

Tsunade : *tapant sur son bureau pour la sortir de ses pensées* Bon, passons à la pratique : Shizune, convoque-moi Sakura sur le champ!

Shizune: Aye!

Celle-ci s'en alla au pas de course afin de ramener la rose, laissant les deux autres kunoichis discuter entre elles en attendant.

Tsunade: Un bon ninja médecin dois également savoir se battre Sayuri, je pense que tu dois l'avoir appris, c'est pourquoi tu combattras Sakura, ma disciple.

Sayuri: *dégluti* _Gloups, Sakura à la même force que Tsunade-sama…_ *se raidissant* A... Aye, Tsunade-sama !

Shizune revint rapidement après plusieurs minutes, suivit de Sakura qui salua respectueusement l'Hokage en entrant dans la pièce, venant ensuite se placer au niveau de son amie, attendant patiemment les directives.

Sakura: Vous m'avez demandé Tsunade-sama ?

Tsunade: En effet. Sakura, je veux que tu évalue le niveau de Sayuri dans un duel. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? Après tout tu as toi aussi besoin d'entraînement et cela te permettra de mettre à l'épreuve ce que je t'ai enseigné.

Sakura: *échange un regard avec Sayuri* A vos ordres Tsunade-sama. *s'incline puis se tourne vers la violette* Tu viens Sayu' ?

Les deux Kunoichis quittèrent donc le bureau de l'hokage et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le terrain d'entraînement où Naruto et Sai les attendaient, discutant tranquillement d'elles ne savaient quoi. Visiblement, la perspective de l'entrainement de Sayuri avait été plus que prévisible... ou bien le blond avait juste décidé d'écouter aux portes, chose très probable.

Naruto : *faussement étonné* Un combat entre vous ? Aie, Sayuri, soit prudente avec cette folle. Sakura-chan, tu ne vas tout de même pas la tuer, elle vient tout juste de rentr-aieu !

Sakura : *qui vient de le frapper, une veine sur la tempe* Tais-toi, baka. Et puis Sayu' sait se battre puisqu'elle est avant tout ninja !

La rose lui adressa un sourire confiant auquel la violette répondit timidement. Elle n'avait jamais été trop fan des affrontements même si ces derniers étaient juste faits pour s'entrainer. Tout ce qu'elle appréciait dans son rôle en tant que kunoichi était de sauver des vies et de rendre service.

Sayuri: *la mine abattue* _Ohlala...Si Sakura est aussi forte que maitre Tsunade, je sens que le combat ne sera pas long... Je suis nulle au corps à corps, seul le ninjutsu peut m'aider contre elle… _

Sakura: _Le clan Kiku est spécialiste dans le domaine médical, leur régénération est plus rapide et leur réserve de chakra plus grande... De plus ses parents adoptifs appartiennent au clan Hyuga, voyons de quoi elle est capable..._ *s'étire un instant* Tu es prête Sayu?

Sayuri: *se frotte le crâne avant de se mettre en position défensive* Oui, je suppose que je le suis...

Sakura: Je te préviens, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups

Sayuri: _Gloups…_ D'accord...

Sakura: C'est parti !

Et elle se jeta sur Sayuri d'une vitesse et d'une puissance phénoménale bien digne de son maitre. La violette parvint à esquiver les coups en sautant de côté et retombant maladroitement au sol, dérapant sur ce dernier. La rose, elle, ne flanchait pas et reprenait ses assauts, plus menaçante que jamais, ses coups balayant la terre et la poussière de façon menaçante. Apparemment elle ne rigolait pas quand elle disait qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses coups...

Sayuri: *paniquée en voyant un nouvel assaut* Je fais quoi ?! Je fais quoi ?!

Elle roula tout juste de côté pour éviter un nouveau coup qui parvint à creuser un trou plutôt inquiétant dans le sol, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Non, le corps-à-corps n'était vraiment pas son domaine.

Sayuri : *regardant l'impact, choquée* _Elle veut me tuer, ou quoi ?! _

Naruto: _Sakura-chan n'y va pas de main morte... Sayuri n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire…_ *met ses mains en porte-voix* Courage Sayuri !

Celle-ci se tourne vers lui un instant en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si ça continuait, son adversaire ne tarderait pas à l'atteindre. Il lui fallait réagir et vite, trouver un plan qui lui éviterait d'avoir à l'approcher…

Sayuri: *pensive* _Je suis nulle en taijutsu, mais pas en ninjutsu, alors tiens-toi bien Sakura, ça risque de mouiller un peu… _

Mais cette dernière arriva à cet instant et l'éjecta à quelques mètres avec un bon coup de poing dans le dos. La blessée parvint à se relever tant bien que mal avec une grimace de douleur et exécuta aussitôt des signes de mains rituels, préparant sa plus simple mais redoutable technique suiton en guise de contre-attaque.

Sayuri: *faisant les gestes* _Sanglier, singe, tigre..._ Suiton, déferlement !

Naruto: Une technique de Suiton ? *avec de étoiles dans les yeux* La classe !

Sai : Elle veut désavantager Sakura en utilisant le terrain ?

Naruto : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Sayu' est d'élément Suiton, elle le maitrise aussi bien que le requin de l'Akatsuki il parait. *suspicieux* Mais même avec un terrain plein d'eau, Sakura sait doser son chakra comme il le faut, marcher sur l'eau n'est pas un problème pour elle...

Sai : Peut-être, mais je crois que Sakura a perdue d'avance...

Naruto : *surprit* Hein ?

Sai : Regarde...

De l'eau jaillit du sol et emplit le terrain jusqu'à 15 centimètres de hauteur. Sakura se mit comme prévu immédiatement au-dessus du liquide et utilisa sa technique permettant de marcher sur l'eau tandis que Sayuri enchaînait avec une nouvelle technique, faisant précipitamment les bons gestes de crainte de se reprendre un nouveau coup.

Sayuri: Suiton, Prison aqueuse !

Et tout à coup l'eau se mit à vibrer, ondulant peu à peu avant d'encercler Sakura qui finit pas être coincé dans la l'immense bulle d'eau désormais maintenue par Sayuri. Après avoir vainement tenté de sortir durant quelques minutes, Sakura s'avoua vaincu et la violette finit par lâcher sa prise, guérissant ensuite l'hématome naissant dans son dos à l'aide d'un jutsu médical employant du suiton. Naruto et Sai les rejoignirent alors.

Naruto: *souriant* Oi Sayuri, où t'as appris à maitriser le Suiton aussi bien ? C'est trop génial !

Sayuri: C'est grâce à Ebizu-san, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Sakura: *désespérée et grimaçante* Maitre Tsunade va me tuer...

Naruto: *mort de rire en imaginant la scène* Aller c'est pas si grave, Sakura-chan !

Sakura : *dépitée* Ca, c'est toi qui le dis…

Sayuri : *se frottant la nuque, embarrassée* Désolée, ce n'était pas très fair-play d'utiliser le suiton alors que tu te bats principalement au corps-à-corps.

Sakura : *secoua la tête* Ne t'excuse pas, en combat il est bien normal d'utiliser ses meilleurs techniques. Contre un membre de l'Akatsuki, ces derniers ne te demanderaient pas ton style de combat.

La violette sourit doucement. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais bon, elle n'aimait pas vraiment gagner d'une telle manière, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à amocher son adversaire durant tout le combat. Elle avait principalement évité la plupart de ses coups avant de l'emprisonner lâchement dans une bulle d'eau difficilement détruisable par ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'élément.

Naruto : *croisant les bras derrière la tête d'un air nonchalant* Sayuri, si on allait manger des ramens pour fêter ton retour ?

Sayuri: Je suis désolée Naruto-kun, mais je dois rentrer, je ne suis pas encore allée voir mes parents alors que je ne les ai pas vu ces trois dernières années…

Naruto: Oh dommage... Et toi Sakura-chan ?

Sakura: Non, désolée, à moins que tu ne payes, je dois faire mon rapport à maitre Tsunade *soupir* elle va être furax

Naruto: *déçu, faisant la moue* Oh...

Sai: Moi je veux bien venir, dans ce livre ils disent qu'accepter la proposition d'un ami, renforce leur lien affectif.

Naruto: *blasé* _Tu parles d'un cadeau…_

Sayuri salua ses trois camarades et retourna au village, profitant du chemin pour observer les quelques changements apparents. Quelques boutiques et restaurants supplémentaires avaient ouvert sur la voie principale et elle nota mentalement de passer y faire un tour un de ces quatre avec sa famille. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle finit par se rendre chez ses parents où Akito, son demi-frère de 7 ans l'accueillit en se blottissant vivement dans ses bras, tout sourire.

Akito: Sayuri-neesan ! Tu es enfin rentrée !

Elle sourit, attendrie et lui rendit son étreinte, ébouriffant gentiment sa chevelure brune en pagaille. Il avait bien grandi ces trois dernières années et elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers temps alors que c'était un petit garçon très gentil et vivant.

Sayuri: *souriant* Oui, et cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

Akito : *lève des yeux nacrés brillants vers elle* Pour de vrai ?

Sayuri : *hoche la tête* Oui ! *son petit frère la lâche* C'est fou comme tu as grandi durant tout ce temps…

?: Sayuri-chan ?

Intriguée, la violette se retourna pour se retrouver face à ses deux cousins : Neji et Hinata qui venaient vers elle, sourire aux lèvres – fait qui était rare par le passé pour ces deux-là.

Sayuri : Hinata-chan, Neji-san...

Hinata : Bon retour à Konoha, Sayuri-chan. *l'enlaçant* Je suis contente de te voir à nouveau parmi nous !

Neji : *avec un sourire paisible tandis que la brune se recule* Content de te revoir.

Akito : *s'incline poliment devant eux* Bonjour Hinata-sama, Neji-san.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent tranquillement le plus jeune en retour puis engagèrent la discussion avec leur cousine.

Hinata : C'est Sakura-chan qui nous a prévenus de ton retour, on l'a croisé en revenant du bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Neji : *posant une main chaleureuse sur sa chevelure violette* Alors, ton entrainement s'est bien passé ?

Sayuri : *sourit et hoche la tête* Oui, merci Neji-san. *remarque leurs sacs* Vous revenez de mission ?

Hinata : Oui, on devait escorter quelques villageois… Il ne s'est rien passé de tout le long alors on a vite terminé. *penche la tête de côté* Tu es déjà allé voir tes parents ?

Sayuri : *met une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère* Non, en fait j'y allais.

Neji : On ne va pas te retenir alors, tes parents doivent t'attendre. Va les saluer, on aura l'occasion de parler plus tard.

Sayuri : Oui, tu as raison.

Hinata : *souriant et lui faisant un signe de main* A bientôt Sayuri-chan.

Ils laissèrent alors la violette qui partit aussitôt en direction de chez elle, accompagnée de son cadet. Chez elle, ses parents l'accueillirent eux aussi avec le sourire, lui souhaitant également un bon retour. Sa mère décida de préparer un bon repas pour fêter son retour et la jeune kunoichi se retrouva prise dans une chaleureuse étreinte avec cette dernière sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Même s'ils n'étaient que ses parents adoptifs, pour elle, ils étaient sa famille et pouvoir passer du temps avec eux la rendait agréablement nostalgique…

.

.

Les jours passèrent... Du côté du groupuscule, le scellement de Sanbi se terminait enfin, les derniers effluves rouges s'échappant du corps massif désormais sans vie gagnant la statue inquiétant où un nouvel œil s'était ouvert.

Pein: C'est fini.

Et tous relâchèrent leur pénible concentration de chakra avec, pour la plupart, un soupir soulagé plus ou moins habituel.

Kisame : *se frottant le crâne* Y a pas à dire, c'était quand même plus rapide avant.

Tobi : *l'air décontracté* Ca ne vous ressemble pas de vous plaindre Kisame, on dirait Deidara senpai...

Deidara : *sourcils froncés* Ferme-là Tobi.

Tobi : Du calme senpai, je ne fais que constater

Deidara : _Il m'énerve cet abruti…_ *le pointe du doigt* Si tu continues, je vais constater à quel point tu es plus silencieux quand tu exploses, hm !

Pein: Ça suffit vous deux. *se tourne vers Itachi et Kisame* Kisame, Itachi rendez-vous à Konoha, trouvez et rapportez les bagues, le ninja médecin du clan Kiku et Hidan. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Deidara : _Tss... _

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, toutes les projections disparurent et Deidara et Tobi quittèrent la planque sans demander leur reste, leur marche étant alimentée de pitreries, de disputes et de menaces d'explosions.

Kisame: *plaçant correctement Samehada sur son dos* Bon, en route pour Konoha alors.

Itachi: *hoche la tête* Oui, dépêchons-nous, il ne faut pas que l'Hokage l'envoi en mission avant que nous n'arrivons...

Kisame: Ouais, c'est sûr qu'après ça serait problématique, faudrait interroger les passants pour se renseigner alors bonjours a discrétion... *pense un instant* Eh, on recroisera peut-être ton frère au village…

Itachi: Ca ne risque pas, il a quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru et gagner plus de puissance afin de pouvoir me vaincre…

Kisame: *hausse un sourcil* Vraiment? Décidément dans la famille vous n'aimez pas votre village.

Itachi: Si c'est ce que tu penses...

Kisame : *riant* Ne le prends pas mal, je disais ça comme ça, tu sais. Après tout je sais aussi bien que toi qui tire les ficelles dans cette histoire.

Itachi : Oui... *lève les yeux vers le ciel* Madara reste quelqu'un de mystérieux, et il joue très bien son jeu. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense...

Kisame : Et pourtant tu as quand même réussis à le dénicher, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, tu sais ? *regarde son compagnon* … Et sinon, comment tu te sens ?

Itachi : … La maladie grandie, si ça continue, elle aura raison de moi avant que je ne puisse affronter Sasuke... Si ça arrivait...

Kisame : *hausse les épaules* Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te connais, tu es résistant et tu trouves toujours le moyen d'arriver à tes fins.

Itachi : *souriant un peu* C'est vrai...

Kisame : Tu vois ! *lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos* Sacré Itachi va !

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le village caché de la feuille, toutefois sans un mot afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, qu'un autre membre du groupuscule atteignait déjà les lieux, apparaissant discrètement dans un luxueux et spacieux jardin où un petit étang d'eau pur décorait parfaitement la zone. Un jeune garçon était assis au rebord de ce dernier, le regard dans le vague, ses jambes se balançant distraitement au-dessus de la mare. Le nukenin s'assura que personne d'autre se trouvait dans les parages et se laissa apparaitre complètement.

?: Salut bonhomme.

Akiyoshi : *lève les yeux vers lui* Zetsu... !

Zetsu : *venant à ses côtés* Ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

Akiyoshi : *se relève pour venir à sa rencontre* Oh, euh… ça va... Et à l'Akatsuki ? Comment ça se passe ? Comment vont les autres ? Et Hidan-san, et Kakuzu-san ? Sasori-san va revenir ?

Zetsu : *sourcil haussé* **Eh, doucement gamin, une question à la fois !** À vrai dire, les choses vont assez mal, Hidan et Kakuzu se sont fait battre par Kakashi au Sharingan et quelques shinobis sans importance… Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête.

Akiyoshi : Le hokage ne diffuse pas les informations sur vous aux genins, il préfère qu'on se focalise d'abord sur nos études car nous sommes « l'avenir »…

Zetsu : Ah... Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que seul cet idiot d'Hidan vit toujours. Kisame et Itachi doivent passer bientôt à Konoha, ils ont pas mal de choses à récupérer par ici... **Mais il y en a une dont on pourrait se passer...**

Akiyoshi : *curieux* … Que doivent-ils récupérer ?

Zetsu : L'anneau de Kakuzu, les restes de Hidan et... **Une kunoichi médicale du nom de Kiku Sayuri. D'ailleurs Pein aurait une mission à te confier...**

Akiyoshi : *surprit* Récupérer Sayuri Kiku… ? *enthousiaste à l'idée d'une mission* Une mission pour moi ? Vraiment ?

Zetsu : *acquiesce, amusé* Hmhmm... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va te plaire... **Il s'agit de surveiller les prochaines directives de l'Hokage, il ne faut pas que cette dernière envoie la médic-nin' en mission avant l'arrivée de Kisame et Itachi, ce serait ennuyeux. De plus il faudrait que tu préviennes Pein des directives du Hokage dans le cas où elle voudrait lancer une offensive contre nous.**

Akiyoshi : *réfléchis un instant avant d'hocher la tête avec fermeté* Je le ferai ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu être utile en quoi que ce soit au groupuscule. Il n'aimait pas être mis de côté. Peut-être étaient-ils des ennemis aux yeux des shinobis mais, pour lui, ils étaient ses sauveurs et une seconde famille.

Le côté blanc de Zetsu sourit doucement, hochant la tête, ravi de sa réponse et disparut ensuite dans la nature en lâchant un faible mais audible « à très bientôt... ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, à très bientôt pour la suite ! :partsependre:<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3 - l'attaque de l'Akatsuki

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p>Au village caché des feuilles, aux alentours de seize heures, à l'étage de la morgue de l'hôpital du village, deux silhouettes vêtues de noir se sont introduit par effraction dans les bureaux mortuaires pour y trouver un objet de grande importance.<p>

?: C'est ici... Ils gardent les biens que portent les décédés dans ces casiers, il faut un code pour l'ouvrir.

?: *prend sa grande épée en main, un sourire aux lèvres* Pas besoin de code pour ouvrir.

?: *regardant un casier avant de soupirer silencieusement* A ce que je vois, ils n'ont toujours changé leur principe de réunir tous les biens que portaient les cadavres. Ca risque de nous ralentir dans notre tâche...

Kisame : *haussant les épaule* On a qu'à tout fouiller directement à la barbare, tant pis pour les dégâts et la discrétion, on sera loin quand l'Hokage sera mis au courant de toute façon.

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement en accord avec son idée. Ils n'avaient de toute façon, pas de temps à perdre au vue de tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans le coin. Non seulement ils devaient trouver leurs cibles, mas en plus, ils devaient faire vite pour ne pas risquer d'être attrapés. S'attarder n'était vraiment pas chose conseillée en territoire ennemi. De toute façon, qu'importe que le village se rende compte de ce qu'ils avaient emporté après avoir tout retourné, ils seraient bien trop lent pour les rattraper.

Les deux hommes vêtus de noirs commencèrent donc les fouilles, dévalisant casiers, armoires, étagères, tiroirs, bureaux qui trainaient, mettant peu à peu les lieux en bazar et ce dans le silence le plus complet. Puis après quelques minutes de fouille dans une nouvelle commode, le plus petit des deux se leva finalement, tenant au creux de sa main une petite bague dans laquelle on pouvait lire la curieuse l'inscription « nord ».

? : Je l'ai.

? : *regarde autour d'eux* Tant mieux, ça commençait à être le bordel par ici…

? : *acquiesce et range l'anneau dans une de ses poches* Partons d'ici, on a d'autres missions à remplir.

Les deux personnages repartirent alors aussitôt sans faire le moindre bruit vers leur prochaine cible, laissant le désordre dans la salle. Ils termineraient par ramasser les restes de l'autre en dehors du village mais, pour l'heure, une autre mission les attendait, plus risquée mais essentielle : capturer Kiku Sayuri.

.

.

Seize heures trente passée, toujours dans Konoha mais cette fois dans les quartiers de la famille Hyuga. N'ayant pas encore reçu le moindre assignement, Sayuri envisageait de récolter quelques herbes aux propriétés médicinales pour créer quelques médicaments qu'elle n'avait pas encore put tester. Son ouvrage comportait tellement de « recettes » qu'elle ne savait par où commencer mais elle se dit qu'elle choisirait plus tard. Emportant son livre avec elle dans le sac qu'elle gardait à sa taille, elle gagna la porte d'entrée de la demeure, quelques sacs sous les bras.

Sayuri : *par-dessus son épaule* Je sors maman ! A tout à l'heure !

Akito: *arrivant en courant* Je viens avec toi !

Mère de Sayuri: *depuis la maison* Akito, laisse un peu ta soeur tranquille, elle vient de rentrer, elle a surement besoin de calme.

Sayuri: Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, maman. Et puis, ça fait tout de même trois jours que je suis de retour, tu sais.

Le frère et la soeur quittèrent la maison, Sayuri portant des sacs à dos vides qui intriguèrent le plus jeune.

Akito: On va où Sayuri-neesan ?

Sayuri: *sourit tranquillement* Je vais aller chercher des herbes pour préparer des médicaments, ça peut toujours être utile si quelqu'un de la famille attrape un mauvais coup de froid.

Akito: Dans ce cas je vais t'aider ! *sourit fièrement en activant ses pupilles nacrées* Avec mon Biakugan, ça ira plus vite!

Sa sœur le remercia de se porter ainsi volontaire, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec son cadet. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt bordant la village, Sayuri expliquant à son demi-frère quels genres de plantes pouvaient servir que ce soit en médecine qu'en cuisine et quels genres étaient à éviter car toxiques voire mortelles. Les alentours regorgeaient de plantes très intéressantes, c'est pourquoi ils passèrent près de deux heures à en cueillir dans la bonne humeur. L'ainée état ravie de pouvoir expliquer des choses et le cadet, lui, était fier de pouvoir l'aider à dénicher de nouvelles découvertes à l'aide de son art oculaire.

Sayuri: *se redresse finalement en s'essuyant le front* Bon, j'en ai fini avec mes sacs, tu viens Akito ? On rentre !

Akito: *depuis un buisson* J'arrive, j'ai pas fini le mien !

Sayuri: Bon, dépêche-toi, je t'attends sur le chemin.

Sayuri s'écarta un peu, afin d'observer les fleurs environnantes avec un regard conquit, attendant patiemment que son frère termine sa cueillette. Elle aimait beaucoup les fleurs et pas seulement parce que a plupart servaient en médecine. Elle adorait leurs couleurs et leurs parfums bien distincts. Quand elle en voyait, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se laisse soupirer doucement, ajoutant une phrase tel : un peu de couleur dans ce monde de brutes.

Akito: _Aller, encore trois ou quatre comme ça..._ *voit quelque chose bouger* …Hm ?

.

.

Sayuri: *attendant toujours avec une moue ennuyée* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il en met du temps..._ Akito ?

Inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse, la kunoichi retourna sur ses pas, laissant ses sacs remplis de plantes sur le chemin, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans les bois. Allons bon, que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ?

Sayuri: *cherchant du regard* Akito ? *une note d'inquiétude dans la voix* Akito, où es-tu ?! Allez, ce n'est pas drôle, sors de ta cachette !

Quelque chose approchait derrière elle, silencieusement, mais surement. Après quelques longues secondes, un craquement sec se fit entendre derrière la violette qui se retourna subitement, surprise par le bruit.

Akito: * camouflé avec un buisson et de la boue* BOUH !

Sa soeur sursauta, et il se mit à rire, ravi de son effet : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait surprendre un shinobi ! Une main plaquée sur son cœur, son ainée afficha une grimace, essayant de calmer son souffle.

Akito: Je t'ai eu grande soeur Sayuri! Comment t'as sursauté!

Sayuri: *rougissante* Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je m'inquiétais !

A vrai dire, elle se savait pas très doué dans l'univers ninja et se demandait encore parfois par quel miracle elle avait réussi passer l'examen de chuunin. En fait, son principal défaut – et elle en était affreusement consciente – résidait dans le fait qu'elle relâche constamment son attention, permettant ainsi aux autres de s'approcher discrètement bien que ça soit parfaitement involontaire de sa part.

Akito: *croisant les bras derrière la tête, avec une moue navrée* Pour un ninja, t'es plutôt à cran, neesan...

Sayuri: *baisse les yeux* Je sais…, désolée.

Akito: *d'une voix douce et hésitante* Papa et maman… Ils disent que tu es distraite parce que… « l'incident » te hante et que ça te fait peur de penser que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait souffrir… Ils disent que ton inquiétude est si grande qu'elle se change en crainte et ça t'aveugle sur le terrain.

Ce n'était pas un jugement méchant, au contraire. Ses parents adoptifs visaient juste, elle-même n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à la question mas il était vrai que dès que quelque chose se produisait, elle se faisait du souci et cela la conduisait à baisser sa garde.

Parfois, Sayuri revoyait la scène dans un cauchemar. Enfin, dans un cauchemar plutôt flou parce que ses souvenirs étaient embrumés. Dans ces rêves, elle ressentait à nouveau cette peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant la haute stature de l'homme qui avait assassiné son clan sous ses yeux. Il s'était tourné vers elle à un moment, il lui avait fait face, l'observant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée pétrifiée de terreur. Elle se rappelait avoir aperçu une rangée de dents pointues et avait cru qu'il la dévorerait d'une bouchée mais il s'était juste détourné d'elle pour reprendre le massacre.

Elle revoyait ses proches tombés les uns après les autres et, si à l'époque elle avait su se servir de ses techniques curatives, peut-être… Non, elle aurait certainement été tuée elle aussi. Cette pensée la pourchassait et la peur et l'inquiétude lui nouaient les entrailles dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire.

Sayuri: C'est juste que... *le regard baissé et plein de remords* Je n'ai rien pu faire ce jour-là. Cet homme… Il n'a même pas hésité une seconde à les tuer, il aurait pu me tuer aussi s'il 'aurait voulu... Après tant d'années, je… Je reste une enfant traumatisée qui essaie de se voiler la face… ! Je fais honte à mon clan… ! Que diraient-ils s'ils me voyaient… ?

Une faible pression sur sa manche la tira de ses songes, ses yeux embués se baissant sur son petit frère qui l'observait tristement avant de venir enrouler ses petits bras autour d'elle dans un câlin maladroit mais réconfortant. Elle n'était pas seule… Elle lui rendit lentement son étreinte, navrée de l'inquiéter inutilement de la sorte.

Akito : Je n'aime pas que tu sois triste, neesan…

Sayuri : *attendrie, une larme lui échappant* Je sais, Akito…

Après quelques secondes, elle essuya ses yeux, calmée et ses pensées négatives s'éloignant grâce à son cadet.

Sayuri : *soupire et inspire profondément avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son frère* Allez, rentrons.

Akito: *hoche la tête en la lâchant* Oui, neesan ! *regarde autour de lui avant de se rappeler* J'arrive, je vais rechercher mon panier, je l'ai laissé là-bas ! Pars devant!

Sayuri : D'accord, fais vite.

La violette commença donc à avancer, tandis que le plus jeune retournait gaiement dans les buissonsà la recherche de son sac de récoltes. Les minutes défilèrent mais Akito ne revenait toujours pas...

.

.

?: *regardant la fille s'éloigner de ses yeux rouges* C'est elle?

?: *acquiesce* Je reconnaitrais sa frimousse entre mille, mais vérifions si tu veux.

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole adressa un sourire mauvais laissant paraître des dents pointues tout en fixant un jeune garçon leur tournant le dos à quelques mètres d'eux, cherchant visiblement le sac qui se trouvait à leurs pieds.

?: *un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres* Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…

Sayuri: *s'impatientant* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique... ?

Après cinq nouvelles minutes d'attente, la kunoichi se laissa soupirer de lassitude et retourna, une fois encore, sur ses pas, allant juste se placer à l'entrée de la forêt.

Sayuri: _Allons bon, il ne va tout de même pas remettre ça… ?_ *scrute les environs* Akito dépêche-toi, ou je rentre sans toi !

Toujours rien.

Sayuri: *soupirant* il va m'entendre si c'est encore une de ses blagues…

Retournant une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, elle retrouva le sac de plantes de son cadet à terre et éventré, les plantes s'éparpillant sur le parterre de feuilles et de terre.

Sayuri: *regardant autour d'elle, inquiète* Akito ?

Progressant rapidement à travers la forêt, l'œil alerte et la poitrine gonflée d'inquiétudes, elle finit pas retrouver le jeune garçon allongé à terre sur le dos, inerte pataugeant dans une marre de son propre sang, une entaille béante partant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à son estomac.

Sayuri: *se figeant un instant* _Non… !_

Elle se rua vers lui, le cœur battant, le prit délicatement dans ses bras, consciente qu'il valait mieux ne pas remuer un blessé et, s'emparant de son poignet, chercha un pouls. Elle eut un lourd soupir de soulagement en sentant celui-ci battre faiblement et replaça son frère comme il le fallait afin de soigner ses plais convenablement.

Sayuri: *examinant d'abord la blessure avec attention* Ne t'en fais pas je vais te soigner... ça ne va pas prendre longtemps.

En effet, il lui fallut à peine cinq secondes pour soigner les blessures pourtant graves sur le corps de son frère. Malgré l'étrangeté de la blessure qui semblait avoir été faite par une arme blanche à la lame non régulière au vue de la forme grossière de la plaie et aspirant visiblement le chakra, guérir cette dernière se fit sans problème particulier et il ne resta bientôt pas même une petite cicatrice sur sa peau.

Akito dans ses bras, finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et la violette soupira de nouveau, soulagée d'être arrivée à temps. Si elle n'avait pas été du clan Kiku, elle n'aurait surement pas pu le sauver, et c'était un des points qu'elle aimait dans le fait d'être la dernière survivante de son clan.

Akito: *d'une voix faible* Neesan...?

Sayuri: Tout va bien maintenant Akito...*fronce les sourcils* Que s'est-il passé ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, quelqu'un vint alors se placer juste derrière elle, dégageant un chakra extrêmement puissant et effrayant.

?: Alors, c'est bien toi Sayuri Kiku.

La violette se figea, ses doigts se crispant sur son cadet tout aussi surprit, se maudissant pour avoir, une fois de plus, baissée sa garde. D'après l'ombre qui l'ensevelissait, celui ou celle qui se trouvait derrière elle était plutôt grand, même si elle se trouvait juste assise à terre. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait même pas entendu arriver la pesait et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

Sayuri: *le souffle coupé* Uchiha Itachi...

Quelqu'un d'autre se cachait dans l'ombre des arbres, quelqu'un dégageant encore plus de chakra que l'Uchiha, quelqu'un à la carrure bien plus imposante... Un chakra étrangement familier, horriblement familier... Cette simple vision et impression suffit à lui donner des sueurs froides et c'était à peine si elle se souvenait de respirer alors que le second personnage approchait. Dans ses bras, son petit frère serrait les dents, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ainée.

?: Alors, c'est bien elle, hein?

Le second homme sortit à son tour de l'obscurité, et elle put enfin voir son visage. Ce visage, jamais elle n'avait su l'oublier complètement malgré elle. C'était comme si d'un coup, tous ces cauchemars redevenaient net, précis. Ce visage était celui du meurtrier de sa famille, celui d'Hoshigaki Kisame. Le voir ici, près de Konoha la pétrifiait. Que pouvait-t-il bien vouloir faire par ici? Capturer Naruto pour sceller Kyubi ? Ou bien était-il revenu pour la hanter, pour lui rappeler cette nuit terrifiante où il avait assassiné tout le monde ? Ou bien pour finir le travail maintenant qu'elle était en âge de se servir de ses techniques ? L'assassiner sans remords sous les yeux de son cadet tout comme plusieurs années auparavant… ?

Kisame: *la fixant de ses yeux blancs, un sourire aux lèvres* Salut gamine, tu te souviens de moi je présume ?

La violette ne répondit pas, ses mains tremblaient autour des bras de son frère et ses grands yeux verts traduisaient également sa peur grandissante.

Akito: *inquiet pour sa sœur* _C'est l'homme qui fait souffrir neesan… ! _*fronce les sourcils et se redresse pour leur faire face* Laissez neesan tranquille bande de pervers maniaques !

Kisame : … C'est qui que tu traites de pervers maniaque ?!

Akito : *lui tire la langue* A ton avis !

Kisame : *la main sur la garde de son épée* Refais ça pour voir ?

Sayuri : Akito… ! *l'éloigne de l'homme-requin pour se placer devant son cadet* Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?

Kisame: Tu vas venir avec nous... *il jette un bref regard au garçon* Par contre on n'a pas besoin de ce mioche malpoli, et puis il en sait trop, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser... *se tourne vers son camarade* Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Itachi: *jetant un bref regard au garçon puis reporte son attention sur leur cible* Fais comme bon te semble... Tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester discret, si Konoha nous remarque, on peut dire adieu à la réussite de la mission.

Kisame : *sourit* Ouais, et échouer ne nous ressemble pas, pas vrai ?

Par elle ne savait quel moyen, la violette parvint à saisir et utiliser un de ses fumigènes attaché à sa ceinture, prit son frère et partit aussi vite que possible en direction du village de Konoha, essayant de chasser la peur qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait aperçue Kisame.

Sayuri: *courant avec son frère sur le dos* _Je dois avertir Konoha que l'Akatsuki est dans les parages… !_ Accroche-toi bien Akito!

Akito: *regardant derrière eux* Neesan, attention !

Itachi lança un shuriken géant dans leur direction, et Sayuri exécuta des mudras avec une rapidité due à l'adrénaline du moment et à son stress qui atteignait un seuil critique.

Sayuri: Suiton: Bouclier aqueux !

Un bouclier d'eau se forma autour du frère et de la soeur, la course du shuriken fut ainsi stoppée dès qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bulle. La kunoichi ne tarda pas à réagir et se remit à courir aussitôt vers le village caché des feuilles, se maudissant de s'être autant éloigné du village pour récolter des plantes mais surtout d'avoir entrainé son petit frère dans cette histoire. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose…

Kisame: *amusé* Des techniques Suiton? J'avais oublié que le clan Kiku les maitrisait. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! je comprends mieux pourquoi Pein nous a choisi pour cette mission. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Itachi: Vas-y doucement Kisame, les ordres sont de la ramener vivante

Kisame: Ouais, mais ça ne me ressemble pas d'échouer une mission, et puis c'est un ninja médecin, elle saura se soigner en cas de besoin, pas vrai ?

Itachi: …*soupir*

Kisame: *souriant et laissant paraître ses dents pointues* C'est parti ! Suiton: Requins aqueux !

La violette évita l'attaque en virant de côté et répliqua avec une technique Suiton déferlement, ainsi toute la zone se retrouva plongée sous plusieurs mètres d'eau cette fois-ci. Comparé à son duel avec Sakura, ce combat-ci mettait tous ses sens en alerte, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer son frère s'il l'atteignait…

Sayuri: *à la fois concentrée et intimidée par son adversaire* Si je pouvais réussir à le piéger avec ma prison aqueuse, ça laissera le temps à Akito de retourner à Konoha... Mais avec un adversaire comme lui, ça ne va pas être facile... *prend une bonne inspiration* Akito, dès que je te le dis, tu cours prévenir Konoha.

Akito: *surprit* Mais...!

Sayuri: *avec un doux sourire* Tu cours vite, je te fais confiance.

Kisame: *courant dans leur direction, Samehada en main* Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ?!

Kisame frappa, malheureusement il n'atteignit qu'un simple clone aqueux qui disparut en plusieurs gouttelettes aussitôt le coup donné. Il devait avouer ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Il avait cru en voyant son air paniqué, qu'elle ne penserait même pas à se défendre et qu'elle ferait juste tout pour lui échapper.

Kisame: _*sourcils froncés* Elle m'a eu... Ca m'apprendra à foncer en la sous-estimant… Quand a-t-elle pu faire un clone… ?_

Sayuri: *Arrivant par derrière* Suiton: Prison Aqueuse!

La prison d'eau se forma autour de l'homme à la peau bleue qui se retrouva immobilisé... Dû moins pour quelques minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Akito puisse s'enfuir vers Konoha, enfin c'était ce que la violette osait espérer...

Sayuri: *à son frère* Vas-y!

Son frère descendit de son dos et se mit à courir sur l'eau en direction de Konoha sous le regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé du nukenin.

Sayuri: _Et maintenant je vais essayer d'en faire autant..._ *machoire crispée, regarde Kisame dans sa bulle* _Mais si je lâche ma concentration il sera libéré… _

Kisame, lui, s'amusait de ce comportement. Il voyait bien à son regard la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Pourtant, elle avait choisi de couvrir le gamin. Il n'y avait pas à dire : les ninjas de Konoha étaient ben divertissants.

Kisame: *les bras croisés, d'un ton neutre* Bien joué, seulement tu oublis que je ne suis pas seul

Comme pour illustrer ses mots, une main ferme se saisit son bras et la fit stopper net sa technique l'emprisonnant. C'était Itachi.

Itachi: *de son ton calme, il fixe la violette* Assez rit, viens avec nous.

Sayuri: *elle jette un discret coup d'oeil vers son petit frère puis vers le brun qui la retient* _Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Pourquoi irais-je avec eux, n'est-ce pas après Naruto-kun qu'ils en ont… ?_ *secoue la tête* Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous suivrais… !

Kisame: *fait craquer ses épaules* Je vais me charger du gamin, ce serait ennuyant que le village soit au courant…

Le nukenin partit aussitôt sur les traces du gamin, courant sur l'eau à grande vitesse. Il rattraperait Akito sans aucun problème à cette allure... Désespérée, Sayuri tentait vainement de se dégager de la poigne du brun pour partir sauver son frère.

Sayuri: N-non… ! L... Lâchez-moi...!

Elle ne cessait de gigoter tentant de partir à sa poursuite mais Itachi la retenait toujours par le poignet et la fit revenir près de lui d'un geste ferme mais non brusque. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle en même temps que son Sharingan apparaissait, son visage était proche de celui de la captive qui cessa de se débattre sous la surprise et la peur. Il lui susurra juste quelques mots à son oreille, des mots qui la surprirent : ils avaient besoin d'elle... Elle les yeux vers lui, se demandant pourquoi ils nécessitaient leur aide, cependant elle fut prise au dépourvue par son genjutsu, et elle s'écroula rapidement dans les bras du brun aux sharingans, profondément endormie, laissant ainsi son petit frère en proie avec Kisame...

.

.

Dans sa course, Kisame se retourna un bref instant pour voir leur cible s'écrouler dans les bras d'Itachi. Apparemment le Sharingan avait fonctionné conformément à leur plan. Le nukenin bénit silencieusement son partenaire d'avoir un don aussi utile et se reconcentra sur son objectif : le gamin fuyard.

Kisame: _Bon, plus qu'à rattraper le gamin et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien raconter à Konoha... Je vais lui apprendre à me traiter de pervers maniaque à ce petit impertinent !_

Continuant à courir sur l'eau, il finit par apercevoir le gamin quelques mètres devant lui, courant lui aussi sur l'eau mais beaucoup moins rapidement et moins habilement que l'homme requin – en même temps, lui n'était qu'un petit garçon alors que lui était un nukenin de rang S.

Kisame: *lève les yeux sur les remparts de Konoha* Mais ce rythme il risque de franchir les portes de Konoha avant que je ne l'attrape... *fais des mudras* Suiton: Les eaux déchainées!

L'eau commença alors à frémir sous leurs pieds puis à se mouvoir de façon bien agitées et Akito perdit rapidement l'équilibre et finit par glisser dedans. Kisame le rattrapa alors par le pied et le sortit de l'eau d'une main, dégainant Samehada de l'autre et scrutant l'enfant qui se débattait en vain.

Akito: *remuant* Lâche-moi espèce de poisson pourri !

Kisame: *fronce les sourcils* Espèce de petit... ! *voyant ses pupilles nacrées* un membre du clan Hyuga, hein? J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en éliminer un. *ricane tandis que l'enfant se raidit* Adieu gamin, t'en fais pas on prendra soin de ta soeur.

Il leva Samehada mais au moment de frapper quelque chose le retint et quelques coups lui firent lâcher sa prise sur le gamin qui fut récupérer illico dans sa chute par un éclair orange.

Kisame: *se retourne* Qu'est-ce que...!

?: *ses clones disparaissant, déposant Akito* Ben c'est pas demain la veille que je te laisserai faire du mal à mes amis !

Akito: *soulagé* Naruto !

Kisame: *sourcils froncés* _Et merde, le Kyubi... On est découvert…_

Naruto : *préparant un rasengan avec des clones* Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer des enfants espèce de face de poiscaille !

Kisame : Tch… *il évite les coups du blond avec aisance mais toutefois pensif* _et dire que Pein ne veut pas qu'on l'attaque pour l'instant..._ *se met hors de sa portée* _On se reverra Kyubi !_

Il disparut aussitôt et l'eau du terrain s'évapora rapidement après, laissant le blond et le garçon. Après tout, ils avaient tout de même réussit à attraper la kunoichi, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire dans les parages avant de s'éloigner du village…

Naruto: Grr espèce de... *se tourne vers le garçon* ça va aller Akito, il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Akito: *mâchoire crispée, les larmes coulent de ses yeux en se souvenant de leur but* Naruto... Ils ont enlevés Sayuri-neesan… !

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong> Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai beaucoup hésiter à remettre ces chapitres en ligne mais en voyant que 3-4 personnes avaient apprécié mes deux premiers chapitres, je me suis dis que je pouvais faire un effort et poster... J'espère que cette fiction vous plait et, si oui, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations... même si vous n'aimez pas en fait, ça pourrait peut-être me permettre de m'améliorer.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Enlèvement

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Anon:** Tant mieux, je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire plait (en même temps, qui ne le serait pas ?) Patience pour le réveil de Sayuri, mais, je dois avouer qu'à sa place, je m'inquiéterai x)

**Izzi:** Et nan, Sasori n'est pas mort ! Bon, je dois avouer que dans la version originale il ne figurait pas mais, après réflexions, j'ai décidé de trouver une excuse pour le remettre dans le récit parce que l'Akatsuki sans son Scorpion, bah c'est pas la même chose ~ Et puis j'ai des projets top secrets pour lui Héhéhé !

**Encore merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça fait ultra plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent à mon travail** (même s'il ne date pas exactement d'hier...)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>?: <strong>Comme c'est bon un peu de calme de temps en temps...

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ce dernier en avait enfin terminé avec la montagne de rapports de missions figurant qui lui obstruait la vue sur la porte depuis la matinée. Avec un soupir d'aise, Tsunade se laissa s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, se massant la nuque, ses pensées se dirigeant vers ce qu'elle ferait de sa soirée. Elle avait bien envie d'aller boire un verre…

**?:** *voix au loin* Mamie Tsunade… !

Cependant, Naruto entra tout à coup dans le bureau, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, Akito Hyuga sur ses épaules, faisant regretter au sennin sa phrase précédente. Comment avait-elle put imaginer avoir la paiix… ? Shizune arriva à son tour en courant, elle aussi un peu secouée, alertée par le claquement et apportant également une nouvelle pour l'hokage... Bonne ou mauvaise? Tsunade opta pour une mauvaise vu l'air paniquée de son assistante. Elle songea un instant à fuir très loin afin de souffler un peu mais elle se résigna finalement avec un soupir, comprenant que son rôle d'Hokage l'obligeait à tout traiter.

**Shizune:** Naruto ! C'est quoi ces manières ?! Tu aurais quand même pu frapper avant d'entrer !

**Tsunade:** *la tête dans les mains, appuyée sur son bureau, blasée d'avance* _Et voilà, déjà qu'on n'est jamais tranquille mais en plus il faut qu'ils s'agitant tous... Ce village attire les ennuis décidément... _

**Naruto:** *se détourne de la brune* Pas le temps pour ça !

Il arriva devant le bureau de Tsunade, le regard froncé et ses gestes précipités étaient annonciateurs de très mauvaises nouvelles. Un Naruto énervé n'était pas une chose habituelle.

**Tsunade:** *agacée* Je peux savoir c'est quoi tout ce raffut?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave pour que vous fassiez autant de raffut ?!

**Naruto:** *abattant ses poings sur le bureau* Mamie Tsunade, deux membres de l'Akatsuki viennent d'enlever Sayuri !

**Tsunade:** *se lève d'un coup de son siège, alerte* Comment ?! Est-ce bien vrai, Naruto ?!

**Naruto:** Évidemment que c'est vrai ! J'allais la rejoindre pour lui proposer de manger des ramens avec Choji et moi mais ses parents m'ont prévenus qu'elle était sortie alors je suis allé à sa rencontre dans les bois mais quand je suis arrivé c'est Akito que j'ai trouvé sur le point de se faire tuer par l'espèce de requin du village caché de la brume !

**Tsunade :** *fronce les sourcils* Qui était avec lui ?

Bien sûr, elle se doutait de la réponse mais elle préférait être sûre. A vrai dire, pour ne pas qu'ils soient repérés par les gardes, ça devait être Itachi qui l'accompagnait. Après tout, ce dernier connaissait le fonctionnement de Konoha et savait également où se plaçaient les gardes pour faire leur ronde.

**Naruto :** J'ai cru apercevoir Itachi, mais il a disparu rapidement après... Mais pas de doute possible, ils l'ont enlevé, *lève les yeux sur Akito* pas vrai ?

**Akito : ***baisse les yeux tristement*Ils ont dit à Sayuri-neesan qu'elle devait aller avec eux… Elle a essayée de nous ramener au village, mais ils nous ont rattrapé, alors elle les a occupée pour que je vous prévienne…

**Tsunade :** _Ok, ça commence bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête…_ *se tourne vers la brune, devinant que quelque chose de similaire s'est produit* … Shizune, qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ?

**Shizune:** *intervenant enfin* Tsunade-sama, quelqu'un s'est introduits dans les bureaux de la morgue du village et à tout saccagé !

**Tsunade :** *fronce les sourcils* Les intrus ont-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

**Shizune : **On suppose que oui, la bague appartenant au membre de l'Akatsuki que nous avons autopsié à disparue tout à l'heure dans l'après-midi. *lis un document qu'elle porte* Un témoin jurerait avoir aperçu un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs portant la tenue d'Akatsuki. Apparemment il s'agirait des mêmes personnages qu'a affrontés Naruto.

**Tsunade:** _Ce n'est pas vrai... ! l'Akatsuki ne cessera donc jamais ses activités... ?!_ *relève la tête vers la brune* Shizune, convoques-moi Shikamaru sur le champ !

**Shizune:** Aye !

Elle partit immédiatement à la recherche du garçon, apeurée de la réaction qu'aurait sa supérieure si elle ne le ramenait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient. La blonde profita donc de l'instant pour se tourner vers Naruto, lui donnant à son tour de nouvelles directives. Il était hors de question de laisser l'Akatsuki s'en sortir ! Elle ignorait leur plan actuel et ce qu'ils comptaient faire de Sayuri mais elle ne resterait pas les bras croisé à attendre de savoir leurs intentions. Shikamaru formulerait des hypothèses et les autres feraient de leur mieux pour ramener la jeune fille saine et sauve au village.

**Tsunade:** *d'un ton ferme* Naruto, je veux que tu ailles à leur poursuite. Emmène Sai, Shino, Kiba et Hinata et ramenez Sayuri au village ! Vous avez trois jours ! Passé ce délai, revenez, même si vous n'avez pas réussi à la ramener, et ne quittez le Pays du feu sous aucun prétexte. S'ils ont des renforts, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. Avec Shikamaru nous établirons une autre stratégie dans le cas où vous ne parviendriez pas à les retrouver et nous essaierons de comprendre la raison de leur acte.

**Naruto:** *déposant Akito* Ne vous en faites pas mamie Tsunade, toi non plus Akito, je la ramènerai coute que coute !

Il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée.

**Tsunade:** _Un clone... ? Sacré Naruto va._ *se remet au fond de son siège* Akito, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'enlèvement de Sayuri.

.

.

Plus loin dans le village, Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps et se trouvait déjà dans le quartier du clan Inuzuka, tambourinant aux portes pour voir son camarade. A l'intérieur, les chiens aboyaient de coutume contre les martellements mais il n'y prêta pas attention, continuant dans sa lancée pour faire réagir le brun.

**Naruto :** *martonne la porte de coups de poings* Oi ! Kiba ouvre moi ! Ouvre-moi, c'est très urgent ! Ouvre bon sang !

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et violemment et l'interpellé apparut suivit de son fidèle chien blanc, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front tandis qu'il scrutait le blond de ses étranges pupilles fendues.

**Kiba: **Naruto?! Mais t'as pas fini de gueuler comme ça devant chez les gens ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

**Naruto:** *la voix ferme* Pas le temps de t'expliquer, on a une mission ! Prends le nécessaire et allons chercher les autres !

**Kiba: **_Ca à l'air urgent._ *hoche la tête* Très bien! Aller Akamaru!

Kiba rentra et ressortit aussitôt après avec son matériel de shinobi, Akamaru sur ses pas. Les deux garçons et l'animal partirent donc de suite vers le quartier Hyuga et allèrent trouver la résidence principale du clan, où Naruto recommença à frapper à la porte comme un forcené. Celle-ci s'ouvrit juste ensuite, sur une brune intriguée et inquiète.

**?:** *surprise et rougissante de coutume* Naruto kun ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

**Naruto: ***toujours aussi agité* Hinata, on a besoin de toi, je t'expliquerai en chemin !

**Kiba: ***main sur la hanche, d'un ton calme*Une mission urgente apparemment. Prends vite le nécessaire, il ne faut pas trainer.

**Hinata:** *hoche la tête, résolue* D'accord ! *elle retourne chez elle et reviens presque aussitôt avec le matériel nécessaire du ninja* C'est bon je suis prête !

**Naruto:** _Il ne manque plus que deux personnes..._ *se tourne vers ses deux camarades* Maintenant allons chercher Shino !

**Shino:** *arrivant, mains dans les poches comme de coutume* Pas la peine, je suis là, mes insectes m'ont mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je suis prêt et j'ai averti Sai, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Comme pour confirmer, Sai arriva juste après qu'il ait fini sa phrase, debout sur un de ses oiseaux d'encre et sauta de ce dernier en le révoquant pour atterrir auprès du petit groupe formé. Heureusement que Shino pouvait communiquer avec les insectes et que ces derniers se trouvaient un peu partout dans le village, ça facilitait drôlement la tâche !

**Sai:** *rajustant ses parchemins* je suis prêt

**Naruto:** Tant mieux, ne perdons pas de temps alors !

Ils partirent de Konoha aussitôt et parcoururent rapidement les bois à la vitesse maximum. Hormis Naruto et Shino, les autres ne savaient pas quel était l'objectif de la mission, c'est pourquoi le jeune Inuzuka interrogea finalement :

**Kiba:** *sourcils froncés* Alors Naruto? Cette mission, tu nous expliques ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Poursuivre ? Capturer ? Combattre ? Ramener quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

**Naruto:** *restant attentifs aux environs* Un peu de tout : L'Akatsuki a enlevé Sayuri et nous partons à leur poursuite !

**Kiba & Hinata :** Quoi ?!

**Hinata:** *choquée* L'Akatsuki l'a enlevé? Mais... Pourquoi?

**Shino:** *la mine pensive derrière ses lunettes* Je pensais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'après les jinchuuriki, ils doivent avoir quelque chose en tête, sinon pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?

**Kiba :** *sourcils froncés* C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est après toi qu'ils courent… Pourquoi elle ?

**Hinata :** Peut-être pour ses techniques médicales ?

**Shino :** Peut-être...

Ils se turent un instant. Il était vrai que les capacités du clan Kiku étaient plutôt bien connues, cependant, cet enlèvement les inquiétait. Sayuri était la dernière survivante de son clan mais aussi une camarade gentille et appréciée.

**Kiba :** Ça ne m'enchante pas de le dire, mais les types d'Akatsuki sont surpuissants. Vous savez autant que moi de quoi ils sont capable : l'un deux à tué Asuma-sensei et était immortel ! Alors je doute que ce soit pour de simples soins...

**Sai :** Mais tous ne sont pas immortels. J'ai entendu dire que Kakashi-sensei avait arraché le bras d'un de leur membre mais que ce dernier c'était enfuit. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils veuillent le soigner… Mais après… ils pourraient décider de se débarrasser d'elle…

**Hinata :** *se tourne vers le blond* ... Qu'en penses-tu Naruto-kun ?

**Naruto:** Je n'en sais rien... Mamie Tsunade a convoqué Shikamaru pour trouver une stratégie, et pour essayer de mettre tout ça au clair, mais… *serre les poignes, le regard résolu* je refuse de les laisser emmener Sayuri ! Je ne laisserai plus aucun de mes amis disparaître !

**Hinata:** _Naruto-kun..._

Tous savaient que Naruto s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Sasuke au village et ils comprenaient sans problème son désir ardent de mener à bien cette nouvelle mission de sauvetage. Il ne voulait pas qu'une fois encore, un de ses camarades soit abandonné par le village, il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

**Naruto:** *observant ses camarades avec sérieux et un sourire encourageant* Je ne possède pas de techniques sensorielles, ou permettant de voler… c'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance pour ça. Aidez-moi à retrouver et ramener Sayuri.

**Hinata:** *hoche la tête avec vigueur* D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi Naruto-kun ! *se concentre* Biakugan!

**Sai:** *se saisit d'un de ses parchemins et fait apparaître un oiseau d'encre* Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil là-haut.

**Shino:** *entouré de ses insectes qui finissent par se disperser* Mes insectes vont inspecter les alentours, ainsi on peut être sûr de ne pas les louper s'ils se trouvent dans le périmètre.

**Kiba:** *Souriant fièrement, chevauchant Akamaru* Rien n'échappe à notre flair, nous allons les trouver, hein Akamaru ?!

Le chien blanc acquiesça d'un aboiement vif et bruyant. Naruto remercia intérieurement ses camarades, ravit de faire équipe avec eux et, ensemble, ils continuèrent leur chemin espérant retrouver la kunoichi disparue et ses deux ravisseurs.

.

.

**?:** *entre dans le bureau* Vous m'avez demandé maitre Tsunade?

Le jeune homme observait l'Hokage d'un air blasé et fatigué habituel. Visiblement la perspective de travailler ne l'enchantait pas au plus haut point, mais elle tenterait de ne pas y prêter attention. Sur le moment il y avait plus urgent et puis le garçon n'était pas réputé pour son enthousiasme mais bien pour sa paresse affligeante malgré sa grande intelligence.

**Tsunade:** L'Akatsuki a refait des siennes dans le village aujourd'hui...

**?:** *surpris* Vraiment ? Ils ont tentés de capturer Naruto ?

L'Hokage secoua la tête. En fait, elle aurait même préféré que ce soit le cas car, connaissant Naruto, il serait parvenu à s'en sortir. Et puis il n'était pas seul, plus maintenant, alors il aurait eu le soutien de tous ses amis et même du village entier... Cependant, en ce qui concernait Sayuri, son cas était différent : elle venait tout juste de rentrer, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir tout le monde à cause de leurs missions... Et le fait que l'Akatsuki s'en prenne à la dernière survivante du clan Kiku l'inquiétait, ils privaient le monde du meilleur médecin existant et d'un élément important du village...

**Tsunade:** Non, pas cette fois... *lui tend une feuille sur laquelle les derniers agissements sont notés* Ils ont enlevé Kiku Sayuri. Il s'agissait d'Itachi Uchiha et de Kisame Hoshigaki selon Naruto et des témoins. J'ai envoyé Naruto, Sai, Shino, Hinata et Kiba sur leurs traces mais, connaissant l'Akatsuki, rien n'est dit qu'ils parviendront à les retrouver. Ils sont forts pour brouiller les pistes. Shikamaru, qu'en penses-tu?

Le brun se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté mais aussi réfléchit, s'emparant de la feuille qu'elle lui tendait. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège pour éloigner Naruto… ou bien était-ce tout simplement aussi simple que ça le semblait : peut-être avaient-ils besoin de soins vu qu'ils avaient perdu pas mal d'effectifs… Mais ça, il ne saurait le déduire qu'en étudiant correctement tout ce qui se savait sur le sujet.

**Shikamaru:** *inquiet, le regard parcourant le document avec attention*… Ils ont enlevé... Sayuri...? *fronce les sourcils, l'air soucieux* Maitre Tsunade, j'ai entièrement confiance en eux mais le fait est que ça fait plusieurs années déjà qu'Akatsuki fait des siennes et hormis celle où Sasori des sables rouges et Deidara ont emmené le kazekage, nous ne savons pas où se trouve leurs bases dans l'hypothèse où ils en ont plusieurs...

Elle consulta quelques documents concernant l'affaire dont parlait le jeune homme tandis que ce dernier poursuivait sa lecture. Non seulement l'Akatsuki était parvenue à sceller le démon de Gaara, mais en plus les deux nukenins s'en étaient tirés sans encombre... A part Deidara qui avait perdu ses deux bras. Sasori, lui, n'avait perdu que ses marionnettes. Mais c'était ce fait qui leur permettait de garder l'hypothèse qu'ils recherchaient un médecin compétant, mais surtout, influençable.

**Tsunade:** Suna a renvoyé des shinobis surveiller la grotte, mais jamais ils n'y ont croisés de membres d'Akatsuki ou qui que ce soit... *soupir* Je suppose que c'était prévisible.

**Shikamaru:** *relevant les yeux, ayant terminé sa lecture du rapport* Ils possèdent surement plusieurs planques un peu partout dans le monde. D'ailleurs ça expliquerait pourquoi on a tant de mal à les dénicher. *se masse la nuque* Nous ne la retrouveront pas facilement, sans vouloir paraître pessimiste bien sûr...

**Tsunade:** Que penses-tu de la situation… ? Qu'elles sont leurs intentions ?

**Shikamaru:** Je ne peux rien affirmer… *réfléchissant* Ça ne doit pas être un hasard, ils ont un plan en tête...

**Tsunade:** *sourcils froncés* Que veux-tu dire?

Le garçon commença alors à émettre plusieurs hypothèses concernant les plans du groupuscule ainsi que différentes stratégies pour partir à la recherche de la violette. Tsunade écoutait d'une oreille attentive ses quelques explications. Kakashi et Yamato vinrent rapidement se joindre aux éventuelles possibilités à envisager, et Tsunade décida d'envoyer le maitre du Doton chercher quelques documents à Suna.

.

.

Dans l'immense forêt bordant le village caché des feuilles, dans la zone appartenant au clan Nara, deux hommes vêtus de noir se dressait devant un parterre retourné. Apparemment ils avaient trouvés le bon endroit...

**?: ***près d'une zone de terre retournée, semblable à une mauvaise sépulture* A en croire par l'état des lieux, ça a dû se passer ici... On fait quoi ?

**?:** Déterre juste la tête et la bague, ça suffira...

**?:** *avec un sourire amusé* en espérant que la tête soit en un seul morceau, je n'ai pas envie de devoir chercher après un oeil ou une oreille... et puis bonjour l'allure, se promener avec une tête c'est pas courant. *fait des mudras* Suiton: le puissant geyser!

De l'eau jaillit du sol d'une puissance phénoménale, déterrant ainsi des morceaux de chairs et de tissus, pourrissant dont une tête tâchée de sang, de terre et de poussière. Cette dernière atterrie au sol avec une flopée d'injures sous les regards habitués de tels spectacles.

**?:** *le ton neutre malgré les jurons qui se font entendre* La tête est intacte, c'est déjà ça… *approche la tête* Comment tu te sens zombie ? *avec un sourire moqueur* Ils ne t'ont pas arrangé les types de Konoha, ils t'ont taillés en pièce si je puis dire.

**?:** *toussant et crachant de la terre tout en jurant* Pff... Beurk...! Pas trop tôt ! *crache* Ppt... ! Toujours aussi spirituel Kisame !

L'homme requin ricana. Il avait beau être découpé en morceau, cet immortel restait le même. C'était tout de même une douce petite vengeance de le voir dans un tel état misérable. Auparavant, ce dernier passait son temps à se moquer de ses camarades et de lancer des idioties agaçantes sur son fichu Dieu. Kisame profitait donc un peu du moment pour se satisfaire.

**Kisame: **J'ai une soudaine envie de te remettre dans ton trou.

**?:** *d'humeur massacrante* ENFOIRE! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer ! *crache à nouveau* Et ces P- d'asticots…! Ce salopard et ses ombres, je lui ferai payer ça !

**Kisame :** Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, qui est partit à Konoha en disant que ça ne serait qu'une partie de plaisir ?

**?: ***récupérant la bague parmi les restes*J'ai l'anneau. Kisame occupe-toi de lui.

L'homme requin opina du chef, tout de même peu enchanter à l'idée de se trimballer le religieux fanatique. Il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter ses commentaires agaçants tout le long du voyage.

**Kisame:** *saisissant la tête par sa chevelure pâle et salie* T'as quand même de la chance que l'on passait par là, Hidan. Et si Pein ne tenait pas à s'occuper un minimum des bras cassés comme toi, crois-moi qu'on ne perdrait pas de temps avec toi.

**Hidan:** *grimaçant de douleur* Itaie…! 'Me tiens pas par les cheveux, ça fait un mal de chien ! Mais aie! T'es aussi tendre que Kakuzu, espèce de saloperie d'athée !

**Kisame:** *avançant, blasé d'avance à l'idée de le supporter* Arrête de te plaindre tu m'énerves. On est venu te chercher, tu devrais être plus reconnaissant. En plus tu ne sens pas la rose, je comprends pourquoi les types de Konaha t'ont enterré si loin de leur village.

Malgré tout, Kisame riait intérieurement. Habituellement, c'était le Jashiniste qui l'agaçait, alors pour une fois il ne se priverait pas d'inverser les rôles.

**Hidan :** Tu t'es changé en poisson clown sur le chemin, l'abruti ?! Ca fait pitié mais c'est vrai que ça va mieux avec ta tronche !

**Kisame :** … *grinçant des dents, se tournant vers le brun* Itachi, dis-moi que tu vas le coincer dans un genjutsu, qu'on ait la paix pour le reste du voyage…

**Itachi :** *sans même les regarder* Réglez vos différents par vous-même. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire du tourisme alors faites-vous discret parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous voulez que j'intervienne.

L'immortel et son porteur continuèrent encore un peu leur dispute, l'un foudroyant l'autre du regard qui profitait de sa prise sur lui pour lui tirer les cheveux.

**Itachi :** *soupirant et s'arrêtant* Kisame, si vraiment il t'ennuie inversons nos charges, mais il est hors de question que vous continuez à vous disputer comme deux enfants.

**Kisame :** *hausse les épaules mais soupir, rassuré* Pourquoi pas ? Sinon je sens que je vais finir par l'achever moi-même…

**Hidan:** *une veine sur la tempe, dents serrées, railleur* 'Me fait pas rire, j'ai déjà suffisamment mal *remarque seulement la fille que porte Itachi* ...C'est ta nouvelle copine Itachi ? *fixant la violette* C'est que t'as pas de mauvais goût finalement, tu les choisis bien.

Les deux partenaires s'échangèrent un regard mi-blasé, mi-agacé et l'Uchiha foudroya à son tour l'immortel, sans pour le moins ajouter quoique ce soit tandis qu'il se chargeait de le porter avec autant de douceur que son camarade.

**Kisame:** *déposant Sayuri sur son épaule* C'est ta future partenaire imbécile, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a repris la bague de Kakuzu au village.

**Hidan:** *la regardant encore, surprit* Vraiment…? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça me sers à quoi dans cet état ?!

**Kisame :** Tu le sauras plus tard

**Itachi:** *regardant le ciel* Deidara et Tobi ne devraient plus tarder...

**Hidan:** *le regard porté sur la violette, pensif* Et ces idiots de Konoha savent déjà que vous êtes passé les voir ?

**Kisame:** Kyubi est arrivé pour sauver le gamin qui accompagnait la gamine, l'Hokage ne tardera pas à savoir. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas déjà au courant, c'est pourquoi Zetsu doit ramener Akiyoshi pour connaître leurs prochaines directives...

L'immortel continua de se renseigner sur les évènements, un peu calmé et le brun ne pouvait que soupirer silencieusement de soulagement. L'entendre brailler durant les réunions était déjà bien suffisant, il comprenait mieux Kakuzu maintenant.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Deidara et Tobi firent leur apparition, arrivant par la voie des airs depuis une création du blond. Ils atterrirent juste devant eux, engageant la conversation et une nouvelle joute verbale débuta cette fois entre le blond et l'immortel. Puis, après avoir plus ou moins calmé le jeu à l'aide de menaces silencieuses du Sharingan, ils partirent vers le Pays de la pluie aussitôt, sur un oiseau d'argile du blond. De la sorte ils réduisaient considérablement la durée du voyage et il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient retrouvés de suite…

.

.

Un peu à l'écart du village caché des feuilles, Sakura et Ino amassaient tranquillement des fleurs dans un champ bordant la périphérie de Konoha sous le Soleil couchant aux teintes orangées.

**Sakura:** *regardant le panier de fleurs* J'espère qu'elles conviendront à Asuma-sensei... Il aimait les fleurs ?

**Ino:** Pas particulièrement, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça... *avec un sourire tendre* Et puis ce n'est pas Shikamaru ou Choji qui iraient poser des fleurs sur sa tombe ou brûler une bougie pour lui...

**Sakura :** *riant* Ca ne leur ressemblerait pas, en effet.

**Ino :** *curieuse* Au fait, Sayuri ne devait pas nous rejoindre ?

**Sakura :** *se frottant la tempe, pensive* A vrai dire, quand je suis allé voir chez elle il n'y avait personne, pas même son frère ou ses parents… Je pensais interroger Hinata au passage et voir si elle voulait venir elle aussi mais elle non plus n'était pas là et Neji est allé s'entrainer avec Lee et Tenten alors…

**Ino :** *hausse un sourcil* C'est bizarre… Tu penses qu'elles seraient parties en mission ? Ou bien que… *voit quelqu'un arriver* …Tiens, regarde, ce n'est pas Akiyoshi Hyuga là-bas ?

**Sakura:** *regardant dans sa direction* Si... Oi ! Akiyoshi !

Surprit, le jeune garçon se retourna vers les deux kunoichis, sursautant presque en les apercevant. Lui qui avait pensé profiter de la confusion générale pour disparaitre sans un mot…

**Akiyoshi:** *hésitant, approchant d'un pas incertain* Sa... Sakura-chan… ! Ino-chan… !

**Sakura:** *intriguée* Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un genin comme toi ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner du village à une heure pareille...

**Akiyoshi:** Ah... Ah oui... Je me promenais juste... Un peu... Promis je vais faire attention... Akatsuki traine encore après l'enlèvement...

Les deux kunoichis s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Un enlèvement ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? S'était-il passé quelque chose au village sans qu'elles n'aient été mises au courant ? Ayant passé l'après-midi entre filles, elles n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention au reste…

**Ino:** *sourcils froncés d'incompréhension* L'enlèvement ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui a été enlevé ?

**Akiyoshi:** Ah... Euh... *déglutissant* _Oups..._ *se frotte la nuque* Ben... Deux membres d'Akatsuki ont … enlevés Sayuri-chan il y a quelques heures...

**Sakura:** Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

**Ino: **C'est vrai?!

**Akiyoshi:** Oui... Mais… Tsunade-sama a envoyé une équipe à sa recherche... Tout... Tout ira bien ! *se mord la lèvre* _Si ça continue elles vont s'apercevoir que j'ai espionné Tsunade-sama... si Zetsu n'arrive pas très vite..._

**Sakura:** Naruto… fait partie de l'équipe j'imagine… ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça timidement, se dandinant sur ses pieds en cherchant de l'aide du regard. Sakura ne prêtait pas trop attention à son étrange comportement car trop occupée à imaginer la réaction de son camarade blond lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis, mais la perspective de cet enlèvement lui faisait mal. Cela lui rappelait le départ de Sasuke et tous les deux ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de son départ…

**Sakura :** *murmure* Je pensais qu'Akatsuki n'en avais qu'après les jinchuuriki...

**Ino :** *acquiesce* Ca devient inquiétant… *relève les yeux sur l'enfant* Si c'est vrai, tu ferais mieux de rentrer au village…

**Akiyoshi: **Non, j'ai... J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami... et...

**?: Tu es en retard.**

Surprises, la rose et la blonde se retournèrent de concert et aperçurent un homme dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Du peu qu'elles pouvaient voir de lui, il avait une partie du visage blanche et l'autre noire, un peu comme s'il était découpé en deux de droite à gauche et un étrange camouflage de matière végétale l'entourait de chaque parts de son corps. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir son corps, c'était comme s'il sortait directement de la végétation, il y paraissait relié, c'était étrange à voir.

**Akiyoshi:** *gêné* Zetsu...

**Zetsu:** *intrigué par sa gêne* Hum ? *remarque les filles* Qui est-ce?

**Akiyoshi:** Sakura et Ino... Des amies...

**Zetsu:** *comprenant la situation* _**Elles ne vont pas nous lâcher, si on l'ouvre.**__ Jouons le jeu alors…_ Enchanté, je suis Zetsu... _**P**__**ff je t'en foutrais des « enchanté je suis Zetsu »… ! T'avais pas mieux comme plan ? **__Euh…_

**Sakura :** *suspicieuse* Salut…

**Ino:** *souriant en retour, charmée* Enchanté Zetsu ! Dis-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Konoha, tu viens de loin ?

**Zetsu:** _**I**__**mprovise… Et débrouille-toi avec elles, moi je ne dis rien ! C'est ton idée après tout !**_ _Tu n'es pas très gentil… _*soupir, ennuyée par l'absence de coopération de sa face noire* Je viens d'un village un peu plus au sud...

**Akiyoshi:** _Zetsu blanc semble à court d'idée… _Il m'a recueilli et entrainé au ninjutsu quand j'ai quitté le village, c'est presque une famille pour moi... *se pince la lèvre* _En plus c'est vrai… _

**Ino:** *curieuse* Vraiment?

Le nukenin acquiesça distraitement et la kunoichi à la chevelure blonde fit gaiement remarquer que c'était « mignon ». Il aurait aimé rester encore quelques temps à bavarder avec cette jeune fille sympathique et intrigante, mais son côté noir le rappela discrètement à l'ordre et lui remémora les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu : ne pas trainer et revenir avec Akiyoshi.

**Zetsu:** *déçu de devoir partir si vite* Désolé, je suis assez pressé... Akiyoshi, viens. _**Barrons-nous avant qu'elles ne se doutent de quelque chose ! **__Oui, j'ai compris…_*tourne un regard navré vers Ino avant de les saluer* Mesdemoiselles…

**Akiyoshi:** *rejoint Zetsu* A plus tard Sakura-chan, Ino-chan...

**Ino:** *le salue d'un signe de main* … A plus tard !

**Sakura:** _Bizarre ce type..._ Salut...

Et les deux disparurent dans la forêt sous les regards intrigués des deux kunoichis. L'une était ravie de cette étrange rencontre et la seconde demeurait perplexe quant à l'identité de cet homme. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre, c'était quoi ce style à la double face ?

**Ino :** *se tourne vers la rose en souriant* … Il était mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Sakura :** *une goutte sur la tempe, blasée des gouts de son amie* Si tu le dis.

**Ino :** J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux... Je n'en reviens toujours pas, l'Akatsuki aurait enlevé Sayuri ? Mais pourquoi?

**Sakura :** Je ne sais pas... Faisons confiance à maitre Tsunade, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Allons porter les fleurs à la tombe d'Asuma-sensei.

**Ino :** …Oui.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je vais essayer de publier à un rythme soutenu style toutes les semaines mais je ne peux rien promettre... J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu **


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le réveil

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Anon: **Ca y est, tu vas enfin voir la réaction de Sayu' ! :D Concernant Zetsu et Ino bah... J'adore ce pairing mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de faire quelque chose de plus concret dans les chapitres à venir... Sinon, j'espère trouver la motivation d'écrire d'autres One Shots sur les membres d'Akatsuki...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Le réveil<strong>

Un soir, dans le village caché de la pluie : Âme. Les quatre nukenins, la tête de leur camarade et la kunoichi toujours inconsciente viennent d'arriver à destination, descendant de leurs curieux moyen de transport et gagnèrent aussitôt une résidence surélevée, offrant une vue d'ensemble de la ville sombre et triste. Le groupe se sépara et Itachi et Kisame, qui avaient de nouveau échangé leur charge respective, allèrent à la rencontre d'une jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée.

**?:** *les regarde arriver, portant son attention sur la kunoichi que porte le brun* Vous avez réussi à ce que je vois... *remarque la tête décapitée* Et vous avez aussi ramené Hidan...

**Hidan:** *sourcils froncés devant son indifférence* Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un ton si monotone ?!

**Kisame:** *grogne* Ferme-là tu m'énerves.

Le nukenin de Kiri resserra son emprise sur la chevelure du Jashiniste de manière à faire taire ce dernier trop bavard à son gout. Itachi à ses côtés soupirait de ces nouvelles disputes mais ne souhaitait pas se mêler de ça.

**Hidan:** *grimaçant de douleur* Itai… ! Fais gaffe, merde !

La jeune femme soupira devant leur comportement enfantin et préféra se tourner vers le brun pour poursuivre la discussion.

**?:** … Quant à la bague de Kakuzu?

**Itachi:** *la sortant d'une de ses poches* La voici.

**?:** *récupère l'anneau* Très bien, Pein la remettra à Sayuri lorsqu'elle sera prête. *leur fait un signe de tête positif* Dépose-la dans la chambre vide au fond du repère, c'est le cœur de ce labyrinthe.

Le brun obéit s'éclipsa un instant le temps d'aller déposer la kunoichi à l'endroit indiqué. Pendant ce temps, la discussion continuait, Hidan s'impatientant, ne comprenant pas le rôle qu'il tiendrait dans cet état lamentable.

**Hidan:** Et moi, je fais quoi ?! Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je ne peux rien faire comme ça !

**Kisame:** *marmonnant* si tu pouvais commencer par la fermer, ça serait déjà un bon début… _Mais comment Kakuzu parvenait-il à le supporter ? Faudrait vraiment m'expliquer… _

**?:** La descendante du clan Kiku pourra te soigner quel que soit ton état.

**Hidan:** Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

**?: **Enfin… Pour ça je suppose qu'il te faudra te montrer plus… agréable et fréquentable...

L'immortel râla dans sa barbe quant à « cette bonne femme aux conseils aussi inutiles que Tobi » et une nouvelle plainte de douleur lui échappa quand Kisame tira sur ses mèches une fois encore. Itachi ne tarda pas à revenir ensuite et, après quelques discussions sur la suite des évènements, la jeune femme leur permit de se retirer.

Kisame grogna intérieurement, il aurait aimé pouvoir torturer le Jashiniste un peu plus longtemps... Mais, d'un côté, ne plus supporter ses jérémiades et ses sautes d'humeur l'arrangeait.

**Itachi:** *tournant les talons* Nous allons repartir pour Konoha. Le Hokage a surement prévu quelque chose pour essayer de retrouver sa trace. Il vaut mieux les tenir à l'oeil. Zetsu nous rejoindra plus tard avec Akiyoshi.

**Kisame:** *s'apprête à partir lui aussi, faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la bleue* Konan, je n'ai pas envie de me le trimballer en attendant le réveil de la gamine. Fais-en ce que t'en veux, mais ça, ça reste là.

Sur ce, l'homme requin déposa finalement à peine doucement la tête au sol et repartit avec Itachi, laissant Hidan et la jeune femme en fâcheux face-à-face. Il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait au brun qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait un peu pâlot… sûrement sa maladie qui refaisait des siennes et le nukenin de Kiri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter intérieurement d'avoir épargné un membre de ce clan de médecins. Pas de doute, la gamine saurait aider Itachi à vaincre la maladie.

Derrière eux, Konan scrutait le décapité avec indifférence tandis que ce dernier continuait de pester contre la tendresse inexistante de leur camarade.

**Hidan:** Tss, quel espèce d'abruti ! *Regarde Konan qui le fixe calmement* Konan… tu ne vas pas me laisser là quand même...? *hausse un sourcil inquiet* _Si cet imbécile de blond passe par là il ne manquera pas de me shooter dedans, ça j'en suis sûr. Quant à Tobi..._ *frissonne mentalement* _Je n'ose même pas imaginer..._

La jeune femme soupira après un court instant, le ramassa avec tout de même plus de douceur que l'homme-requin – chose qui ne déplu pas à l'immortel - et se rendit dans la salle où la violette reposait sur le lit situé sur la gauche. La chambre était petite et ne comportait que quelques vieux meubles et deux lits séparés par juste un rideau – un minimum d'espace vital pour chacun tout de même. Au passage elle sorti d'une grande armoire deux nouvelles capes noires aux nuages rouges qu'elle déposa sur la commode.

**Konan:** Tu ne sers pas à grand-chose pour l'instant, alors autant que tu gardes un oeil sur elle... *lui adresse un regard préventif* N'oublie pas d'être un minimum agréable avec elle.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa le Jashiniste sur cette même table de chevet puis repartit sans rien ajouter, comme à son habitude, s'empressant d'aller retrouver Pein afin de lui faire un rapport de la situation et de lui donner.

**Hidan:** *ronchonnant* Ah celle-là j'te jure ! Bon, J'ai pas envie de poiroter... *soupire longuement avant de porter son attention sur celle qui deviendrait sa partenaire* Eh, réveille-toi !

.

.

A quelques salles de là, assis nonchalamment sur une fenêtre ouverte, Deidara contemplait la ville en contrebas silencieusement, les bouches de ses mains s'amusant distraitement à former des créations d'argiles aux formes variées.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme était plutôt curieux mais aussi perplexe des derniers évènements. Hidan avait été le membre le plus récemment recruté après Tobi mais ça n'était pas comme s'il était ou avait été quelqu'un d'innocent comme une médic-nin' de presque dix-sept ans. Qu'elle réaction aurait-elle au réveil en comprenant son destin ? C'était bien ce qui intriguait le nukenin à la chevelure blonde. De plus, ça lui rappelait un peu son recrutement. La descendante du clan Kiku n'avait visiblement, elle non plus, pas le choix et devait se contenter de les rejoindre sans discussion… Il la plaindrait presque.

Mais Itachi et Kisame vinrent rapidement mettre un terme à ses interrogations intérieures et il ne tarda pas à en obtenir la raison.

**Deidara :** *surprit* Quoi, vous retournez là-bas ?

**Kisame :** Il le faut bien, qui sait ce qu'a prévu le Hokage ?

**Deidara :** *se frotte la nuque avec un air ennuyé et blasé* Ca je veux bien le croire. Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de vous y emmener ? Je ne suis pas un service de transport, hm. Et mes œuvres d'art sont censées disparaitre dans une déflagration artistique !

**Kisame :** Peut-être, mais on irait beaucoup plus vite de cette façon, le chef veut que l'on fasse « vite et bien », alors il serait préférable que tu nous ramène là-bas.

**Deidara :** Tss… *croise les bras* Et, concrètement, pourquoi retourner là-bas ?

**Kisame :** *soupir* Quelle tête de mule. Dis-lui Itachi.

**Itachi :** Pein demande à ce que nous nous assurions que les équipes de recherches ne trouvent pas Sayuri avant qu'elle ait rejoint l'organisation de son plein gré et que nous gardions un œil sur le réceptacle de Kyubi.

**Deidara :** *hausse les épaules* Il n'a pas peur d'attendre, hm.

Le partenaire du blond profita du court instant de silence pour faire son apparition, son sempiternel et étrange masque toujours en place sur son visage. L'homme-requin lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le masqué jubila à l'idée d'une nouvelle sortie.

**Tobi :** Oh, sempai, allons-y, ça ne nous prendra que quelques heures !

**Deidara :** *soupir* _Pff, moi qui voulais être là au réveil de la nouvelle…_ Ouais, c'est bon. Si c'est un ordre de Pein je vais le faire.

**Kisame :** Quand même !

**Deidara :** Pff…

Le blond s'appliqua donc à créer deux de ses oiseaux d'argiles et grimpa dessus accompagné de ses trois camarades pour les mener à nouveau au pays du Feu là où devaient se trouver les équipes de recherche. Il continuait tout de même de ronchonner intérieurement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir la réaction de la jeune recrue lors de son réveil...

.

.

Elle rêvait à moitié. En fait, tout était assez flou autour d'elle, un mélange de réel et de souvenirs lointains pour certains. Des voix résonnaient mais elle était incapable de savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Elle n'était même pas certaine de les connaitre… Un effet secondaire du Genjutsu ?

Bien sûr, son esprit était si embrumé qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir subi l'art oculaire de l'Uchiha.

Ses « rêves » n'avaient cessé d'alterner souvenirs et inventions. Elle avait vu des hommes à l'apparence floue parler entre eux et se disputer vivement avec ce qui semblait être une tête, mais ça, elle ne savait pas que c'est parce qu'elle n'avait été qu'à moitié endormie. Elle se rappelait juste de nuances de couleur : beaucoup de noir et de rouge, du bleu gris, du jaune, de l'orange… Mais aussi un sacré vent frais qui l'avait fait se recroqueviller machinalement.

Sa tête était lourde à force de revoir des passages complets de sa vie tout en entendant de façon non distingue des dialogues qui n'avaient nullement leur place ici. Puis, à nouveau, tout se mélangea et, cette fois, elle se revoyait avec ces hommes, arborant une tenue similaire à la leur toujours floue. Un blond et un argenté lui faisant face, l'un se plaçant devant elle comme pour la protéger tandis que l'autre voyait sa peau se noircir et son regard se faire rouge. Elle les vit se jeter l'un vers l'autre et une immense tâche rouge gicla, faisant violemment bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

L'endroit semblait étrange et ancien et lui était totalement inconnu. Où pouvait-elle bien être? Et qui étaient ces hommes qu'elle avait vus dans son rêve ? Et ces conversations coupées qu'elle avait entendue… ?

**?:** Enfin réveillée, pas trop tôt !

Surprise d'entendre parler, elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, scrutant la pièce d'un oeil intrigué : un second lit en parallèle au sien pouvant être séparé par un rideau, une armoire, une petite fenêtre... Les lieux semblaient bien sobres, mais… Son regard s'attarda sur une tête décapitée qui ornait la table de chevet. Quelle décoration macabre… Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille, sa tête était encore un peu douloureuse sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en comprendre la raison.

**Sayuri:** *regarde la tête avec curiosité* Elle a l'air si réelle... Si je n'étais pas médecin je tournerais surement de l'oeil…

**La tête:** Ah bah t'en as mis du temps, j'ai bien cru que je devrais attendre jusqu'à demain matin... !

Sayuri ne bougea pas et continua de fixer la tête, incertaine. Venait-elle de rêver ? Comme pour confirmer que non, l'homme afficha une moue dubitative, ses pupilles étrangement violettes suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

**Sayuri:** *choquée* _C'est vivant ?!_

**La tête:** *affiche un sourire amusé devant sa surprise* Quoi, tu croyais que je faisais partie de la fichue décoration ? *la zieute de haut en bas* Eh mais c'est que tu es encore plus jolie réveillée ! Dis donc, une présence féminine ça va bien me changer de ce radin de Kakuzu !

Effrayée de cette découverte et rougissante devant le compliment ainsi que le regard équivoque, sa première réaction fut de s'emparer du drap pour le jeter vivement sur son interlocuteur de sorte à ce qu'il stoppe son observation un peu trop gênante. C'est vrai ça, c'était quoi ce regard insistant ?!

**La tête:** *en dessous du drap* Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Ca va pas ou quoi ! Enlève-moi ce truc, bordel !

La violette s'assit, en tremblant sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la masse qui remuait sous le tissu.

**La tête:** Eh! Enlève-moi ce truc ! C'est pas très pratique pour respirer! 'Me dis pas que toi aussi t'as des tendances meurtrières comme l'autre taré ?!

**Sayuri:** *reprend ses esprits et le pointe du doigt* Di-dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes! Vous devriez être mort... !

**La tête:** *remue* Enlève-moi ça déjà !

Elle hésita encore avant que la raison de la reprenne soudain. Quelle idiote elle faisait, ça ne devait déjà pas être agréable d'être dans un tel état alors si en plus elle le gênait en le couvrant d'un drap… D'une main tremblante, elle saisit le tissu et l'enleva avec précaution.

**La tête :** Merci ! *soupir fortement pour se calmer* Tu t'appelles Sayuri, si je ne me trompe pas. Ben moi c'est Hidan, comme tu peux le voir, je suis immortel !

**Sayuri :** *s'assoit sagement face à lui, déglutissant en l'observant avec inquiétude* Qu... Que vous est-il arrivé pour que… vous soyez ainsi… ?

**Hidan :** *fronce les sourcils* Un enfoiré m'a décapité puis enterré six pieds sous terre... Si je le retrouve, je le charcute !

Devant son regard inquiet, le décapité se tue, se souvenant des paroles de Konan. Moui, en même temps, ça paraissait logique qu'il lui faudrait mettre la gamine en confiance pour espérer obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Après tout, il pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux visiblement innocents qu'elle était un peu perdu – surement à cause du Genjutsu de cet idiot d'Uchiha. Il lui faudrait remettre ses plans de vengeances et ses dialogues sur la mort à plus tard… Hélas…

**Hidan :** Bon les autres m'ont déterré mais j'ai toujours un petit problème, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ce serait vraiment sympa si t'arrangeais ça. Tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça fait…

Bon, à son regard, il pouvait lire que l'affaire était presque dans le sac et il jubila intérieurement. Ca ne semblait visiblement pas si dur de la manipuler. Apparemment elle était ce genre de personne gentille, bien attentionnée et tout, c'était facilement lisible sur ses traits fins et doux.

**Hidan :** *avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire charmeur* Aller ma jolie, rends-moi mon corps, je serai gentil et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Tu as ma parole.

Sayuri accepta finalement son offre et il soupira intérieurement. Il ne ferait pas ça tous les jours… La séduire ne lui posait pas de problème –après tout elle était agréable au regard- mais devoir être poli et tout, ça, ça l'agaçait déjà. Il était un nukenin et serviteur de Jashin, pas un homme de politesse, mxrde alors !

Observant toujours son interlocutrice, il fut ravi de voir celle-ci s'avancer vers lui. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses mains fines et il se senti bien plus comblé d'une telle tendresse. C'était autre chose que la brutalité des autres crétins du groupe. Même Konan ne rivaliserait pas. Aussi doucement, elle le déposa sur le lit, concentra son chakra dans ses paumes, commença à distribuer son chakra. Au bout de quelques minutes le corps nu du décapité apparu, sans aucunes séquelles.

**Sayuri:** *relâchant sa concentration de chakra puis reculant un peu* ... Et voilà.

L'immortel se leva lentement, dégourdit un à un ses nouveaux membres un peu endoloris et engourdis. Bon sang ce que ça faisais du bien d'être à nouveau entier ! Faisant craquer ses épaules, et faisant jouer ses phalanges unes à unes, l'immortel se leva finalement avec un sourire ravi puis il noua le drap autour de sa taille comme premier vêtement d'un air soulagé.

**Hidan:** Ca fait du bien de retrouver son corps ! *Il lui adresse un sourire* Aller, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

**Sayuri:** *se frotte la tempe* … Où sommes-nous?

Le Jashiniste resta muet un instant, un sourcil haussé. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question. Itachi et Kisame ne lui avaient rien expliqué ? Ah, ça expliquait peut-être l'usage du Genjutsu, mais Hidan n'aimait pas se tracasser les méninges.

**Hidan:** *surprit* Comment ça? T'es pas au courant?

Pour seule réponse, la kunoichi secoua doucement la tête et il soupira longuement, jurant intérieurement contre ces idiots incapables de faire le travail comme il le fallait.

**Hidan :** Nous sommes dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki, celui d'Âme pour être plus précis. En tant que nouveau membre de l'organisation, je pensais tout de même que les autres t'auraient expliqué... *croise les bras avec une moue ennuyée* Tss… Cet enfoiré de Kisame aurait pu te donner des détails au lieu de s'amuser à me torturer… !

Surprise de cette révélation, la violette recula de quelques pas, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Ses souvenirs étant encore flous. Elle avait oublié qu'avant d'être inconsciente, elle avait eu brièvement à faire avec un duo de cette organisation… Mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Cet Hidan était-il sérieux au moins ?

**Sayuri:** *murmure* Dans une base de... L'Akatsuki...? Nouveau membre...? *voix normale* De-de quoi est-ce que vous … ?

Son regard se porta à cet instant sur l'une des commodes de la pièce et elle ne remarqua qu'alors que deux manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges siégeaient à cet endroit, lui apportant la preuve que l'immortel disait vrai. Ces manteaux étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

**Sayuri :** *craintive et comprenant la situation* Alors, vous êtes...

Devant son incrédulité, le nukenin, lui, comprit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué où elle se trouvait et il s'en amusa tout de même un minimum.

**Hidan:** Et oui, tu as tout comprit : *se désigne* Je suis un membre d'Akatsuki ! Nukenin du stupide village de Yu. *la pointe de l'index* Et désormais toi aussi tu l'es ! Tu es ma nouvelle partenaire !

**Sayuri:** _Mais alors... Akito...? Que lui est-il arrivé pendant que je… ? Et j'ai soigné un membre de l'Akatsuki ?!_ *secoue la tête* Vous... Vous devez faire erreur…

**Hidan:** *s'approche avec son expression amusée* Tu veux voir si je fais erreur ?

**Sayuri:** *recule en le voyant venir* Laissez-moi tranquille!

La kunoichi se détourna vivement de son interlocuteur pour ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit dans le long couloir en courant, l'immortel sur les talons qui lançaient de nombreux jurons fleuris à son adresse. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle continuait de courir afin d'échapper à son poursuivant bien trop collant à son gout.

Elle ne devait pas flancher... Difficile à faire en fait car l'endroit était visiblement truffé de portes toutes semblables mais dont la grande majorité devait surement être piégées. Le chemin qu'elle empruntait était totalement aléatoire, ouvrant le moins de portes possibles, elle ne faisait même pas attention aux lieux qu'elle traversait à toute allure car trop occupée à essayer de trouver une issue. Grossière erreur.

**Sayuri:** *jette un regard par-dessus son épaule* Il me suit toujours... comment le semer ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit… !

**Hidan:** *regarde où elle va* _Aucune chance qu'elle s'enfuie, c'est une impasse !_ *avec un sourire en coin* Pas la peine de courir, tu n'as nulle part où aller !

**Sayuri :** *arrivant à un croisement, paniquée* _Gauche ou droite… ?! … Euh... Droite... !_

Empruntant donc la voie de droite, elle parcouru encore quelques mètres mais elle regretta bien vite son choix : le chemin menait sur une bête impasse. Le couloir se terminait sur rien du tout et elle comprit que le repère était volontairement ainsi disposé en labyrinthe. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de songer à rebrousser chemin car son poursuivant profita de ce mince instant de surprise et d'inattention pour la rattraper.

**Hidan:** *l'attrapant par une clef de bras* Je te tiens ! Bien essayé, seulement nos planques peuvent parfois être de véritables labyrinthes. *avec un sourire moqueur, se penchant au-dessus de son épaule* Pour le coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi, hein ?

**Sayuri:** *courbée sous la prise* Lâchez-moi…!

**Hidan:** Pas question! Tu es ma nouvelle partenaire, alors tu vas venir avec moi !

**Sayuri : ***se débat vainement*Non, lâchez-moi !

**Hidan: ***resserre sa prise*Non, m'emmerde pas, on va sortir massacrer des ninjas en binôme ! Tu vas voir ça va être marrant !

Il fut coupé par la voix calme mais autoritaire de Konan qui vint à leur rencontre d'une démarche lente et l'expression toujours aussi neutre de coutume.

**Konan: **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

**Hidan: ***se retourne, sourcils froncés* Konan... Et pourquoi ça ?

La jeune femme à la chevelure bleue s'approcha, regardant Sayuri calmement. Sous son regard, l'immortel souffla de lassitude et lâcha la plus jeune qui se massa les bras avec une grimace silencieuse, visiblement intimidée et intriguée par la nouvelle venue. Elle n'avait pas été au courant que l'organisation comptait une femme parmi tous ces nukenins.

**Konan: ***tourne son regard vers Hidan d'un air accusateur*Réfléchit un peu, elle n'est pas Kakuzu. Sayuri est une médic-nin', tuer ne l'intéresse surement pas. De plus, il lui faudra quelques temps avant de pouvoir s'habituer au fait qu'elle appartient à Akatsuki. Vous resterez donc quelques jours ici pour cette raison. *croise les bras d'un air impérial* Hidan tu es chargé de sa surveillance. Il faudra également que tu évalues son niveau. N'oublies pas qu'elle n'est pas Kakuzu, son niveau et ses compétences ne sont pas les mêmes. Pas de débordements.

Elle se tut un instant, observant l'homme d'un air blasé, se désolant de son indécence évidente. Comment pouvait-il sortir ainsi ? Décidément, elle compatissait avec la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas hérité du meilleur binôme…

**Konan :** Profites-en aussi pour mieux te vêtir… Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu es censé te trimballer. Et encore moins en présence d'une demoiselle.

**Hidan: ***roule des yeux*Pff... Même pas un « contente de te revoir en un seul morceau »?! ... T'es aussi sombre que ce crétin de Pein... !

La femme face à lui remua à peine une main, qu'un morceau de papier vint se coller sur la bouche de l'immortel qui se retenait visiblement de faire un meurtre. La bleue qui ne supportait pas que l'on critique ainsi son partenaire aux cheveux roux n'y prit pas garde et se tourna alors sans plus de cérémonie vers la violette, toujours aussi calme tandis que la plus jeune l'observait silencieusement et timidement.

**Konan:** Kiku Sayuri, ton rôle dans Akatsuki est de soigner quiconque revenant blessé de mission, tu es exempte de poursuite de jinchuuriki mais tu n'échappes pas aux scellements. Hidan t'expliqueras le reste en détail lorsque tu seras prête à l'entendre.

Après avoir lancé un regard glacial à l'immortel, la bleue leur tourna le dos et repartit comme elle était venue non sans lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement au seul homme présent. Ce dernier arracha aussitôt le morceau de papier de ses lèvres avec fureur, suivant du regard la paisible jeune femme qui disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

**Hidan:** _Grr... Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?C'est pas parce qu'elle traine avec ce crétin de Pein qu'elle peut se permettre de me prendre de haut !_

Le nukenin ravala finalement sa fureur, se disant qu'il se vengerait sur un shinobi au hasard lorsqu'il en croiserait un – même Tobi ou Deidara feraient l'affaire en fait. Il reporta finalement son attention sur la nouvelle recrue à ses côtés, toujours aussi silencieuse mais l'attitude visiblement résignée, quelques larmes perlaient dans ses yeux émeraude et l'une d'elle glissa sur sa joue pâle. L'immortel fit une moue ennuyée devant son expression. Bon, c'était plutôt mal parti pour qu'elle intègre volontiers le groupe. Il lui fallait donc se contenter de jouer la carte du gentil - chose qui ne se ferait pas aisément…

**Hidan :** Hé machine...

**Sayuri:** *murmure* C'est Sayuri...

**Hidan :** *se gratte la joue* Ouais euh... Sayuri...

Il se frotta ensuite la tête, cherchant ses mots. La voir pleurer lui faisait quelque chose, il devait l'avouer et puis il lui fallait faire en sorte que cette dernière voit les choses de façon différente, seulement...

Seulement, se montrer compatissant et agréable n'était pas vraiment son truc alors il n'était pas certain réussir à changer les choses même si elle semblait plutôt facile à manipuler.

**Hidan:** *cherchant ses mots* … Peut-être que faire partie de l'Akatsuki ne t'enchante pas tant que ça mais je peux te dire un truc: Kisame n'a pas réussi à éliminer le gamin qu'il pourchassait. Comment il s'appelle déjà... ? *réfléchissant un instant* Akito je crois...

**Sayuri:** *relève la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard* C'est... Vrai?

Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait l'effort d'écouter le récit de l'homme-requin. Au moins, avec ça, il était parvenu à attirer son attention et faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux.

**Hidan:** Ouais, Kyubi est arrivé avant... Alors tu n'as pas à te morfondre pour ça ! *sourit et pose son bras autour de ses frêles épaules* Sèche donc tes larmes, tu verras tous les deux on va bien s'amuser ! On va aller se faire quelques saloperies d'Anbus rien que toi et moi et ça ira tout de suite mieux !

**Sayuri:** *elle s'écarte vivement de lui, sourcils froncés* Si je suis devenue ninja médecin c'est avant tout pour sauver des vies ! Et non pour en prendre !

La violette retourna dans la chambre aussi vite qu'elle en était sorti, retrouvant miraculeusement le chemin en une fois et claqua la porte au nez de l'immortel, en lui criant de la laisser tranquille. Bon, peut-être n'avait-il écouté Konan qu'à moitié tout compte fait… Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'ils n'étaient pas fichus de lui trouver un partenaire ayant les même hobbys que les siens !

**Hidan :** *devant la porte, lève les bras au ciel* …Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

De l'autre côté de la porte, après avoir barricadé cette dernière en poussant un meuble épais devant, Sayuri s'était assise sur le lit sur lequel elle s'était réveillée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ces derniers, s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois sur les évènements actuels. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi y avait-il fallu que ce soit sur elle que le groupuscule porte son attention ? Pourquoi elle, la dernière survivante de son clan alors qu'il existait bien d'autres médecins dans le monde ?

Bon, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi en fait : c'était surement pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient choisi elle et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était la dernière Kiku, voilà ce qui devait les intéresser. Après tout, son clan était reconnu pour être celui aux affinités incroyables avec l'élément suiton mais surtout pour son talent incomparable dans le domaine médical.

La kunoichi crispa ses doigts sur sa peau, se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas servir l'Akatsuki. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était apprendre ce qui lui manquait pour surpasser ses ancêtres et soigner des honnêtes gens. Pas travailler pour un groupe de déserteurs de rang S… !

**Sayuri:** _Je ne veux pas rejoindre Akatsuki…! Je ne veux pas abandonner Konoha et mes amis pour ça...! Naruto-kun… Sakura... Que devrais-je faire ?_

Déjà que sa rencontre avec son « partenaire » avec de quoi rester dans les annales… Sérieusement, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rien que le fait de le savoir immortel avait un petit côté effrayant mais il y avait en plus une étincelle étrange dans ses pupilles pourpres… Son côté grossier était plutôt amusant dans le fond mais ce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment c'était cet irrespect constant dont il faisait preuve en parlant des autres. De plus il semblait particulièrement accro à la tuerie – ce qui s'opposait complètement à elle et ses idéaux. Pourtant, malgré tout, il lui semblait que ce dernier s'efforçait de lui paraitre sympathique… Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Il y eut un bruit métallique puis une partie du mur sur la droite s'ouvrit et Hidan entra, un air neutre voire ennuyé sur ses traits fins. Il ne semblait ni énervé, ni amusé vis à vis de son comportement ce qui la surprit légèrement. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à ce qu'il râle davantage pour le fait qu'elle lui ait claqué la porte au nez... Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas et resta sur sa position, guettant tout de même ses mouvements du coin de l'oeil.

**Sayuri:** *d'une voix faible* Laissez-moi tranquille...

Le nukenin s'avança dans la salle et s'empara d'un des manteaux sombres caractéristiques du groupuscule trainant sur une commode pour le revêtir et laisser tomber le drap qui couvrait sa taille. Il fouilla ensuite le meuble et dénicha quelques vêtements qui semblèrent le ravir. La kunoichi se contenta de reposer sa tête contre ses genoux tandis que « son partenaire » se changeait.

**Hidan:** *s'habillant* Je ne peux pas partir d'ici avant quelques temps par ta faute, alors crois-moi que je ne suis pas près de te lâcher !

**Sayuri:** Préparez-vous à attendre longtemps.

**Hidan:** On verra bien... *s'étire un instant, bâillant aux corneilles avant de grimacer en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules* Bon tout ça, ça m'aura bien fatigué ! J'ai peut-être récupéré mon corps, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir les muscles complètement endormis.

**Sayuri :** *relève les yeux un instant* C'est la régénération des tissus qui s'effectue. Il ne faut pas forcer sur les muscles durant leur régénération où ils peuvent mal se régénérer et laisser circuler le chakra dans tout le corps, explosant un à un les moindres vaisseaux, ce qui conduirait aussitôt à l'implosion de ce dernier. C'est pourquoi s'agiter n'est pas bon pour l'organisme après une régénération accélérée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les médecins demandent à leur patient de ne pas sortir du lit avant quelques heures…

L'immortel la regarda avec un air dubitatif, tout de même impressionné par son constat. Très douée la gamine... Il comprenait mieux l'intérêt de Pein de l'engager elle et non un autre médecin.

**Hidan :** *avec une moue, se frottant la nuque* OK Je vois … Eh ! *fait de gros yeux choqué* T'aurais pas pu le dire avant que je ne te pourchasse ?! J'aurai pu imploser !

**Sayuri :** *hausse les épaules* Je croyais que vous étiez immortel...

Il soupira finalement, la remercia également de l'avoir prévenu puis s'installa sur le deuxième lit, croisant les bras derrière la tête d'un air décontracté, son manteau ouvert laissant toujours son torse musclé paraitre fièrement.

Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, l'immortel semblant s'être endormi à voir son souffle régulier s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Sayuri en profita pour ôter lentement sa veste, son bandeau frontal ainsi que ses sandales, détendit le rideau qui séparait les lits et se coucha immédiatement après, la tête sous la couette.

Inutile de tenter de s'échapper pendant la nuit. Déjà que le repère était un véritable labyrinthe, il devait en plus être truffé de membres du groupuscule. D'ailleurs, elle avait pu le constater durant leur course-poursuite même si celle-ci n'avait pas durée très longtemps.

**Sayuri: **_Peut-être pourrais-je réessayer de m'enfuir durant son sommeil..._

Silencieusement, elle sortit de sous la couette, tendit la main vers le rideau qu'elle tira lentement et jeta un oeil à travers le petit espace. De l'autre côté, Hidan la regardait, les bras toujours croisés derrière la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Visiblement il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ait cette réaction... et il ne dormait pas non plus contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Surprise elle referma aussitôt le rideau et rejeta la couette par-dessus sa tête, pestant intérieurement.

**Sayuri:** _Comment suis-je censé dormir avec un membre d'Akatsuki juste à côté de moi ? Et s'il m'agressait pendant la nuit ?! Naruto-kun, Sakura... Dépêchez-vous s'il-vous-plait... !_

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued ~ <strong>**Post some Reviews ?**

**A suivre: **Chapitre 6 - Intégration


	6. Chapitre 6 - Intégration

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p><strong>?:<strong> Toujours rien! Bon sang, ils n'ont pas pu disparaitre comme ça !

**?: **Avec l'avance qu'ils ont pris, on ne pourra pas les rattraper… Surtout que nos ordres sont clairs, impossible de quitter le pays…

**?:** Et merde… !

Le chien au pelage blanc aboya de rage, reflétant de cette manière les pensées et ressentiments de chacun des shinobis présents.

Cela faisait désormais environ 36 heures qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de leur camarade disparue et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien concluant mis à part une piste obtenue à l'aide des insectes de Shino : les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient parti en prenant l'Ouest pour direction et par voie aérienne. L'équipe de recherche se retrouvait donc presque aux portes des frontières et tous devaient de résigner : ils avaient échoué.

Le silence perdura encore quelques interminables secondes, chacun pestant intérieurement contre cet échec jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne prenne finalement la parole :

**Naruto :** *séreux, sourcils froncés* Rentrons à Konoha.

**Hinata :** Naruto-kun...

**Kiba :** *un sourcil en accent circonflexe* Ça m'étonne de toi de ne pas tenter d'aller plus loin... Ca ne te ressemble pas…

**Naruto :** *secoue la tête* Mamie Tsunade et Shikamaru ont sûrement prévu quelque chose... Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, croyez-moi je ne renoncerai pas !

**Kiba :** *avec un sourire en coin* Ouais, pour ça on peut te croire. T'es surement le pus borné d'entre nous.

**Shino :** Je me disais bien...

**Hinata :** *admirative* Naruto-kun… *sourit et hoche la tête* Je te fais confiance… !

Le blond lui rendit un sourire confiance, faisant rougir la kunoichi une nouvelle fois sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades. Atterrissant à leurs côtés, Sai les scruta tour à tour avant de porter son attention sur le blond.

**Sai :** Alors que fait-on, Naruto ?

**Naruto :** Voir avec mamie Tsunade serait la meilleure chose à faire.

Les autres acquiescèrent de façon simultanée. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer quitter le pays ainsi. Peut-être l'Akatsuki ferait venir quelques autres de ses membres et, sans le tacticien en chef Shikamaru, ils ne seraient probablement pas capables de lutter face à autant de nukenins surentrainés.

**Naruto:** Direction Konoha !

Ils opinèrent du chef. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas parvenus à retrouver les cibles, ils demeuraient tout de même décidés à ne pas baisser les bras. Sai les emmena donc sur l'un de ses oiseaux d'encre et ils retournèrent à Konoha après plusieurs heures de vol. Personne ne prononça le moindre mot et se contentaient de tourner leur attention sur le village, espérant que Tsunade et le descendant du clan Nara aient déterminé une nouvelle stratégie.

Une fois à Konoha, dans le bureau de l'Hokage où s'était regroupée l'équipe. Ils furent accueillis par le jeune homme blasé de coutume et l'Hokage qui ne semblait pas si surprise de les voir si tôt de retour. Brièvement, le brun entama quelques explications et hypothèses…

**Naruto:** HEIIIIIN ?!

Les quelques personnes présentes frémirent à l'entente de ce cri de surprise. Toujours aussi blasé, se frottant distraitement l'oreille, Shikamaru reprit la parole :

**Shikamaru:** S'il-te-plait Naruto ne crie pas comme ça dès le matin...

**Tsunade:** *agacée* Shikamaru a raison, Naruto. Calmes-toi un peu et écoutes ce qu'il a à dire sur la situation !

**Naruto:** *avec de grands gestes* Que je me calme ?! Mais vous avez entendu comme moi, non ?! Pourquoi l'Akatsuki voudrait engager Sayuri, d'abord ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle ne les rejoindrait jamais !

Le paresseux soupira longuement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il explique tout à cet idiot ? Naruto était fort, certes, et il avait déjà sauvé la mise du village plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, il fallait l'admettre, mais il restait tout de même un shinobi peu réfléchissant et très bruyant... tout ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'érudit.

**Shikamaru:** *soupirant à l'idée de devoir tout reprendre* Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais l'Akatsuki a perdu pas mal d'effectifs ces derniers temps, enfin 2 en tout si celui à l'argile n'est pas mort de ses blessures, si mes souvenirs sont corrects. Si celui-là n'est pas mort, il représentera toutefois une menace moins forte vu qu'apparemment ses capacités nécessitaient ses bras. Quant à son partenaire Sasori des sables rouges, il a perdu toutes ses créations. Il lui faudra du temps pour en récupérer.

Il marqua une courte pause afin de vérifier que tous – surtout le blond – suivaient puis reprit, la mine sérieuse, regardant un à un ses camarades présents tandis qu'il exposait la suite de ses explications.

**Shikamaru :** Malgré tout, on ne peut pas se permettre de les sous-estimer mais je pense que pour le moment, leur chef peut y avoir songé et aurait décidé de recruter un ninja médecin compétant. En sachant que le clan Kiku est celui ayant le plus d'affinité avec les techniques médicales, il a sûrement envoyé Uchiha Itachi qui connait bien le village et Hoshigaki Kisame qui est responsable de la mort de presque tout le clan afin de la trouver et mettre la main dessus.

**Naruto:** Attends… C'est cette espèce de requin qui a tué la famille de Sayuri-chan ?!

**Tsunade :** *soupir doucement et hoche la tête* En effet. Il semblerait qu'à l'époque il ait reçu pour mission d'exterminer le clan qui devait sans doute constituer une quelconque menace pour le village caché de la Brume. Surement préparaient-ils une attaque sur le village et les médecins n'auraient fait que leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

**Naruto :** *poings serrés* Grr, ce fichu poisson… ! Quand je le retrouverai je lui ferai regretté de s'en être prit à elle !

**Shikamaru :** *se masse la nuque* _Et c'est repartit... Jamais il ne se calme celui-là..._

Aidée par Shikamaru, Tsunade dû expliquer l'histoire du clan Kiku de la manière la plus simple et abrégée possible de sorte à ne pas perdre de temps en parlote inutile mais aussi pour que le blond puisse comprendre sans trop de souci ou même sans poser la moindre question ennuyante – chose peu évidente mais tout de même réalisable. Leurs camarades, eux, enregistrèrent rapidement et sans problème les informations et tous se tournèrent vers Naruto.

**Shikamaru :** *blasé* Comprit ?

**Naruto :** *se frotte la tête avec une moue perplexe* Mouaif...

Tandis qu'à nouveau le brun soupirait devant l'attitude de son ami, Sai s'avança vers le bureau, une expression intrigué sur ses traits pâles.

**Sai:** Mais... Et l'histoire de la bague d'Akatsuki, quel est le rapport?

**Shikamaru:** *se tournant vers lui* J'ai fait pas mal de recherches là-dessus. En y repensant, chacun des membres d'Akatsuki que nous avons combattus portaient jusque-là une bague semblable. Selon des textes issus de Suna que ma apporté femme-galère une fois, ces bagues permettent de concentrer le chakra afin de sceller un bijuu. Apparemment, il y en aurait 10 portant chacune une inscription différente ainsi qu'une couleur différente.

**Kiba:** *sourcils froncés* Sceller un bijuu ? Mais alors, ce serait également eux les voleurs ?

**Shikamaru:** *hochant la tête* c'est exact, et ma seconde hypothèse est qu'ils compteraient aussi faire participer Sayuri aux scellements de bijuu...

**Naruto:** C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'est pas assez stupide pour les rejoindre !

Shikamaru soupira de nouveau devant ses réactions trop prévisibles certes mais bruyantes et inutiles. Il décida de laisser le Hokage s'expliquer avec le blond pour cette fois, au grand damne de cette dernière – quoi de pire que devoir essayer d'expliquer les choses à un Naruto qui ne tient pas en place ?

**Tsunade:** _Ca y est Naruto sort de ses gongs... Comme si cette histoire n'était pas suffisamment préoccupante !_ *croises les bras* Ce n'est pas une question de stupidité comme tu sembles le croire Naruto. Sayuri est loin d'être stupide, mais l'Akatsuki a plus d'une ruse dans son sac, tu le sais auss bien que moi. Ils peuvent parvenir à la faire rejoindre leur rang... Tout comme Orochimaru l'a fait avec Sasuke, rappelles-toi !

**Naruto:** *mâchoire crispée* Sayuri n'oserait pas... !

L'héritière du clan Hyuga lança un coup d'œil discret vers le blond qui ne semblait vraiment pas emballé par les dernières nouvelles. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa cousine bien sûr mais l'état du blond était aussi préoccupant… Ce n'était pas bon de le laisser ainsi pester contre les faits actuels.

**Hinata:** Hokage-sama… n'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire?

L'interpellée porta son attention sur la kunoichi et se laissa reposer au fond de son dossier de chaise, la mine concentrée et résigné.

**Tsunade:** … Pas vraiment, j'en ai bien peur. Et vu qu'il semblerait qu'ils aient déjà quitté le Pays du Feu, agir n'est pas à faire dans la précipitation. *jette un coup d'œil vers le descendant du clan Aburame* Si ce que tes insectes ont vu est vrai Shino, il est fort probable qu'ils aient des alliés dans le pays de la pluie voire des repères. Je ne peux pas envoyer de Shinobis sans avoir plus de renseignements, ça mettrait le village en danger et je ne peux pas prendre de tels risques pour une seule personne…

A peine eut-elle achevée sa phrase que Naruto vint écraser ses mains sur le bureau, faisant littéralement trembler ce dernier sous sa fureur peu contenue. Evidemment, elle s'était attendue à cette réaction, mais avait-elle le choix ? En tant que Hokage, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi, la moindre de ses décisions comptait pour le village et il était hors de question qu'elle mette en danger la population. Et puis ils n'étaient même pas certain que leur route finirait dans le pays de la pluie. Ils pouvaient aussi bien continuer et aller plus loin ou bien leur faire croire à une fausse destination.

**Naruto:** Je refuse de rester ici, les bras croisés à attendre de savoir si oui ou non ils l'engagent dans Akatsuki ! Je vais chercher Sayuri au pays de la Pluie avec ou sans stratégie !

**Tsunade:** *Se lève et frappe à son tour le bureau d'un air rageur* Naruto ! En tant que Hokage, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Et j'interdis formellement quiconque de partir à la poursuite de Kiku Sayuri pour plusieurs raisons ! La première: Nous ne savons pas si l'Akatsuki réside réellement dans le pays de la pluie ! La deuxième : Tu es également un Jinchuuriki et il est hors de question que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup comme un idiot ! Et le troisième: C'est moi qui commande !

Le blond n'ajouta rien mais tous devinaient la fureur qu'il tentait visiblement de contenir. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils en tremblaient. Un silence inconfortable régnait désormais dans le bureau pourtant bien occupé et seulement après quelques longues secondes, le descendant du clan Aburame se décida à prendre la parole, attirant sur lui l'attention de ses camarades.

**Shino:** Maître Hokage, si nous parvenons à mettre la main sur un insecte flaireur, nous autoriseriez-vous à partir à sa recherche ?

**Naruto:** Les insectes flaireurs ? *tilt* Mais oui ! Ça pourrait marcher ! *sourit avec enthousiasme et se tourne vers Tsunade* Aller! Dites oui mamie Tsunade !

Surprit, le Hokage porta une main à son menton, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son confortable fauteuil. L'idée était plutôt bonne, elle devait l'admettre. Cependant elle redoutait tout de même que la mission ne finisse une nouvelle fois en fiasco total et en échec critique… Tu parles d'une histoire, rien que repenser à la fin de celle-ci et à l'insecte flaireur volant toujours derrière le blond, elle se sentait très lasse et honteuse… enfin pour lui bien sûr.

**Tsunade:** *réfléchissant* Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet mais je suis perplexe quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil accusateur vers Naruto qui se frotta la nuque, gêné.

**Naruto:** Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se repassera pas comme ça !

**Tsunade:** _Qu'est-ce qu'on risque après tout… ?_ *soupire* Bon, très bien, vous avez gagné... Shikamaru va avec eux, s'ils rencontrent Akatsuki il vaut mieux avoir une bonne stratégie...

**Shikamaru:** *hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant* Si vous le dites...

**Tsunade:** Kakashi vous rejoindra aux portes de Konoha... Si vous ne parvenez pas à mettre la main sur les insectes flaireurs, oubliez l'idée de partir à la recherche de Sayuri !

.

.

**?:** Debout là-dedans !

**Sayuri:** *ouvrant les yeux* hum?

La violette ouvrit alors lentement les yeux… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un nukenin immortel de rang S un peu trop près à son goût. De à, ele avait surtout un gros plan de ses étranges pupilles violines.

**Hidan:** Alors, bien dormi ?

Elle rougit aussitôt à la façon d'Hinata sous son regard profond et se cacha sous la couette, à la fois gênée et surprise de le voir mais aussi parce que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et que se réveiller dans une planque truffée de nukenins n'étaient pas vraiment le rêve.

**Hidan:** *blasé* ça commence bien...

Sans pus de cérémonie, il attrapa la couette et commença à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. Cependant, la kunoichi ne lâchait pas prise et s'agrippait également férocement au tissu pour le maintenir au-dessus d'elle. La situation aurait pu lui sembler comique si elle ne se trouvait pas en tête-à-tête avec « un méchant ».

**Hidan:** *une veine sur la tempe* Grr … J'ai dit debout!

**Sayuri:** *protestant et à moitié cachée sous la couette* Non ! Fichez-moi la paix !

**Hidan:** Comment ça « non » ?! Tu vas voir!

Sur ce, l'immortel lâcha la couette et attrapa à la place les jambes nues de la violette et se remit à tirer sur ces dernières à la grande surprise de la kunoichi. Surprise, elle tomba alors du lit, tenta vainement de s'y agripper de nouveau dans une tentative d'amortir sa chute mais elle ne parvint qu'à attraper sa veste déposée la veille dessus tandis que l'immortel la trainait hors de la chambre sous ses nombreuses protestations.

**Sayuri:** *trainant à terre et essayant de s'agripper au sol* Lâchez-moi !

**Hidan:** Non !

Empruntant un énième couloir que la violette essayait de mémoriser, ils passèrent devant un jeune homme blond et un homme masqué adossés nonchalamment à un mur qui les regardaient passer avec un amusement non voilé. Bien sûr, tous les deux arboraient fièrement le manteau sombre aux nuages rouges caractéristiques d'Akatsuki.

**?: **Oi Hidan! Des problèmes avec la nouvelle?

Hidan s'arrêta et les regarda un instant, agacé par la question de son compère à la chevelure blonde. Non mais franchement, il n'avait pas d'autres questions idiotes ?

**Hidan :** *sarcastique* Non tout va bien, ça ne se voit pas teme ?!

**?:** Euh... J'espère que t'as pas peur de prendre une douche?

Cette fois, ce fut vers celui au masque orangé à l'œil unique qu'il se tourna, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt de la question.

**Hidan:** *blasé* Tobi, pourquoi cette question idiote ?

**Sayuri:** *faisant des mudras* Suiton: vague aqueuse !

Et aussitôt, une vague fraiche et assez forte frappa l'immortel de plein fouet, lui faisant involontairement lâché prise sur la kunoichi. Hidan se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied, tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de le voir dans une telle situation. L'immortel se tourna vers la nouvelle, une nouvelle veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe… Avant de remarquer qu'elle n'était déjà plus là, ayant probablement disparu derrière une des nombreuses portes du repère. Rapide la bougresse...

**Hidan:** *s'élance à sa poursuite* Reviens là !

Se remettant de leurs émotions, les deux autres nukenins, d'un accord commun, se dispersèrent afin de retrouver la kunoichi en fuite dans leur repère. Deidara se rendit alors dans le salon qui était la salle la plus proche, et attendit simplement. Elle finirait bien par repasser par ici. Apparemment elle semblait avoir remarqués quelques portes originales non piégées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la violette fit justement son entrée, claquant la porte derrière elle, s'adossant à cette dernière en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement sans prendre la peine de regarder où elle avait atterri – chose qui amusa le nukenin présent. Visiblement, la jeune recrue n'était pas toujours prudente.

**Deidara :** *amusé* Alors ? On s'est perdue, hm ?

**Sayuri :** *se figeant* _Encore un… ?!_

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de porte, voulant repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue mais le blond lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'en aller à nouveau et lui dire d'un ton détaché de rester là. Cependant, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas d'accord et qu'elle continuait de se débattre de sa faible prise, il lui prit finalement les deux poignets qu'il tenait à l'aide d'une seule main et se colla à elle, son torse contre son dos, plaquant son autre main contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. S'il n'y avait que ça pour la faire écouter, il s'en contenterait. Et puis ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, elle avait piquée sa curiosité, il voulait juste découvrir un peu cette nouvelle recrue… et aussi embêter ce crétin de Jashiniste.

**Deidara :** *d'un ton calme, à voix basse* J'ai envie d'embêter un peu Hidan... Tu n'es pas partante, hm ?

Sayuri ne tenta rien, se contentant de subir l'instant présent et écouter ses paroles... Le blond lui était familier, sa chevelure, ses yeux, sa voix...

**Sayuri :** _C'est... C'est l'un des hommes de mon rêve... ?_

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, cherchant à voir s'il était ou non ce même personnage. Quand elle vit son visage, elle resta sans voix en le reconnaissant. Une chose l'intriguait comment avait-elle pu le voir en rêve alors qu'elle ne le rencontrait que pour la première fois ? D'ailleurs, dans son rêve, il semblait vouloir prendre sa défense... non ? Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se fier à ses rêves, ni-même à croire à de quelconques dons de clairvoyances mais elle restait intriguée malgré tout par ce personnage et une part d'elle souhaitait raiment pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un dans ce repère malfamé.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers le sien, un regard brillant, profond, bleuté et amusé. Elle l'admira durant un court laps de temps et il ne se gêna pas pour en faire de même. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder silencieusement avant que le blond ne le brise finalement après avoir entendu du mouvement non loin d'eux.

**Deidara :** *murmure avec un sourire* On va jouer à cache-cache avec cet imbécile d'immortel, ça te dit, hm ?

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle hocha doucement la tête, cette part d'elle cherchant toujours à croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance malgré son statut de nukenin. Lentement, il la lâcha alors, veillant tout de même à ce qu'elle ne tente pas d'attaque et fit ensuite apparaître plusieurs clones qu'il envoya à la recherche de l'immortel.

**Deidara :** Suis-moi.

Et elle obéit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, après tout il ne la ferait pas sortir d'ici, alors quoi ? A vrai dire, se trouver ici était tellement angoissant qu'en son for intérieur si désespéré, elle était prête à croire quiconque lui apparaissant sympathique. Et puis, elle devait l'avouer, ce garçon l'intriguait.

Ils parcoururent donc quelques couloirs, passèrent par quelques portes, empruntèrent quelques fenêtres, faisant tourner en rond l'immortel comme le souhaitait le blond. Il était allé jusqu'à lui dire de créer quelques clones pour pimenter le tout – ce qu'elle avait fait non sans se demander quelle réaction aurait l'immortel quand il la retrouverait – et le blond l'avait rassuré en disant qu'Hidan ne tenterait rien à son adresse à cause de ses ordres clairs.

Le point positif dans tout cela c'était que grâce à ce nukenin d'Iwa, elle put mémoriser quelques portes utiles.

**Deidara :** hm... *regarde dans une direction* Par ici !

Toujours silencieuse, Sayuri le suivit, se demandant la raison de ce jeu. S'il voulait vraiment embêter son compère, quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier serait très furieux une fois qu'il les retrouverait...

Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui semblait être une chambre et le blond se plaqua à la porte avec son même sourire amusé, écoutant les bruits qui se faisaient entendre. Elle fit finalement de même, voyant le grand sourire sur le visage du garçon dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. A sa grande surprise et au bonheur du blond, ils pouvaient entendre les pas de l'immortel juste derrière la porte. Celui-ci fulminait visiblement de ne pas retrouver « l'originale elle ».

**Clone de Deidara :** je l'ai vu partir vers la salle d'entrainement hm

**Hidan :** Eh, j'y suis déjà allé !

**Clone de Deidara :** Ah ?

Le blond ricana, exécutant un mudras, visiblement sur le point de lancer une technique mais, à leur grand étonnement, un choc assez puissant vint secouer la porte puis un « pouf » signifiant la disparition du clone qui avait dû prendre un bon coup.

**Hidan :** *d'un sérieux inquiétant* Je n'aime pas causer avec des clones.

**Deidara :** *murmure* Je crois que la partie est terminée, hm...

Et l'immortel ouvrit la porte d'un brusque coup de pied, les faisant tomber à la renverse sous le choc

**Hidan :** *à Deidara* Bordel, à quoi tu joues espèce de Teme ?!

**Deidara :** *se redressant, époussetant son manteau* Surveille ton langage baka, où tu vas le regretter, hm

**Hidan :** *avec une moue dédaigneuse* Tes stupides pétards ne m'effraient pas. Maintenant, va faire péter tes pétards ailleurs, et rends-moi ma partenaire !

**Deidara :** Tss... Dans tes rêves, hm !

Sans prévenir, il lâcha un de ses serpents explosif qui explosa dans un écran de fumée noire. Le blond profita de cet instant où l'immortel jurait copieusement pour saisir le poignet de la kunoichi, l'aider à se relever rapidement et partir en courant, utilisant un nouveau passage secret. Il l'amena dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine et se prépara à repartir.

**Deidara :** *souriant* Bon, je te laisse ici, je vais m'amuser encore un peu avec l'autre zombie. Fais comme chez toi !

Et il partit sous le regard étonné de Sayuri, lui adressant un distrait signe de main avant de disparaitre. Franchement perdue, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il s'était montré plutôt sympathique. Pouvait-elle le compter comme un allié… ?

Après un instant de torture mentale sur le sujet, elle profita finalement de cet instant de solitude pour fouiller les placards et dénicher de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner malgré tout.

Un long moment de tranquillité passa et Hidan réapparut enfin, l'air contrarié. Sans un mot, il vint s'assoir à table, la regardant finir son bol avec une étrange attention brillant dans ses pupilles violines. Devant ce pesant silence, ses lèvres lâchèrent la céramique un instant et ses grands yeux innocents se levèrent sur lui :

**Sayuri :** … C'était comment cette partie de cache-cache ?

Il parut surprit de sa question, un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres et il posa ses jambes nonchalamment sur la table, se balançant sur sa chaise comme le ferait un cancre. Elle devait admettre que cet air détaché la rassurait. Elle avait craint qu'il soit en colère…

**Hidan :** Ça t'intéresse ?

**Sayuri :** *haussant les épaules* J'essaie de m'intégrer… _Ce n'est pas vrai mais bon…_

**Hidan :** *maugréant* Ce baka m'aura bien fait tourner en rond en tout cas.

Evidemment, puisqu'Hidan ne semblait pas enclin à employer les noms de ses camarades, elle se retrouvait toujours à se demander quel était le nom du bond qui l'avait « aidé » à lui échappé un instant.

**Sayuri :** _A ce rythme je ne saurai jamais comment il s'appelle..._

**Hidan :** Au fait, ça veut dire que tu es prête à nous rejoindre ?

**Sayuri :** *reportant le bol à ses lèvres* Même pas en rêve…

**Hidan :** *sourcils froncés* Eh ! T'as dit que t'essayais de t'intégrer !

**Sayuri :** *marmonnant* C'est sorti tout seul en fait…

Sur ce, elle termina son bol sous le regard suspicieux de son « partenaire ».

**Hidan:** *pas convaincu* Mouais, mouais... Au fait, en tant que partenaires, ce serait quand même plus agréable pour nous deux si on s'entendait, tu ne penses pas? Tu ne veux pas me tutoyer plutôt ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux d'un coup !

**Sayuri:** *hésitant* Hm…

**Hidan :** … S'il-te-plait ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment pour tout dire mais le simple fait qu'il prenne la peine d'ajouter ces quelques mots de politesse jouait en sa faveur. Après tout, ça se voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour essayer de lui être agréable.

**Sayuri :** Si tu veux...

**Hidan:** *souriant* Ben voilà !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

**Hidan:** Bon... tu n'as pas faim?

**Sayuri:** … j'ai déjà mangé.

**Hidan:** Dans ce cas, on va aller s'entrainer!

Se redressant avec vivacité, il s'étira rapidement et rangea tout ce qui étais déballé avant de mettre sa phrase à exécution. Elle voulut protester, disant qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire car elle ne souhaitait pas rejoindre leur rang, mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix et, l'attrapant par la capuche, la tira vers la salle d'entrainement.

L'immortel la lâcha seulement en entrant dans la pièce. La kunoichi voulut de nouveau s'enfuir une fois libérée de son emprise avant de remarquer finalement que le blond de tout à l'heure entrait à son tour dans la salle, accompagné de l'étrange personnage portant un masque orange de mauvais goût – ça devait être son partenaire.

**Hidan:** Ici tu peux t'entrainer tranquillement… *remarque les deux autres et fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux* … Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?

**Deidara:** On allait s'entrainer nous aussi, hm.

Le blond fit un discret clin d'oeil en direction de la jeune recrue, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir, elle détourna alors les yeux pour les baisser tandis que la conversation se poursuivait.

**Tobi:** *étonné* Qu'est-ce que vous racontez sempai? On les suivait parce que c'est marrant de voir Hidan galérer avec la nouvelle !

**Deidara:** _Je hais ce type…_ *frappe le haut du crâne de Tobi* Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer crétin ?

**Tobi :** *se frottant le crâne* Itaie... ! Désolé sempai !

**Hidan:** *une veine sur la tempe* _Et dire que je ne peux même pas en tuer un…_

C'est ce moment que la violette choisit pour visiter l'immense salle d'entrainement où se trouvaient une dense forêt artificielle, ainsi qu'un ruisseau et des rochers également artificiels. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir tout cela dans un repère d'Akatsuki. Apparemment, le groupuscule devait bénéficier de nombreux fonds pour posséder telles installations.

**Tobi:** Hidan-sempai, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque un truc ?

**Hidan:** Quoi? *suit du regard ce que lui indique le masqué* Oh P***** Je sens que ça va barder ! Sayuri ! Au pied !

A l'autre bout de la salle, cachée par les arbres, elle se raidit. C'était quoi cette façon de s'adresser à elle ?!

**Sayuri:** Je ne suis pas ton chien !

**Deidara:** *ricanant* Quelle autorité. Même moi j'ai plus d'autorité sur Tobi, hm

**Tobi:** C'est pas sympa ça sempai!

**Deidara:** *roule des yeux* M'en fiche.

**Hidan:** *avec un petit sourire, se tournant vers eux, mains sur les hanches* Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Sayuri est très obéissante. Le truc c'est qu'elle a simplement besoin de s'habituer... Elle est un peu timide aussi...

**Deidara :** *sourire en coin* Ah vraiment ?

**Hidan :** Ouais!

**Tobi:** *pointant derrière l'immortel* Euh...

**Hidan:** *une goutte sur la tempe* Y a une grosse vague derrière moi, c'est ça...?

Effectivement, une vague s'abattit dans l'ensemble de la salle, le blond et le masqué y échappèrent de justesse en sautant à l'écart. De son côté, Sayuri s'adossa au tronc derrière lequel elle était cachée, se mordant la lèvre. Cette fois, l'immortel ne serait pas content…

Son cœur battait puissamment dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faisait haletante tandis que montait une vague d'angoisses.

Non seulement elle se retrouvait seule, éloignée de sa famille, de ses amis et de son village, mais en plus elle se retrouverait à faire équipe avec des déserteurs jusqu'à la fin, se faisant pourchasser par les anbus et autres shinobis confirmés. Elle serait forcée d'affronter des gens, de se cacher, de se battre, de rester concentrée, de ne jamais relâcher son attention… Comment gérer tout ça ? C'était bien trop pour elle d'un seul coup et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Les lèvres tremblantes, la violette plaqua une main sur celles-ci tandis qu'une larme lui échappait.

**Hidan:** *toujours trempé, marmonne* Cette fois je vais sévir... *hausse le ton* Sayuri, t'as trois secondes pour te ramener ! Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui vais te chercher !

**Deidara:** *blasé* _Lui qui la complimentait il y a quelques secondes..._

L'annonce de son « partenaire » la fit se figer, son cœur ratant un nouveau battement douloureux sous le stress. Evidemment, il était furieux et elle ne comprit qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait tort de chercher à lui résister. Après tout, il était un nukenin et, ordres ou pas, il était évident que si elle continuait ainsi, il n'hésiterait pas à employer la force sans le moindre remords…

De son côté, l'immortel commença alors son compte à rebours. Arrivé au 2 Sayuri se montra finalement, les yeux embués et le regard fuyant.

**Deidara:** _Tss… La délicatesse de ce crétin l'a fait paniquer..._ *grognant à l'adresse de l'immortel* Bravo l'abruti.

Au grand étonnement du blond, Hidan s'approcha de la violette d'un pas étonnamment calme et porta une main près de ses grands yeux verts où on devinait la naissance de quelques larmes. Sa main essuya gentiment les joues humides sans que la kunoichi n'ait le moindre geste de recul, visiblement encore secouée mais aussi surprise de son geste.

Ne sachant trop pourquoi, ce geste énerva le nukenin d'Iwa au plus haut point, il serra les poings sur le coup. Voir l'immortel si doux avec elle le dégoutait. C'était lui le premier à avoir correctement sympathisé avec elle alors que l'immortel l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, alors pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était à sa place en train d'essayer de la rassurer par des gestes doux ?

Et puis, lui aussi voulait faire équipe avec elle ! Faire équipe avec Tobi était affreusement horripilant ! Ce n'était pas juste que ce crétin de sadomasochiste puisse faire équipe avec une kunoichi calme et visiblement timide tandis que lui devait se coltiner ce crétin d'hyperactif sans cervelle !

**Hidan:** *d'un ton adoucit* C'était donc ça...

Sayuri leva ses grands yeux vers l'immortel, d'un air surpris, les joues roses, ne trouvant rien à dire.

**Hidan:** *soupirant et se redresse en la lâchant* D'accord, pas d'entrainement ce matin... *fausement sévère* Mais t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau !

Il laissa la violette repartir vers la chambre sans plus de cérémonie sous le regard surpris de Tobi et froncé de Deidara. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sympathique et patient… C'était pour le moins assez louche et entrainait le bond à être suspicieux quant aux actions de son camarade.

**Deidara:** *sourcils froncés* Ca ne te ressembles pas d'être sympa, Hidan...

**Hidan:** Fermes-là Deidara!

.

.

Repartant en direction de la chambre qu'elle partageait bien malgré elle avec le nukenin, Sayuri essuyait ses yeux de son mieux, les pensées tournées vers l'immortel.

**Sayuri:** _Pourquoi se montre-t-il si patient avec moi ? Ca saute aux yeux, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… J'étais certaine qu'il craquerait…_

Quelqu'un arriva brusquement en courant sans prévenir et lui rentra dedans, la faisant basculer à terre de façon involontaire.

**Sayuri:** *se redresse en grimaçant* Itaie...

Relevant ensuite craintivement les yeux sur le responsable de sa chute, elle s'étonna de voir que ce dernier n'était qu'un jeune garçon de la tranche d'âge de son petit frère. Ce dernier gisait près d'elle, une grimace de douleur sur son visage pâle. Il possédait à la fois un Byakugan et un œil à la pupille sombre, c'était assez étrange, surtout que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu…

**Sayuri :** *se redressant et aidant le jeune garçon à en faire de même* Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal… ?

**?:** Non, non, ça va c'est rien... *lève les yeux vers elle* Oh mais c'est toi... !

**Sayuri:** *clignant des paupières* Pardon… ? *réalise sa présence* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon aussi jeune fait ici? *remarque sa tenue* … Il porte la veste d'Akatsuki… Lui aussi serait un membre du groupe… ? _

**?:** Je... *se dépoussière rapidement* Je m'appelle Akiyoshi, Zetsu m'a dit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle qui viendrait de Konoha, sur le moment j'avais du mal à le croire... On est trois venant de Konoha maintenant !

**Sayuri:** *surprise* Tu... Tu es un membre d'Akatsuki ? Tu viens de Konoha ?

**Akiyoshi:** Oui, j'y vis avec mes grands-parents qui sont d'une branche de la famille Hyuga… toi aussi, non ? Euh… Sayuri, c'est ça ?

**Sayuri :** Oui… je me disais bien qu'il me semblait te connaitre… Tu vis plutôt proche de la maison principale, pas vrai ?

**Akiyoshi :** En effet… !

Un homme avec une face noire et l'autre blanche fit son apparition au bout du couloir, coupant ainsi le plus jeune dans sa lancée. Il regarda la violette un instant tandis qu'Akiyoshi se tournait vers ce dernier, se frottant la nuque.

**Akiyoshi:** A zut… On discutera plus tard, j'ai une mission à remplir... *se tourne vers ee et lui adresse un sourire timide* mais je suis content d'avoir pu te parler… ! Itachi n'est pas vraiment bavard...

Il rejoignit l'homme étrange ensuite et ce dernier commença à disparaitre avec lui sous le regard stupéfait de la kunoichi.

**Akiyoshi :** A plus tard j'espère… !

Et ils disparurent complètement tous les deux dans le sol.

**?:** *arrive à son tour* Eh ben ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder le mur ?

Etonnée, Sayuri se retourna, surprise et secoua la tête devant le regard intrigué de l'immortel

**Sayuri:** R... Rien...

Ils se rendirent finalement dans la chambre dans le plus grand silence. Une fois dedans, Hidan se saisit de quelques affaires qui trainaient sur une armoire et les déposa – jeta plutôt – devant la violette qui les regardait d'un oeil intrigué et suspicieux. Elle aurait aimé rester tout de même un peu seul après sa crise d'angoisse… A moins qu'il ne tente de la rassurer par sa présence – ce qui l'étonnerait tout de même – elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rediscuter de sa condition, elle n'était pas en forme pour se disputer avec lui une nouvelle fois.

**Hidan:** *lui tendant la bague anciennement à Kakuzu* Tiens, met ça.

**Sayuri:** *regardant l'objet curieusement* … Pourquoi?

**Hidan:** Tous les membres d'Akatsuki en ont une...

**Sayuri:** *hausse un sourcil* Le garçon que j'ai croisé n'en portait pas

**Hidan:** … Tu parles d'Akiyoshi ? *secoue la tête* Il est trop jeune pour pouvoir sceller un bijuu.

**Sayuri:** *d'un ton neutre* Il est hors de question que je fasse ça…

**Hidan:** *fais une moue ennuyée, blasé de sa réponse* Passons, on y reviendra plus tard... *il prend la veste d'Akatsuki faite pour la violette* Mets ça alors.

**Sayuri:** *regardant la veste* Ah non... !

**Hidan:** Mets-la.

**Sayuri:** Non.

**Hidan:** *fronce les sourcils* Mets-la.

**Sayuri:** *se recul un peu* Non.

**Hidan:** Mets-la… !

**Sayuri:** …Non

**Hidan:** *agacé, il s'approche* Et si je te force ?

La violette leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts craintifs, lui procurant l'allure d'un chaton adorable, inoffensif et sans défense. Bon, habituellement il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention mais bon, les paroles de Konan lui revinrent alors en tête et il s'efforça de laisser couler pour le moment.

**Hidan:** *lui pose finalement la veste sur la tête avec un soupir* Bon, va pour aujourd'hui... *il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit avec un soupir mélodramatique* Tu sais, je ne suis pas un sans coeur non plus.

**Sayuri:** *ôte la veste de sa tête et enlace ses genoux* De toute façon tu as promis d'être gentil...

**Hidan:** *sourit avec amusement* Mais les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient.

Le silence s'installa et les minutes défilèrent, Sayuri en fut d'ailleurs plutôt surprise, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il insiste davantage. Pour un nukenin adorant apparemment faire couler le sang, il semblait tout de même savoir se montrer compréhensif… Alors qu'elle s'étonnait encore de ses réactions, le regard violet se reposa sur elle après un instant.

**Hidan:** *l'air morose* Sinon pour la veste, c'est toujours non… ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire. Son expression faussement triste était assez drôle et sa voix ennuyée alimentait cette impression. Visiblement, il faisait des efforts pour essayer de la convaincre de les rejoindre.

**Hidan:** *étonné de sa réaction* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Mais elle se contenta de continuer à rire pour le moment. Ca faisait drôlement du bien de sourire après tous ces évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'un coup.

**Hidan :** Eh, mais réponds-moi au lieu de te marrer… ! Pff... *finit par sourire à son tour* Dis donc ça change de te voir sourire.

**Sayuri:** *rougissante, se calmant rapidement et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule* Tais-toi...

**Hidan:** *lève les yeux, pensif* Tiens, quand j'y repense tu ne m'as pas une seule fois appelé par mon prénom... Simplement des « laisse-moi », « lâche-moi », « tais-toi » … C'est déprimant... Même l'autre radin me trouvait de meilleurs surnoms !

**Sayuri:** ... Et « pot de colle » ça ne te plait pas ?

**Hidan:** Tu rigoles ? C'est trop commun !

Étonnée de sa réponse, elle finit par sourire à nouveau, sa peine semblant s'être totalement envolée. Finalement, se trouver en compagnie de son « partenaire » n'était pas si déplaisant…

**Hidan:** *la scrutant avec amusement* T'es quand même plus jolie quand tu souris !

Une nouvelle fois, la violette rougie. Hidan était plutôt différent de ce qu'elle avait cru au final. Au premier abord, elle avait pensé qu'il était un déserteur comme tant d'autres ne passant son temps qu'à tuer et à être grossier. Cependant, à le voir maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle avait surement eu tort de le juger si vite et même sans vraiment le vouloir elle commençait petit à petit à l'apprécier...

**Sayuri:** Hidan... Tu peux m'en dire plus sur Akatsuki… ?

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre: <strong>Chapitre 7 : cherchons les insectes !


	7. Chapitre 7 -Allons chercher les insectes

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : cherchons les insectes !<strong>

Tranquillement adossé aux remparts du village, Kakashi avait le nez plongé dans son dernier volume obtenu gracieusement par Jiraya lui-même. Bien sûr, il connaissait les détails de la mission qui l'attendait et, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, il était paré à faire le nécessaire pour sa nouvelle mission.

**?:** *arrive à l'entrée de Konoha* Oi! Kakashi sensei!

**Kakashi:** *lève le nez de son livre et observe les nouveaux arrivants* Ah, vous voilà ! *range son livre* Tout le monde est là ?

Le Jonin observa tour à tour les membres de l'unité qui lui faisaient désormais face, remarquant par ailleurs que Sakura ne semblait pas avoir été choisie pour partir également. Ca l'étonna mais il n'en dit rien, songeant que c'était surement parce que Tsunade pourrait avoir besoin d'elle au village.

De toute façon, avec la totalité de l'équipe Kurenai avec eux, les choses devraient se faire sans problème et Kakashi avait décidé de surveiller personnellement à ce que ce baka de Naruto ne touche pas une nouvelle fois aux fruits toxiques qui trainaient dans les parages. Il était hors de question qu'ils échouent une seconde fois cette mission pour une telle idiotie.

**Kakashi :** Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y !

**Naruto:** Yosh!

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer hors du village au pas de course, sur le sentier tracé entre les bois. Un silence de mort régnait au point qu'ils pouvaient aisément entendre les insectes de Shino voler, mais après un instant, le blond décida de briser le silence :

**Naruto :** Eh Shino! C'est au même endroit que la dernière fois ?

**Shino:** *hoche la tête* En effet, mais j'espère que comparer à la dernière fois, personne ne se mettra en travers de notre route.

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, repensant à leur première chasse aux insectes flaireurs. A l'époque c'était pour retrouver Sasuke qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une telle mission, mais des shinobis s'étaient rapidement dressés sur leur chemin, cherchant eux aussi les fameux insectes... Ils avaient perdus pas mal de temps à cause de ces derniers mais leur échec n'était pas vraiment de eur faute.

A son plus grand étonnement, il entendit Kiba ricaner derrière lui, et lui adressa un regard suspicieux que le brun lui rendit en souriant d'un air moqueur.

**Kiba:** *sourire en coin* C'est aussi valable pour toi Naruto, car si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, c'est par ta faute que nous avons échoué, hein ?

Akamaru qui lui servait de monture aboya avec bonne humeur et le bond grimaça, une goutte sur la tempe.

**Naruto:** *grimaçant* Oui, roh ça va! Il fallait le dire plus tôt pour le fruit pas comestible, sinon ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Et puis on n'avait pas idée de laisser des trucs pareils pousser près du village ! C'était dégoutant ! Devant ce spectacle, Kakashi se laissa soupirer de lassitude mais, une fois encore, il resta silencieux, se contentant de veiller à 'aide de son Sharingan à ce qu'aucuns gêneurs ne viennent s'interposer brusquement.

**Hinata:** Cette fois tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas Naruto kun?

**Naruto:** *lui adressant un grand sourire* Ouais, ne t'en fais pas ! On va trouver ces insectes et aller sauver Sayuri ! Aucun fruit ne m'arrêtera !

**Kiba :** *voix basse avec un regard blasé, repensant à la fois précédente* Y a intérêt tien...

.

.

**?:** Le Jinchuuriki de Kyubi, Kakashi au sharingan et quelques gringalets dont une descendante des Hyuga... *fronce les sourcils* Ils sont nombreux cette fois...

**?:** On n'a pas le choix donc. Mettons-les sur une fausse piste, les affronter maintenant ne ferait que leur donner des pistes supplémentaires.

**?:** Dommage, je n'aurais pas dit non à un combat contre Kakashi au Sharingan…

Le brun à ses côtés eut alors une violente quinte de toux durant laquelle un mince filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres pour se glisser sur ses doigts fins plaqués devant sa bouche. Son visage fin était déformé d'une grimace de douleur et une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front n'échappa pas à l'homme-requin.

**Kisame :** *sourcils froncés d'inquiétude* Eh, ça va ? Ne nous lâche pas maintenant.

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton rigolard, mais une part de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude pour son partenaire. Ca pouvait paraitre assez bizarre mais il devait avouer s'être prit de sympathie pour l'aîné Uchiha et il avait hésité à même aller jusqu'à tapoter gentiment son dos pour l'aider à expulser le mal qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Itachi essuya de son mieux les gouttes rouges glissant de ses lèvres, hochant doucement la tête à son équipier qui soupira finalement, comprenant que celui-ci ne rajouterait rien sur le sujet.

**Kisame :** OK, c'est bon, on va faire comme tu dis... Zetsu!

L'homme plante du groupuscule apparu alors presque aussitôt dans le sol accompagné d'Akiyoshi.

**Zetsu:** *sortant du sol* Nous voilà.

Le nukenin du village de la brume expliqua aux nouveaux venus la situation et l'homme aux deux faces fit alors apparaître deux corps à ses côtés. Visiblement, il avait prévu le coup, du moins son côté noir l'avait prévu puisque ce dernier était tout de même moins naïf que son côté blanc.

**Zetsu :** **J'ai ce qu'il vous faut dans ce cas. **

Sur ce, il transforma sans tarder les deux hommes en clones parfaits d'Itachi et Kisame. Ils étaient à la fois parfaits en apparence et en personnalité mais les odeurs corporelles restaient néanmoins celles des deux hommes d'origine, ce qui faisait que si les shinobis de Konoha utilisaient leurs odeurs avec l'insecte flaireur, tous leurs efforts n'auraient servi à rien car ces derniers les mèneraient ailleurs et non vers leurs repères.

**Zetsu:** *observe tour à tour kisame et Itachi* **Dans la mesure où ils trouvent l'idée de les utiliser pour leurs insectes, les clones iront du côté opposé de nos bases, ils perdront ainsi un temps précieux.** En revanche s'ils ont prévus autre chose...

**Kisame:** *empoigne la garde de Samehada* J'irai m'assurer que leur foutus insectes n'aient même pas le temps de sortir de leurs chrysalide. C'est aussi simple que ça.

C'était le mieux à faire de toute façon et, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait de ce pas mettre ses paroles en pratique. D'un côté, ça garantirait la tranquillité à ce niveau là… Cependant, pour le moment, Kisame décida de s'en tenir au plan de son camarade.

**Akiyoshi:** *la mine pensive* Ils ont sûrement pensé à emmener quelque chose qui appartient à Sayuri-chan... On devrait essayer de les débarrasser de leur sac, non?

**Kisame:** *tapotant amicalement la tête du garçon avec un sourire amusé* C'est qu'il n'est pas si bête le gamin !

**Akiyoshi :** *se frottant le crâne* Aieu…

**Zetsu :** **Dans ce cas, un bon Katon suprême pendant qu'ils s'occupent des clones et le tour est joué : plus de sacs. **

L'homme-requin jeta un coup d'œil vers son partenaire silencieux. Déjà qu'il n'était pas en grande forme, il ne savait pas si cela valait réellement la peine que ce dernier aille s'épuiser pour une telle bêtise. Ils pouvaient toujours trouver une autre méthode pour arriver à leur fin, non ?

**Kisame :** _Itachi-san n'est pas vraiment en état d'attaquer..._ *tourne son regard vers Zetsu* Je peux m'en charger.

Etonné et dubitatif, Zetsu se tourna vers lui. Bon, il était hors de question de lui révéler l'état du brun ni le fait qu'il s'inquiétait tout de même un minimum pour lui mais bon il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire n'importe quoi même si l'idée de Zetsu était intéressante. Kisame ne savait peut-être pas employer l'élément Katon mais il avait tout de même plus d'un tour dans son sac.

**Kisame :** Une technique de Suiton devrait suffire à attirer leur attention après laissons les clones faire leur travail. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Itachi-san ?

Les pupilles sombres se tournèrent vers lui et ce dernier finit par hocher la tête docilement. Evidemment, il ne le remercierait pas verbalement mais il pouvait aisément deviner que celui-ci lui était tout de même reconnaissant. Kisame savait que son partenaire n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments mais il savait que, malgré tout, le fait qu'on s'intéresse un minimum à sa santé le rassurait légèrement. Ca ne devait pas être facile de traîner un fardeau telle sa maladie et puis, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme comme tant d'autres au final.

**Itachi :** Ca devrait faire l'affaire, ils seront déjà bien secoués par une attaque soudaine.

**Kisame:** *souriant, ravi d'être approuvé* OK, alors c'est parti ! Suiton: Déferlement infernal !

**Akiyoshi:** _Je vais surveiller leur mouvements avec mon byakugan…_ *se concentre* Byakugan!

Immédiatement ensuite, de l'eau s'engouffra à une vitesse folle dans le ravin. Depuis leur position, les nukenins pouvaient voir les shinobis de Konoha tenter d'échapper à la vague folle avec précipitation. Les clones n'attendirent pas davantage et se rendirent aussitôt à leur rencontre pour engager le combat sous les regards attentifs des quatre membres du groupuscule.

.

.

De retour à la planque d'Akatsuki du village d'Ame, du côté de Sayuri et Hidan. L'immortel avait été plutôt surprit de la demande de sa nouvelle partenaire. Bon, parler de l'organisation n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais, à écouter Konan, c'était son devoir de lui enseigner le nécessaire sur le sujet… Jashin qu'il détestait avoir à faire ça !

**Hidan:** T'en dire plus sur Akatsuki ? Ma foi... C'est demandé si gentiment. *prends un air pensif* Eh bien, d'après ce que m'a dit ce fichu Pein, les activités d'Akatsuki se divisent en deux temps: La recherche et capture des jinchuuriki et la récolte de fric... Mais c'est que temporaire apparemment et puis comme ce radin de « trésorier » n'est plus là, c'est moins flagrant et c'est tant mieux ! Ils m'emmerdaient avec leur connerie !

Après tout, combattre pour l'argent était une chose qui avait le don d'agacer le Jashiniste. Lui se fichait totalement de la monnaie et se contentait de faire les choses pour satisfaire son Dieu. Tuer pour de l'argent était mal vu dans sa religion, il voyait cela comme un acte d'hérésie.

**Hidan :** Notre objectif est de créer la seule puissance ninja du monde en gros...

**Sayuri :** *un sourcil haussé* … « en gros » ?

L'immortel se frotta l'arrière du crâne devant l'air dubitatif de la kunoichi. Ses explications étaient bien trop floues pour être évidentes et il grimaça finalement, se rendant compte que, tout compte fait, lui-même n'avait pas réellement enregistré les informations que le leader lui avait fournies.

**Hidan :** *air désintéressé* C'est assez compliqué pour une gamine comme toi en fait...

Bon, c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre alors autant se trouver une excuse même si celle-ci ne tenait pas vraiment la route.

**Sayuri:** *avec une moue boudeuse* « Gamine »? Je ne suis pas une petite fille non plus... *croise les bras en haussant un sourcil* Et je suis sure que tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas expliquer correctement.

Il décida de ne pas prêter attention à son accusation bien que cette dernière soit parfaitement fondée, décidant de s'intéresser sur l'autre sujet qu'il trouvait bien plus amusant à exploité. Et puis, d'un côté, il était vrai que la kunoichi devant lui avait l'air de tout juste sortir de l'école de ninja avec ses grands yeux verts innocents. Et puis sa poitrine n'était pas beaucoup développée alors ce n'était pas évident à croire pour lui que la violette avait la majorité. Bon, il devait avouer ne pas vraiment se soucier de l'âge de ses victimes donc de ce côté, ça n'aidait pas non plus à se donner un ordre d'idée.

Le jashiniste admettait donc être assez curieux sur le sujet qui, de plus, avait le mérite d'être pus intéressant.

**Hidan:** *avec un sourire malicieux* Pas une gamine, hein ? T'as quel âge alors ? Personnellement je te donnerais quatorze ans, on dirait que tu sors de l'examen chunin.

**Sayuri:** *les joues roses* Tu ne dois pas voir d'élèves souvent alors… Je vais sur mes 17 ans quand même… !

**Hidan:** *étonné* 17 ans ? *prends un air pensif* Mouais… Effectivement, t'es pas si gamine que ça... Mais on a tout de même cinq and s'écart ! Ce qui veut dire que je te suis nettement supérieur ! Tu peux m'appeler « senpai » !

**Sayuri:** *roule des yeux, vexée* Bizarre, en tant qu'immortel, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais la centaine...

**Hidan:** *fronce les sourcils* C'est faux ! Et je dois dire que c'est assez vexant de la part d'une gamine de me dire que je dois avoir la centaine !

**Sayuri :** ... Désolée.

L'immortel reprit finalement la veste laissée de sur la commode et la lui tendit.

**Hidan :** Bon, tu la mets cette foutue veste?

**Sayuri:** *reculant en secouant la tête* Non.

**Hidan:** *fronce les sourcils, une veine sur la tempe* Tu te moques de moi là ?

**Sayuri:** Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de faire partie d'Akatsuki... Je te demandais juste de m'en dire plus...

Sur ce, les doigts de l'immortel se crispèrent sur le tissu qu'il tenait tandis qu'il foudroyait la violette de ses pupilles violines. Alors là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi d'Hidan ! Il trouvait qu'il avait été assez patient et clément comme ça à déblatérer ainsi inutilement sur l'organisation.

Comprenant ses intentions, la kunoichi partit aussitôt en courant, poursuivie par un immortel rageur aux veines palpitantes désormais dangereusement sur sa tempe.

**Hidan:** *brandissant la veste* Reviens là ! Tu ne vas pas me prendre pour un abruti longtemps !

Elle entrait et sortait dans des salles sans y prêter la moindre attention car trop occupé à éviter son poursuivant une fois de plus, puis elle tomba de nouveau sur le blond au bout d'un couloir, ce dernier la regardant avec étonnement. Heureusement, contrairement à elle, il était plus doué et parvint à rester sur ses pieds alors qu'elle tombait maladroitement sur les fesses sous son regard bleuté amusé.

Il s'apprêta à l'aider à se relever quand vit Hidan débarquer à son tour. Aussitôt, Sayuri se cacha derrière le blond à la surprise de ce dernier, guettant le moindre mouvement de la part de son poursuivant. Une fois au niveau de l'artiste, Hidan fronça les sourcils, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

**Hidan:** Arrête de te cacher ! Viens là !

Puis ils tournèrent autour du blond sans que l'un n'attrape l'autre, devant le regard consterné de ce dernier qui leva un instant les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à son rôle dans cette histoire.

**Deidara:** *croise les bras* _Je fais quoi... J'interviens ou pas ?_

Comme pour répondre à sa silencieuse question, l'immortel finit par attraper la violette par le bras et tenta de lui mettre le manteau sombre de force pendant que cette dernière se tordait sous lui pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

**Hidan:** *lui enfilant une manche* J'te jure devant Jashin-sama que tu la mettras !

**Sayuri:** *gesticulant toujours dans tous les sens* J'en veux pas ! Lâche-moi pervers maniaque !

**Hidan:** Mets-la ou le pervers maniaque va se faire une joie de passer à l'action !

Elle se figea un instant, choquée, avant de se remettre bien vite à gigoter. Le blond quant à lui n'avait pas bougé de sa position et observait la scène silencieusement

**Hidan :** Grr ! *essaie de lui enfiler la seconde manche et se prend un coup* Arrêtes de gigoter bordel de mxrde ! *regarde Deidara* T'as pas de mission à faire plutôt que de rester là à rien fxutre ?!

**Deidara:** *d'un ton neutre* Konan m'a demandé de vous surveiller toi et la nouvelle, hm. *regarde Sayuri un instant* _Elle avait raison, ce crétin ne sait pas s'y prendre._ *soupire* Mais allez-y continuez, vous ne me dérangez pas. _Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend à faire équipe avec ce zombie..._

La violette finit par mordre l'immortel puis et en profita pour s'enfuir de nouveau sous les nsultes de ce dernier et le regard consterné du blond... La veste noire trônait finalement fièrement sur ses épaules, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

**Hidan:** *essoufflé* Quelle espèce de sauvage…

**Deidara :** *moqueur* Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites hum...

**Hidan: **Tss... *regarde vers Sayuri* Et mxrde... !

**Deidara :** Quoi ?

**Hidan :** *la désigne* Regarde quelle porte elle s'apprête à ouvrir...

Intrigué, le blond se tourna et se figea momentanément, une goutte sur la tempe. Cette porte-ci était piégée et pas par n'importe quel parchemin. Dès qu'on l'ouvrait, un sceau s'activait et une sorte de mini trou noir siégeait à la place d'une ouverte, conduisant irrémédiablement dans une autre dimension. Il ne savait pas comme cette technique avait été obtenue mais il savait qu'elle provenait du clan Uchiha.

Rapidement, Deidara couru vers la kunoichi et arriva à son niveau pile au moment où celle-ci ouvrait la porte. Il parvint à la rattraper par la main de justesse, puis à la tirer vers lui avant de refermer la porte en soupirant longuement contre cette dernière, une violette encore choquée contre lui. Qu'il détestait ce piège… !

**Deidara:** *reprenant son souffle* N'ouvre pas n'importe quelle porte... Plus de la moitié sont fausses ou piégées, hm...

**Sayuri:** *paralysée dans les bras du blond, le cœur battant* _C … C'était quoi ça... ? Un… trou noir ? Mais ils sont malades !_

**Deidara:** _Pfiou elle a eu chaud..._ *lève les yeux vers l'immortel qui les rejoint* Eh Hidan, elle n'est pas très efficace ta surveillance, hm. Tobi ferais mieux les yeux bandés !

**Hidan:** *fronce les sourcils* Ferme là, si c'est pour ne dire que ça! T'as qu'à partir en mission, je suis sûr que Tobi n'attends que ça! Teme! Baka d'athée !

**Deidara:** *une veine sur la tempe, la violette toujours contre lui* Tch ! Ne me cherche pas Hidan, ou tu risques de te retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois, voire pire !

**Hidan: ***sourire narquois* Pff, comme si tu pouvais me faire quoi que ce soit avec tes horribles pétards de débutant ! Ba-ka !

Une veine apparue sur le front du blond, puis une seconde. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on se moque de son art ! Ca, même Sasori en était conscient et il ne pouvait pas tolérer plus longtemps les propos de ce crétin de Jashiniste. Il se redressa rapidement, le regard haineux et la violette resta à terre, observant les deux hommes avec incompréhension.

**Deidara:** *préparant des bombes avec son argile* Je ne permets pas qu'on insulte mon art ! Hidan prépare-toi à y gouter, hm !

**Hidan:** *sourire de psychopathe* Vas-y ! Je t'attends !

**Sayuri:** *relève la tête* _… Des bombes ?!_

Deidara acheva rapidement la création de quelques bombes de charge moyenne puis les lança sur Hidan avec la ferme intention d'exploser ce dernier. Néanmoins, Sayuri s'interposa aussitôt les créations lancées, les attrapant au vol puis ouvrit à la volée une porte au hasard du couloir pour y jeter les bombes et recaquer la porte immédiatement après. Un « Boum » imposant se fit entendre de l'autre côté ainsi qu'un « Aie » plutôt distinctif.

Hidan et Deidara s'échangèrent un regard, leurs envies meurtrières envolées sur le coup.

**Sayuri:** *adossée à la porte, elle soupir de soulagement* _On a eu chaud..._

**Deidara:** *surpris* Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Sayuri:** *lève les yeux vers les deux nukenins surpris* Si elles auraient explosées ici vous auriez été touchés tous les deux... Je suis peut-être médecin mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous blesser comme ça…

**Deidara:** *regardant la jeune fille, avec une moue surprise* _Elle a fait ça... De peur qu'on soit blessé...?_

**Hidan:** *souriant, un bras sur l'épaule de la violette* Mais c'est qu'elle est attentionnée ma Sayuri !

L'interpellé rougi au « ma » et dégagea du bras de son partenaire en marmonnant des choses inaudibles.

**Deidara:** *soupirant* Bon bah tant pis, pour le coup c'est Tobi qui se les ait prises, il était dans la cuisine.

**Hidan :** *se frotte l'arrière du crâne d'un air désintéressé* Ah, c'était ça le « aie ».

**Sayuri:** *tourne la tête vers le blond* Là où... J'ai jeté les...?

Le blond acquiesça simplement, tandis que la violette était rongée de remords et que l'immortel éclatait finalement de rire devant la situation qu'il trouvait comique. Après un instant, les trois camarades ouvrirent la porte de la cuisine, notant son état. Les dégâts étaient tout de même moindres – après tout, les charges n'avaient pas été trop importantes – et les deux autres en furent légèrement rassuré – il manquerait plus que Pein leur tombe dessus pour avoir détruit le repère...

Un autre détail les interpella cependant : le masqué n'était pas là.

**Sayuri:** *inquiète* Oh non... Je... Je ne l'ai pas tué quand même... ?

**Deidara:** *soupire en secouant négativement la tête* Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'en a pas l'air mais ce crétin est sacrément tenace.

**Hidan :** Tien quand on parle du loup...

En effet venant d'une autre porte camouflée, le masqué surgit puis se dirigea vers eux, l'air tout débraillé, poussiéreux, et le manteau fumant, leur apportant la preuve de sa présence dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tôt.

**Tobi:** *toussotant* Senpai, vous n'allez pas le croire, j'étais tranquillement installé dans la cuisine et soudain PAF tout explose !

**Deidara:** *blasé de le voir ainsi* Tu m'en diras tant...

**Sayuri:** *se courbant devant le masqué, profondément navrée* Je suis désolée !

**Deidara:** *l'observe* … T'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à l'être.

**Sayuri:** Mais...

**Deidara :** *hausse les épaules* Dans tous les cas, il se les serait pris.

**Tobi :** Senpai, je ne suis pas un souffre-douleur !

**Deidara :** Tu m'en diras tant, hm.

Les deux partenaires commencèrent une vague discussion sur le sujet tandis que la nouvelle recrue les observait à la fois inquiète et curieuse mais l'immortel ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps le loisir de les écouter. Scrutant la kunoichi du regard, il s'amusait toutefois de la voir presque aussi poussiéreuse que Tobi mais surtout, de voir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait toujours le manteau sur les épaules.

**Hidan:** A te trainer par terre, t'es toute poussiéreuse.

**Sayuri:** *se tourne vers l'immortel sans même prendre le temps de jeter un œil à ses vêtements* A qui la faute ?

**Hidan:** Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose… Donc je vais te monter la « salle de bain » !

Bizarrement, Sayuri et Deidara eurent l'étrange réflexe de s'échanger un regard avant d'en adresser un suspicieux au Jashiniste. Si le blond ne le connaissait pas un minimum, il aurait pensé que ce dernier avait des idées pas très nettes derrière la tête…

**Hidan :** *agacé de leurs regards* Quoi ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et Tobi, qui s'était lancé dans une observation de l'état de la cuisine, siffla finalement devant les rangements à effectuer.

**Tobi:** Bon c'est pas tout ça, va falloir nettoyer tout, sinon le chef ne sera vraiment pas content... !

En effet, Pein n'aimait pas qu'ils s'amusent à détruire les bâtiments. Certes, Akatsuki possédait plusieurs repères dans le monde mais le détenteur du Rinnegan n'était pas du genre à prendre les choses à la légère.

**Hidan:** *poussant Sayuri* Allez, nous on dégage de là !

**Deidara:** *derrière* Hé Hidan ! Teme ! Tu pourrais donner un coup de main !

**Hidan:** *partant* Démxrdes-toi ! C'était tes foutues bombes après tout ! Et je dois surveiller Sayu' !

Hidan poussait Sayuri vers le bout du couloir, celle-ci ne put qu'adresser un dernier regard vers les deux autres avant de disparaître au tournant. Elle s'en voulait un peu de les laisser ainsi mais son partenaire n'y prêtait pas attention. D'ailleurs elle avait à peine réalisé que ce dernier n'employait plus qu'un diminutif pour lui adresser la parole.

L'immortel et la violette laissèrent donc le blond et la citrouille s'occuper des dégâts, et finirent par marcher tranquillement le long des couloirs, parcourant bon nombre de portes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir la position afin d'éviter plus tard celles qui étaient piégées.

**Sayuri:** *observant les lieux avec attention* _Ce bâtiment est vraiment immense... Et il y a tellement de portes, jamais je ne pourrai trouver la sortie toute seule..._

**Hidan:** *avec un sourire* On a évité le nettoyage, c'est déjà ça ! De toute façon ce n'est pas notre problème... Il n'avait qu'à ne pas jouer à l'abrxti avec ses foutus pétards !

**Sayuri:** *lui lance un regard interrogateur* … Tout ça pour ça ?

**Hidan:** *croise les brase derrière la tête* Ce crétin de leader est plutôt strict. Il n'accepterait pas que l'on détruise une de nos planques, surtout celle de son village natal... S'il ne possédait pas ce stupide Rinnegan, il ne se la pèterait pas autant !

**Sayuri:** … Qui est votre chef?

**Hidan:** *baisse les yeux vers elle* Notre chef, tu veux dire... je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois directement. Les autres l'appellent Pein, mais je crois que ce n'est pas son vrai nom... C'est un arrogant prétentieux qui croit tout savoir. Il se la joue grand chef et ne se montre pratiquement jamais.

Il se tut un instant, la mine pensive avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la violette.

**Hidan :** D'ailleurs tu devrais pouvoir le rencontrer toi aussi. D'après Kakuzu, le chef accueil lui- même les nouveaux dans Akatsuki. Enfin… ça doit être la seule fois où il se montre aux autres… Hormis le jour où Orochimaru est partit, il y a eu une réunion sur le sort qui lui serait réservé.

Il ricana à cette pensée. Si 'un d'eux venaient à dénicher et capturer Orochimaru, la suite serait vraiment très intéressante…

Sayuri s'arrêta un instant, méditant sur ce que lui racontait l'immortel. Visiblement, Hidan ne connaissait pas vraiment le chef de l'organisation – et ne l'appréciait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas été au courant que le sennin Orochimaru avait fait partie du groupuscule et elle s'étonnait de savoir que ce dernier aurait sans doute à faire avec l'organisation un jour où l'autre.

Concernant le leader, elle aurait surement la possibilité de le rencontrer bientôt et cela la laissait toutefois songeuse. N'avait-il pas mentionné le Rinnegan, cet art oculaire pourtant légendaire qu'on croyait perdu ? Si c'était vrai, ce chef devait vraiment être incroyable, posséder un tel jutsu était rare et conférait des talents évidents.

Sinon, la mention d'un autre homme encore attisait toujours plus sa curiosité malgré elle.

**Sayuri:** *curieuse* … Qui est Kakuzu?

Il s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle.

**Hidan:** C'était mon précédent partenaire. Un vrai râleur qui passait son temps à tuer pour de l'argent. Les shinobis de konoha ont eu raison de lui. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui, je l'avait averti que ça lui retomberait dessus ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es ma partenaire aujourd'hui.

**Sayuri:** Je vois... *pensive* Dis, comment peux-tu faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu n'as rencontré qu'une seule fois...?

Devant le regard intrigué de l'immortel, elle se frotta la nuque, cherchant ses mots.

**Sayuri :** Enfin… je veux dire… vous êtes des nukenins, qui vous dit que votre « partenaire » ne va pas se retourner contre vous ?

**Hidan:** *hausse les épaules* On n'est pas non plus au point de se traiter comme des potes mais on sait se retenir – sauf ce radin de Kakuzu et ses foutues pulsions meurtrières. Faire équipe avec des crétins qui ne partagent pas notre vision des choses c'est chiant mais ce l'est moins que se faire chxer seul. Et puis c'est un passe-temps comme un autre... *sourit amusé en la regardant* En tout cas, la veste te va bien même si tu es plus jolie sans, c'est comme si tu faisais parti du groupe depuis un moment !

**Sayuri:** *surprise* …Hein ? *remarque seulement qu'elle porte le manteau* _Je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'il a réussi à me la mettre sur le dos..._

Elle l'enleva aussitôt sous son regard amusé malgré l'action.

**Hidan:** Y a pas que toi qui es poussiéreuse, tes vêtements aussi...

**Sayuri:** *se regarde un instant* Tant pis... De toute façon vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissez le temps de faire mes valises à Konoha...

**Hidan:** Eh, ne t'en prends pas à moi, c'est Itachi et Kisame qui avaient pour mission de te ramener, si tu as des reproches, adresse-toi à eux !

**Sayuri:** *repense à leur brève entrevue avant son arrivée ici* Sans façon... *remarque quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir* _Mais c'est..._

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la violette se cacha aussitôt derrière l'immortel en regardant l'autre homme arriver en face. Forcément, c'était une ligne droite et elle n'avait nulle part où aller afin d'éviter de croiser ce personnage. Se mordant la lèvre, la kunoichi tâchait de refouler les souvenirs qui affluaient en elle. C'était automatique, dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle revoyait des images sombres du passé et, systématiquement, ce même sentiment de terreur la prenait, faisant sourdement battre son cœur au point qu'elle en avait l'impression de l'avoir dans la tête.

**Hidan:** *étonné, jette un regard sur elle par-dessus son épaule* ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il s'aperçu finalement de la présence de l'homme requin qui venait vers eux, Samehada rangée de coutume dans son dos. Son regard blanc se dirigeait vers lui mais le Jashiniste devinait qu'il cherchait surtout à voir la nouvelle. Il se demanda distraitement la raison d'une telle frayeur chez la violette. Certes, Kisame avait une drôle de dégaine mais il n'ne était pas à foutre les jetons au détour d'un couloir, si ?

**Hidan :** *le regarde s'avancer* Kisame... Je croyais que t'étais parti en mission avec ce crétin d'Uchiha ?

**Kisame:** Les clones font leur travail... Itachi est resté surveiller le déroulement des évènements au cas où les choses dégénéreraient. Zetsu et le nain sont avec lui... * regarde la violette, sourcils froncés* Alors ? Elle s'est décidée à entrer dans nos rangs ?

**Hidan:** *suspicieux devant son regard, croise les bras* Pas encore... De toute façon c'est à moi de lui faire changer d'avis, tu peux retourner auprès d'Itachi, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

**Kisame:** *agacé* Ne me donne pas d'ordre Hidan, sans nous tu serais surement resté dans ton trou je te rappelle... *s'adressant à la violette qui n'ose pas le regarder* Eh gamine, je ne suis pas aussi patient que cet idiot. Si tu mets trop de temps à te décider, ce sera à mon tour d'intervenir et crois-moi que tu risquerais de le regretter.

**Hidan : ***intrigué* _C'est louche qu'il soit aussi sévère avec une nouvelle..._

L'homme requin jeta un regard mauvais à la violette, puis à l'immortel, tourna les talons et s'en alla. A vrai dire, Kisame n'était pas du genre à aboyer sur tout le monde mais déjà qu'adresser la parole au Jahsiniste n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, i détestait en plus qu'on oublie les politesses face à lui et le fait que la kunoichi n'ait pas daigné le saluer convenablement ni même lui adresser la parole avait bien attisé ses nerfs. C'est donc d'un pas rageur qu'il s'éloigna en marmonnant des choses inaudibles pour les autres.

**Hidan:** *le regarde partir* Tss... Pour qui il se prend cet imbécile?

**Sayuri:** *toujours cachée, murmurant pour elle-même* Il me déteste… la prochaine fois, il me tuera, c'est certain…

A vrai dire, même en tendant l'oreille, l'immortel ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout ce que la plus jeune soufflait dans son dos et finit par l'observer par-dessus son épaule.

**Hidan:** Bon, Sayu' maintenant qu'il est partit tu peux arrêter de te cacher, non? Je sais que Kisame peut impressionner, mais à ce point-là... Il ne va pas te bouffer, tu sais ?

Ne répondant pas la violette se retira prudemment de derrière l'immortel essayant au mieux d'éloigner ses sombres pensées. Le fait que le nukenin de Kiri appartienne à l'organisation était une des raisons de ne pas les rejoindre en fait... Involontairement, l'homme l'effrayait et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en remettre rapidement.

Malgré tout, une part d'elle-même était pour qu'elle les rejoigne car ce que lui avait dit l'Uchiha au départ l'intriguait : ils avaient besoin d'elle... Et d'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du jeune homme blond qu'elle avait pourtant croisé à plusieurs reprises. C'était quand même incroyable que son partenaire soit incapable de nommer les autres par leurs prénoms ! A ce rythme, elle ne le connaitrait jamais !

**Hidan:** *avec un sourire* Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu te caches derrière moi, c'est comme si tu me faisais déjà entièrement confiance !

**Sayuri:** *détourne le regard* _C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Ils se remirent finalement à marcher, en silence vers ladite « salle de bain » et Sayuri put constater une nouvelle fois de la complexité et de la longueur du repère. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce silence qui s'imposait mais après cela, elle n'avait pas envie non plus d'engager la conversation... A l'inverse de son partenaire.

**Hidan:** Tu n'as pas l'air de porter cet idiot dans ton coeur... Je me trompe?

**Sayuri:** C'est... *secoue la tête* _Ca ne le regarde pas..._ *regarde de côté* Une vieille histoire.

**Hidan:** *soupçonneux* ...Si tu le dis.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite bien rapidement devant une nouvelle porte bien évidemment semblable aux autres.

**Hidan :** On est arrivé, * ouvre la porte* voici la « salle de bain » de la base !

La porte donnait sur une salle munie de plusieurs meubles et une grande fenêtre. Cette dernière offrait une vue sur ce qui semblait être une source chaude naturelle aux reflets bleutés et violacés. Celle-ci était décorée de quelques rochers luisants sous la lumière brillante du Soleil qui, pour une fois, baignait le village d'Ame d'une lumière bienveillante. Sur le coup, elle dut l'avouer : c'était magnifique. Elle resta un instant à observer les lieux avec une expression impressionnée et le Jashiniste s'autorisa un sourire amusé.

**Hidan:** *souriant* Pas mal, hein? De toutes nos planques, celle-ci est la plus accueillante, c'est aussi parce que le chef et Konan trainent souvent dans les alentours je pense. Mais personnellement jamais je ne les ai vus par ici…

**Sayuri:** C'est étrange, venant du chef et de sa partenaire... Ils devraient se montrer plus présents auprès de leurs subordonnés, non ?

**Hidan:** *haussant les épaules* Du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas se mettre en travers de ma route, je me moque de ce qu'ils font... Et puis si c'est pour se faire sermonner ou subir les sautes d'humeur de Pein, je préfère encore qu'ils restent dans leur coin.

Elle acquiesça distraitement et observa la source une dernière fois, se demandant si elle aurait l'occasion d'y faire un tour.

**Hidan :** Bon, maintenant qu'on a passé plusieurs heures à courir dans la planque et à s'engueuler avec les autres par ta faute...

**Sayuri :** *se détache de la vitre* … Ma faute ?

**Hidan :** Bah oui, quand même... ! C'est parce que tu cours partout que je me prends la tête avec Deidara !

**Sayuri :** *penche la tête de côté* … Deidara ?

**Hidan :** L'espèce de baka blond qui se prend pour un artiste

**Sayuri :** Ah...

Au moins, maintenant elle connaissait son nom. Mentalement, elle se dressa la liste des membres d'Akatsuki qu'elle connaissait : Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Uchiha Itachi, Konan, Akiyoshi et Hoshigaki Kisame… Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Pein – chose qui ne tarderait surement pas apparemment – et pareil pour ce Zetsu mentionné par l'homme-requin.

**Hidan :** Passons... Il est déjà treize heure passé, t'as peut-être envie de manger, non ? *sourire moqueur* … A moins que mademoiselle ne fasse un régime ?

**Sayuri:** *baisse la tête, rougissante* Bon d'accord...

**Hidan:** Bah voilà ! Allez, suis-moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la violette emboita le pas de son partenaire non sans remarquer une nouvelle fois qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus et de façon bien involontaire à cette situation.

* * *

><p>J'aimerais me remettre à écrire des O.S. sur Akatsuki mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée... n'hésitez pas à m'en soumettre (y)<p>

**A venir:** Chapitre 8 : Echec


	8. Chapitre 8 - Echec

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s):**

**Chrome: **Je suis ravie de savoir que le personnage de Sayuri te plait. J'avoue que ce n'est pas évident de rendre un Nouveau Personnage intéressant et qu'il n'est pas rare du tout de trouver des OCs dans des fics alors savoir que tu l'apprécie me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Merci à mes lecteurs, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Echec<strong>

**?:** _Ggh... ils sont rapides…_ *fais des mudras* Multi-clonage!

Les clones foncèrent de ce pas vers l'homme-requin qui arrivait vers lui. Certains disparurent après un coup de Samehada, puis ce fut au tour de Kisame de disparaitre lorsqu'un des clones d'ombres du bond l'atteignit. Surprit, il ne réagit pas de suite. Il n'avait même pas vu quand ce dernier avait fait un clone aqueux…

**?:** Naruto ! Derrière-toi !

**Naruto:** *se retourne* Tch… !

L'homme requin le manqua de peu de sa terrible épée, tandis que tous ses autres clones disparurent de concert sous le choc. Ils avaient était pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée et l'attaque soudaines du binôme le plus célèbre d'Akatsuki mais cela les avait conforté dans l'idée qu'ils redoutaient que Konoha retrouve la trace de Sayuri. S'ils étaient à, c'était bien pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La tâche ne serait vraiment pas aisée, d'autant plus que s'ils échouaient ils n'hésiteraient certainement pas à s'emparer de Naruto.

Dans la précipitation, il avait été décidé que Kakashi se chargerait du brun au sharingan, et que le reste de leur groupe s'occuperait du second. De toute façon, ils étaient conscients ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'art héréditaire du clan Uchiha. De plus, Kisame et sa terrible épée Samehada étaient également d'effroyables adversaires. Il ne fallait vraiment pas les prendre à la légère sous prétexte que lui ne possédait pas de Sharingan.

Quant à Naruto, même si l'idée que le responsable de la fuite de Sasuke se trouvait devant ui, il avait préféré, pour une fois, jeter son dévolu sur le nukenin de Kiri car, après tout, il était responsable de la mort de proches de la violette et ça, il ne l'avait appris que récemment.

**Kakashi:** *esquissant une pas de côté, méfiant* _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'est la même impression que la dernière fois, lorsque nous devions sauver le Kazekage... Et s'ils étaient... ?_ *se tourne vers la brunette* Hinata ! Utilise ton byakugan et observe les environs !

Opinant du chef, la seule la jeune femme s'éloigna aussitôt des conflits, couverte par ses camarades car, bien sûr Kisame tenta de l'en empêcher, et elle s'installa sur une branche d'où elle avait tout de même une vue d'ensemble.

**Hinata:** Byakugan !

Tandis qu'elle se lançait avec sérieux dans une observation poussée de ce qui les entourait, du côté des combattants, l'homme-requin leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Attaquant à la fois avec Samehada tout en lançant de nombreuses et variées techniques Suiton auxquelles les shinobis de Konoha répondaient avec rage mais précaution – un simple effleurement de son épée Samehada qui drainait le chakra ne pardonnerait pas.

**Kiba:** Aller Akamaru ! A l'attaque !

Aboyant avec force, le chient blanc fondit sur son ennemi. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se prit une douche bien fraiche qui suffit à calmer ses ardeurs un instant, rendant les espoirs de Kiba à zéro alors qu'il voyait son fidèle ami se secouer dans tous les sens pour se sécher le poil. Bon, heureusement, ça avait tout de même été assez gentil comme attaque…

Shino invoqua une plus grande armée d'insectes qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur le nukenin de Kiri afin de créer un voile dangereux et sombre pour lui obstruer la vue, tandis que Sai sortait un rouleau vierge, commençant un nouveau dessin.

**Kakashi:** *se tourne vers eux, évitant aspirant une technique katon avec son Sharingan* Ne gaspillez pas tout votre chakra, ce ne sont surement que des clones !

Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers leur chef d'équipe mais durent bien vite reporter leur attention sur leurs adversaires respectifs qui ne se souciaient visiblement pas d'avoir leur attention pour les attaquer.

**Sai :** *relève la tête de son rouleau* Mais oui, il s'agit probablement d'un leurre...

**Naruto:** *se retourne, surpris* Quoi?! Vous voulez dire comme ceux de Su...-

Ayant baissé sa garde un instant, une lame immense et dangereuse vint lui déchiqueter l'épaule, arrachant sa veste par la même occasion. Au même instant, il sentit une partie de son chakra commencer à s'évaporer et il fut tiré de là grâce à l'arrivée de Kiba et Akamaru qui l'en éloignèrent et des insectes de Shino faisant écran.

**Kiba :** *sourcils froncés, observant Kisame* P'tain, Naruto, ne baisse pas ta garde comme ça !

**Naruto :** *descend d'Akamaru* Juste un instant d'inattention… Multi-clonnage !

Retournant aussitôt à la charge avec quelques Rasengan made in Naruto, e brun soupira mais en fit de même aux côtés de son compagnon à poils.

**Hinata:** *toujours avec son byakugan, remarquant une présence assez éloignée de leur position* Kakashi-sensei, il y a trois membres d'Akatsuki qui nous observent sur la falaise au nord !

Occupé par son combat avec le brun aux Sharingans, le ninja copieur ne répondit pas, observant simplement l'endroit désigné du coin de l'œil.

**Kakashi:** _Je m'en doutais. _

**Hinata:** *plisse les yeux* Mais… je ne reconnais que Uchiha Itachi... Le second n'est pas là... *remarque quelqu'un de plus petit* _Ca ne serait pas... ?_

**Kakashi:** *sourcils froncés* Qui sont les deux autres ?

**Hinata:** *essaie de reconnaitre l'autre grand personnage* Je… Je ne les connais pas... *anxieuse* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici... Il ne fait quand même pas partit de l'Akatsuki... ?_

A descendante du clan Hyuga soupira intérieurement, elle venait de mentir au sensei quant à l'identité de l'un, cependant… elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

**Kakashi:** *soucieux* Etrange...

**Naruto:** *yeux rouges, rageur* Ils veulent nous faire perdre notre temps !

**Kakashi:** _Pour une fois Naruto a raison. Il semblerait qu'ils connaissent nos objectifs... Il va falloir être prudent, Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut les affronter..._ *fait des mudras pour lancer à son tour un Katon* Shino, Sai partez à la recherche des insectes, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata avec moi !

**Shino & Sai :** Aye !

.

.

Non loin de là, sur la colline désignée par la brune.

**?:** *utilisant le byakugan* _Je crois que... Hinata regardait par ici... J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue..._ *se tourne vers le brun* Ils se sont dispersés, une équipe va se charger des insectes... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Itachi-kun ?

**Itachi:** *soucieux* Il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert notre secret. Surement grâce à la descendante du clan Hyuga... Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, on va procéder autrement. Tu peux arrêter ton Byakugan.

**?:** *intrigué* Tu as un plan ? **Il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne viennent pas nous déranger avant un moment. **

**Itachi:** … Zetsu, ramène Akiyoshi à Ame, je me charge du reste.

**Zetsu:** *acquiesce*** Très bien, on te fait confiance.** Dommage, je serais bien resté profiter du spectacle. **Les ordres sont les ordres, allons-y. De plus, Itachi est assez grand pour se débarrasser de faibles shinobis seul alors ferme-là. **T'es pas très gentil…

**Akiyoshi:** *rejoignant l'homme plante* Bonne chance Itachi kun...

Et les deux personnages disparurent aussitôt dans le sol. Le brun observa encore un instant les shinobis de Konoha. Ils se débrouillaient assez bien face aux clones, il devait l'admettre. Et puis Kyubi semblait s'être amélioré, c'était une bonne chose... Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'échouer une mission comme celle-ci. Il avait ses ordres et, de toute façon, le moment serait ma choisit pour une rencontre avec Konoha.

Une quinte de toux lui échappa et il eut l'impression qu'une pierre aiguisée venait lui râper les poumons à chaque soubresaut. Un gout âcre gagna sa bouche et cracha quelques perles de sang. Heureusement pour lui que les deux autres n'étaient plus là. Et Kisame aussi. Ce dernier aurait été inquiet pour la suite et Itachi n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Il s'entendait bien avec son partenaire, très bien même mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse se faire du souci pour lui. Après tout, il avait tué son clan et appartenait à une organisation criminelle. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça et tentait de faire comprendre à l'homme-requin qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compassion… chose difficile vu que, malgré tout, une part de lui se sentait émut à l'entente de « ça va ? » inquiets. Vivement que la mission soit terminée.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement, suivant du regard la trajectoire des deux shinobis de la feuille qui partaient en quête d'insectes flaireurs.

**Itachi:** _En suivant le descendant du clan Aburame je trouverai la cachette de ces insectes…_ *regarde les arbres* _l'Amaterasu se chargera du reste... J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à l'utiliser mais je n'ai pas le choix. Heureusement, Kisame n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher... C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant... _

Le brun se lança à la poursuite des deux jeunes shinobis du village caché des feuilles, en prenant soin d'éviter les quatre autres qui combattaient toujours malgré eux. Il retrouva finalement Les deux autres ninjas au coeur des bois, proches d'un arbre âgé de bois sombre et au tronc imposant. Itachi les observa un instant, vérifiant s'il s'agissait du bon endroit.

**Shino:** *s'approchant d'un grand arbre autour duquel se trouvait énormément de chrysalides* Nous sommes arrivés, c'est le nid des insectes flaireurs...

**Sai:** *observant les chrysalides* Tout ça?

**Shino:** *le regarde par-dessus son épaule* Seulement ça tu veux dire, c'est le seul coin du pays du feu ou on peut trouver cette variété d'insecte. Cet arbre est le nid des rares insectes flaireurs de notre monde...

**Sai:** Dépêchons-nous de prendre un insecte pour donner un coup de main aux autres...

Le jeune homme à capuche opina sous le regard décidé de l'utilisateur du Sharingan.

**Itachi:** *observe l'arbre* Alors c'est donc bien ma cible. Ne prenons pas de risques. *fait des mudras* Amaterasu !

Contrôlant la puissance de l'attaque, le brun ne laisse qu'une seule et unique immense flamme noire apparaitre sur l'arbre, évitant ainsi d'épuiser ses yeux déjà bien fatigué. A chaque fois qu'il usait de ce pouvoir, il s'en sortait avec des douleurs atroces et des problèmes de vue bien gênants.

**Shino:** *surpris* Qu'est-ce qu-… ?!

Le garçon pâle invoqua aussitôt un de ses oiseaux d'encre et embarqua le second en évitant la déflagration qui s'intensifia de justesse. Le feu noir commença à se propager dans la forêt, se répandant sur ses racines, brûlant ces dernières sur son passage et le vieil arbre aux chrysalides mourut rapidement avec ses insectes.

Itachi avait réussi sa mission une fois de plus, mais il avait en échange perdu pas mal de chakra et récolté une nouvelle dégradation au niveau de sa vue. Désormais, des perles rouges s'écoulaient des pupilles redevenues sombres. Décidément, Kisame ne serait vraiment pas content...

.

.

La déflagration était visible depuis le village. Cette fumée noire inquiétante ne pouvait qu'être difficilement loupée. Relevant la tête vers celle-ci, Gai interrompu ses tours de Konoha en marchant sur les mains, l'expression étonnamment grave et silencieuse.

Il se passait quelque chose dans la forêt, et il était prêt à parier que ça se produisait surement du côté de l'équipe de Kakashi.

Gai en avait entendu parler. Evidemment. Sayuri Kiku était une jeune kunoichi douée en ninjutsu. Le taijutsu n'était pas vraiment son fort à l'époque mais c'était tout de même une fille gentille et volontaire qui avait été mise à l'écart pour suivre un entrainement plus adapté à son clan. Elle n'avait fait équipe avec deux camarades de son âge que le temps de l'examen Chunin mais, malgré ça, elle restait quelqu'un d'agréable.

Lee lui avait raconté qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à apprendre un peu le taijutsu. Son jeune élève n'avait, bien sûr, pas refusé et il lui avait permis de se débrouiller un peu mieux. Sur le coup ils étaient devenus de bons amis et cela réjouissait Gai de savoir que son petit favori donnait des cours à une élève douée en ninjutsu. Cependant, il avait fallu que l'Akatsuki vienne interrompre une si belle amitié en capturant la principale concernée ! Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

**Gai:** *les larmes aux yeux, levant le poing tout en restant en équilibre sur son autre main* Une brave fille... Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse... !

**?:** Gai sensei !

Surprit, le fauve de jade se retourna pour voir justement son élève favori Rock Lee arrivant vers lui au pas de course, ses deux coéquipiers étaient loin derrière lui et semblaient essoufflés, arrivant juste en marchant. Décidément, ces deux-là manquaient d'entrainement ! Mais il y remédierait plus tard car l'air sérieux et soucieux de son petit favori attirait sa curiosité et l'inquiétait également un peu. Un Lee inquiet n'était pas chose fréquente.

**Gai:** Lee ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Lee:** *s'arrêtant à son niveau* Tsunade-sama demande à nous voir Gai-sensei ! Mais… *curieux* Que faites-vous sur les mains ? Un nouvel entrainement ?

**Gai:** *souriant fièrement* Exactement! Maintenant dès que Kakashi à une mission avant moi je dois faire 500 fois le tour du village en marchant sur les mains ! Comme ça, ça me motivera à courir après les missions pour en faire plus que lui !

Tenten et Neji qui arrivèrent au même moment, scrutèrent leur maitre avec une expression blasée habituelle. Quand allait-il enfin grandir ?

**Tenten:** *une goutte sur la tempe, murmure* Encore un jeu stupide… ?

**Neji:** *une goutte sur la tempe, regardant la brune d'un regard en coin* Ca finira bien par lui passer...

Ne faisant pas attention à leur arrivée, le brun doué en taijutsu affichait un air intéressé en observant Gai.

**Lee:** *intéressé* A combien en êtes-vous sensei?

**Gai:** Eh bien, pour tout te dire... *il saute et se remet sur pied* Je viens tout juste de finir !

Sur ce, il prit la pose du mec cool sous les regards ennuyés des deux autres.

**Lee:** *avec des étoiles dans les yeux* La classe sensei ! Je vais faire comme vous! Dès que Naruto aura une mission je ferai 500 fois le tour du village sur les mains moi aussi !

**Gai:** *souriant* C'est bien, Lee ! C'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse !

**Tenten:** *une veine et une goutte sur la tempe* Gai sensei, Lee a surement oublié de ...

**Gai:** *la coupe avec un air sérieux* Lee ! Naruto est déjà sur une mission ! Tu devrais déjà être en train de tourner autour du village !

**Lee:** *surpris* Quoi ?! *avec les flammes dans les yeux* Vite ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre je vais...

Il fut à son tour interrompu par un coup d'éventail sur la tête. Une bosse grossit sur son crâne tandis que la même apparaissait sur celui de Gai.

**Tenten:** *agacée, une veine palpitant sur la tempe* Pas le temps pour vos idioties ! Tsunade-sama a dit que c'est URGENT !

**Neji:** *bras croisés* Elle a une mission à nous confier.

**Gai:** Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Pas une minute à perdre !

Le fauve de jade fonça vers le village, suivit de son favori. Tenten et Neji s'échangèrent un coup d'œil et soupirèrent de concert devant leur attitude. Qu'avaient-ils faits pour mériter ça ? Ils partirent ensuite à leur tour en direction des bureaux de Tsunade au pas de course.

Une fois dans le bureau du Hokage...

**Tsunade:** *regard le nouvel arrivant* Gai, tu arrives à temps.

**Gai:** Toujours à l'heure quand il s'agit d'une mission ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

**Tsunade:** *l'air grave* Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé j'imagine...

**Gai:** Pour ce qui concerne la jeune Sayuri ? Oui... Hélas...

Les trois jeunes shinobis restés en retrait se regardèrent, surpris. Les événements la concernant devaient restés secrets auprès de certains, c'est pourquoi seuls Tsunade, Naruto et quelques autres étaient au courant pour le moment. Les genins, eux, n'en savaient rien et n'en sauraient jamais rien... A part le demi-frère de la concerné, forcément...

Lee, Neji et Tenten n'avaient pas été mis au courant car ils avaient reçu une assignation pourtant peu sérieuse entre temps et donc n'apprenaient la nouvelle que maintenant.

**Lee:** *surpris, observant tour à tour les deux adultes* Sayuri ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le Hokage soupira et décida de faire un bref résumé de la situation aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur des explications, surtout en voyant la fumée noire caractéristique qui s'élevait au loin.

**Tsunade:** L'Akatsuki l'a enlevé il y a quatre jours de cela... L'équipe Kakashi, et l'équipe de Kurenai ont été envoyées à la recherche des insectes flaireurs...

**Lee:** *choqué* Quoi ?

**Gai:** *regarde Lee puis le Hokage* Alors cette déflagration dans la forêt viendrait d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

**Tsunade:** *hoche la tête avec sérieux* Je ne pense pas que l'Akatsuki veuille nous faciliter la tâche... Ces flammes noires sont celles de l'Amaterasu, je le crains. Espérons que tout ira bien pour Kakashi et son équipe... Mais, passons, j'ai une mission pour vous.

**Gai:** De quoi s'agit-il ?

**Tsunade:** Eh bien...

.

.

De retour du côté de la violette, dans la planque d'Akatsuki située au village d'Âme, l'immortel, le blond, la citrouille et elle se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle d'entrainement, au grand regret de la jeune recrue.

**Sayuri:** *air dépité* Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'entrainer...

**Hidan:** Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix.

**Sayuri :** *marmonant* je hais ceux qui disent qu'on a toujours le choix...

Devant elle, l'immortel réfléchissait. Par quoi commencer ? C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à devoir tester dans un combat amical les capacités de sa nouvelle partenaire. Non loin d'eux, Deidara et Tobi les observait. Le bond était nonchalamment adossé au mur et son idiot de partenaire masqué se trouvait assit sur un banc, tous deux attendant patiemment le début de l'affrontement.

Ca agaçait plutôt l'immortel de les savoir là mais bon, il tâcherait de râler là-dessus pus tard.

**Hidan :** Bon, à part lancer des techniques suiton, tu sais faire quoi?

**Sayuri:** *réfléchit* Eh bien... Je peux soigner...

**Hidan:** Mais encore ?

**Sayuri :** … Utiliser le fuuton... ?

**Hidan :** *soupire, une goutte sur la tempe* Mais encore ?

**Sayuri :** Je...

**Hidan :** *la coupant* je veux parler niveau taijutsu.

Elle eut comme un bug. Aie, la question qui fâche. Le Taijutsu et elle, ça faisait deux. Voire trois… Elle avait demandé deux-trois conseils à Lee ainsi que quelques démonstrations et coups de mains mais, malgré tout, elle restait une bien piètre adversaire au corps à corps.

**Sayuri:** *hésitante* Euh... C'est que … *voix très basse* je ne suis pas une ninja très douée...

**Hidan:** *sourcil haussé*… Répète, j'ai rien entendu.

**Sayuri:** *regardant de côté, gênée* ...Je ne suis pas une ninja très douée en ce qui concerne le taijutsu…

**Hidan :** … C'est-à-dire ?

**Sayuri :** *dépité* … C'est quoi une pirouette ?

L'immortel la regarda un instant, trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que la citrouille tombait du banc à la renverse, mort de rire devant le regard exaspéré et blasé du blond qui semblait hésiter à exploser son partenaire. Il adressa un rapide coup d'oeil à a violette, comme pour s'excuser de son comportement, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière à la fois de gêne et de honte.

**Hidan:** *se retourne vers les deux autres, agacé* Deidara, rends-toi utile et fais-le taire tu veux ?!

**Deidara:** *sarcastique* J'attendais que tu me le demandes, hm... Ferme-là Tobi !

**Tobi:** *riant toujours et en se roulant à terre dans tous les sens* Haha... D-Désolé... Haha-senpai ! Hahaha ! Je ne peux... pas... M'arrêter de rire !

**Deidara :** Tch… Pas grave, je vais te calmer moi, hm…

Le blond prit un peu d'argile dans le sac accroché à sa taille et à l'aide de ses mains la changea en plusieurs petites bombes de type C1, en forme d'oiseau. Voyant cela et comprenant leur utilité, la citrouille prit vite ses jambes à son cou, poursuivit par les quelques explosifs. Plus loin, celles-ci explosèrent et le cri du masqué se fit entendre jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Satisfait, le bond se frotta les mains.

**Deidara :** Et une bonne chose de faite, hm.

**Hidan:** *se retournant vers la violette encore honteuse* Euh… Mouais, c'est pas grave. *se frotte la nuque* On va revoir les bases. Donc marcher sur l'eau, malaxer ton chakra, grimper aux arbres tu sais faire ?

La violette acquiesça timidement d'un hochement de tête. Bon, au moins, ça faisait déjà ça de moins à voir et c'était tant mieux.

**Hidan :** Question ninjutsu : Quel est la nature de ton élément ?

**Sayuri :** Le suiton… Et j'apprends aussi à employer le fuuton...

**Hidan :** OK... Concernant le genjutsu, tu sais te sortir des illusions ?

**Sayuri :** Oui...

**Hidan: ***pensif* Alors en fait c'est surtout le taijutsu qui pose problème...

Elle hocha la tête, l'immortel sembla hésiter un instant. Bon, déjà, d'un certain point de vu c'était tant mieux vu que le point fort d'Hidan était le corps à corps mais, en revanche, il n'était lui-même pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre dans un combat amical, et pour cause : c'était contre ses principes religieux.

**Hidan:** *se tourne vers le blond* … Deidara, tu ne veux pas t'en charger ?

D'abord surprit, ce dernier, assit sur le banc, leva le bras et fit signe de « non » de la main.

**Deidara:** *assis sur le banc, un air embêté voire déçu sur le visage* Se serait avec un plaisir mélangé de joie, mais la règle veut que les entrainements se passent entre partenaires. Et puis je préfère les combats à distance, hm. *roule des yeux* _Pff... Pein et son règlement à la noix..._

**Hidan :** *lui tourne le dos* Dit plutôt que t'es trop nul en taijutsu et que t'as peur de le montrer ! Après tout, tout le monde est au courant, c'est même pour ça que tu ne fais qu'utiliser tes foutus pétard.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils et dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas envoyer une bombe d'argile sur ce dernier. De une, il s'était permis d'insulter son précieux art et de deux, d'où est-ce qu'il s'autorisait à le rabaisser ainsi ?!

**Deidara :** Tch... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort, explosé en mille morceaux, hm !

**Hidan:** *ironique* Tu sais que t'es un comique ? *grince des dents* _Tss, il me paiera ça, je déteste les entrainements !_ *il soupire et se tourne à nouveau vers Sayuri* Bon... Le seul moyen de voir ton niveau actuel est de te battre... N'utilise pas de techniques de ninjutsu, uniquement du taijutsu !

**Sayuri:** *voyant l'immortel se mettre aussitôt en position d'attaque* Hein ? M-Mais…

Ne l'écoutant pas, l'immortel proclama le début du combat, laissant la violette le frapper... ou plutôt tenter de le frapper. Après tout, il faisait cet entrainement pour voir son niveau, pas pour servir de punchingball non plus. Et puis, pour l'instant les coups portés par la kunoichi ne l'atteignaient pas. Ils étaient bien trop hésitants et maladroits pour l'atteindre. D'ailleurs, il était certain que même s'il se laissait toucher par ses faibles assauts, il aurait à peine une ecchymose.

En plus d'hésiter, Sayuri ne semblait pas motivée non plus, ça rendant les choses bien ennuyantes.

Heureusement, les deux spectateurs se gardaient bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Visiblement, Tobi qui se trouvait désormais assit à terre en taille n'osait plus l'ouvrir et le blond, quant à lui, observait la jeune recrue avec un regard curieux et compatissant.

**Hidan:** *levant une main* Stop.

La violette s'arrêta net, pas très à l'aise, n'osant même pas regarder son interlocuteur.

**Hidan:** *S'approchant* … Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Faut être plus dynamique ! C'est un combat ! … Enfin pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'un pxtain d'entrainement et c'est clair que c'est chiant mais faut faire avec.

**Sayuri:** *baissant la tête* Désolée... Les combats ça ne m'enthousiasme pas vraiment... J'ai surtout été entrainé à soigner…

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai. En fait, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à entrainer ses capacités Suiton qui, elles, permettaient les soins les plus poussés qui soient. Cela dit, devoir porter le fardeau d'être la dernière de son clan était dur. Elle devait donc assimiler toutes les capacités propres à ses ancêtres et perfectionner ces dernières. Elle avait fait très peu de mission jusque-là. Elle n'avait encore jamais tué personne ni vraiment combattu. A l'examen chunin, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur un adversaire maitre du katon alors elle avait su prendre l'avantage à distance. C'était son seul véritable combat vu que le reste avait été fait d'entrainement de maitrise des éléments.

**Hidan:** Je vois ça... *soupire en regardant distraitement aux alentours, ennuyé* Moi non plus je ne suis pas très motivé dans les entrainements, mais cette chieuse de Konan a demandé d'évaluer ton niveau... *il s'abaisse à son niveau en lui adressant un sourire* Bon écoute, on va faire un truc : On fait une foutue dernière séance d'entrainement aujourd'hui - tous les coups sont permis - et ensuite tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la journée ! T'en dis quoi ?

**Sayuri:** *réfléchit un instant* D'accord.

**Hidan:** *se redressant* Bah voilà ! Ne te retiens pas surtout parce que moi, je ne me retiendrai pas !

L'immortel s'éloigna de quelques pas, allant s'emparer d'un bâton d'entrainement en guise d'arme puis annonça le début du combat.

Intrigué, le blond se redressa sur son banc, apparemment intéressé par ce qui allait suivre. Le masqué eut une réaction similaire en sautant sur ses pieds pour lancer des encouragements à tout va… avant de se prendre une nouvelle bombe le réduisant au silence.

Inspirant longuement à la fois pour s'apaiser et se concentrer, Sayuri arma ses paumes d'un chakra bleu puis lança une technique Suiton qui remplit la zone d'eau d'environ un mètre de profondeur. L'immortel marcha sur celle-ci sans problème et couru vers la violette. Le voyant arriver la kunoichi effectua quelques mudras et usa, à nouveau, d'une technique Suiton, faisant cette fois s'évaporer un peu d'eau afin de créer un voile gris sur toute la zone.

Peu impressionné, Hidan ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, arrivant près d'elle, frappa sans vergogne avec son arme bien que ronchon parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa faux habituelle et elle disparut.

**Hidan :** *surprit* Un clone aqueux… ?

Deidara ricana. Il s'était bien fait avoir tien. Si l'immortel n'était pas aussi fonceur il aurait senti à son chakra peu masqué – sans doute sous la tension – qu'elle avait bougée mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était un crétin fini.

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la kunoichi un peu plus vers le fond de la salle lançant, cette fois, un Suiton Requin aqueux dans sa direction. Il se le prit de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse sur le coup au grand bonheur du blond.

**Deidara :** *moqueur* Bien fait, hm.

**Tobi :** *se frotte la tempe sur son masque d'un air gêné* Hidan-senpai ne réfléchit pas beaucoup.

**Deidara :** _Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?_ *tourne son regard vers la violette* Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Tobi.

Cependant, il fut tout de même un peu étonné de surprendre son regard désolé. Apparemment, elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait ne pas aimer les affrontements. C'était un peu bizarre venant d'une kunoichi – même beaucoup en fait – mais, une part de lui lui disait que ça devait soit être lié à son statut de médecin, soit à son passé…

L'immortel se releva avec un flot d'injures et reprit sa course sans tarder sous le regard stupéfait de la violette – violette qui semblait tout à coup stressée et paniquée en le voyant revenir à la charge. Tentant à nouveau les requins aqueux, ceux-ci échouèrent cette fois et les deux spectateurs comprirent la raison de tant de techniques Suiton.

**Deidara :** _Les membres de son clan ont une grande affinité avec le Suiton, ils peuvent employer énormément de techniques sans craindre de perdre de chakra…_

**Tobi :** Vous croyez qu'elle a une chance, senpai ?

**Deidara :** *secoua la tête avec un soupir* Pas vraiment… Ce crétin sait aussi user du ninjutsu, hm.

Ca expliquait un peu pourquoi elle s'obstinait en ninjutsu. La technique pouvait être bonne… enfin, pas avec Hidan pour adversaire, malheureusement.

Elle lança finalement un Suiton Bouclier aqueux quand Hidan l'atteignit, ce dernier n'en fut que peu surprit.

**Hidan:** *approchant la grande sphère d'eau*Tu l'auras voulu... *fais des mudras* Doton : les parois absorbantes !

Trois murs de terre se dressèrent autour d'eux instantanément, de plus en plus grands et drainaient peu à peu l'eau du Suiton sur le terrain, déstabilisant la technique de la cadette. Surprise, cette dernière ne bougea pas alors que son bouclier disparaissait d'un coup en explosant et l'immortel l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, la soulevant pour la mettre à son niveau tout en l'observant d'un air menaçant.

En voyant la lueur qui traversa le regard du Jashiniste, Deidara comprit que ce dernier venait de récupérer l'une de ses vagabondes envies de tuer – ce n'était pas pour rien que Kakuzu et lui avaient fait une paire assortie.

**Deidara : ***alerté* Tobi… !

**Tobi :** Aye, senpai !

Les deux partenaires vinrent à leur tour sur le terrain, le masqué sautant littéralement sur l'argenté tandis que Deidara éloignait Sayuri qui, surprise, ne réagit pas, se laissant éloigner de son camarade.

**Deidara:** *jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Hidan* … Le combat est terminé, hm.

Désormais à terre avec un poids sur l'estomac, Hidan se tourna un instant vers lui, le regard hésitant, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Au bout d'un court moment, il commença à reprendre ses esprits, la lueur de sadisme quittant ses yeux pourpres et il leva les yeux sur Tobi.

**Hidan:** Vire de là, teme ! Je ne suis pas un pxtain de banc public !

Effrayé, l'interpellé s'écarta rapidement et vint se placer lui aussi derrière le blond, à côté de Sayuri. L'immortel se redressa avec une grimace et se tourna vers elle alors que Deidara soupirait en voyant le danger écarté.

**Hidan :** *marmonne avec une moue gênée* 'Fais gaffe à l'élément de ton adversaire la prochaine fois.

La violette encore sous le choc hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réaction… Un peu rassuré, le bond se dégagea de devant elle et fit rouler distraitement les muscles de ses épaules.

**Tobi:** *regarde ce dernier en penchant la tête* La ne vous ressemble pas senpai d'intervenir comme ça...

D'abord surprit et ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait, le bond se tourna vers lui qui indiqua Sayuri d'un signe de tête.

**Deidara:** … Ferme-la Tobi, tu me fatigues. Arrête de me chercher ou tu vas gouter à mon art, hm !

Le regard émeraude de la violette se tourna vers lui, hésitant à la remercier pour son gester protecteur, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Hidan à ses côtés.

**Hidan:** Bon aller, comme convenu, tu as quartier libre pour la journée. Si tu as des questions avant de t'éclipser, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Ca pour en avoir des questions, elle en avait. Mais elle choisit de ne poser que la plus préoccupante :

**Sayuri:** *de son air innocent et timide*… C'est par où la sortie ?

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard. Ah ? Apparemment, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber l'idée de partir… En même temps, avec la démonstration parfaite de perte de contrôle idiote d'Hidan, il y avait de quoi faire fuir.

**Hidan:** *oubliant sur le coup qu'elle n'est là que depuis peu* Pourquoi cette question ?

**Sayuri:** *se triture timidement les doigts* J'aimerais aller me balader un peu...

**Hidan:** *la regardant un instant, il manque de craquer mais finit par comprendre le pourquoi du comment* … Rectification: tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux sauf quitter la planque.

Elle baissa les bras aussitôt sa phrase achevée. Bon, elle avait eu tort de penser obtenir une réponse mais, après tout, qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien.

**Sayuri:** *soupire* Tant pis...

**Hidan:** *étonné qu'elle n'insiste pas* Tu baisses rapidement les bras, dis donc.

**Sayuri:** *haussant les épaules* à quoi bon insister, ça va se finir en course poursuite sinon...

**Hidan:** *regard et sourire charmeurs* Mais j'admets que j'ai faillis craquer à tes beaux yeux. T'aurais insisté, j'aurai peut-être accepté d'aller promener avec toi... !

La réaction de la kunoichi ne se fit pas attendre, elle rougit instantanément sous le compliment et détourna la tête, gênée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de compliments, encore moins de la part d'un nukenin.

Avec une expression agacée et soupçonneuse le blond ne manqua pas le brusque rougissement de la violette et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Hidan, poings serrés. Il ne s'aperçu même pas que son énervement était également bien visible sur son visage.

**Deidara:** _Non mais pour qui il se prend, cet abrxti, hm ! Il n'est pas là pour draguer d'abord !_

**Tobi :** *regardant Deidara* Euh… Senpai, passez au vert, y en a qui attend-

**Deidara :** *le foudroie du regard* Répète ?!

**Tobi :** Euh… *secoue les mains devant lui* Tobi n'a rien dis… !

Intrigué par leur dispute, Sayuri et Hidan se tournèrent vers eux et Deidara fit mine qu'il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire de leur côté.

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ait quartier libre, il aurait aimé continuer de bavarder avec elle sans supporter l'autre crétin lui servant désormais de partenaire... Mais avec les « brillantes idées » de l'immortel, ce n'était pas possible : elle allait sans doute s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou essayer de chercher elle-même la sortie... Même si elle ne risquait pas la trouver, évidemment. Quoiqu'elle semblait tout de même s'habituer aux évènements mais bon. Après un tel entrainement, il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille passer encore un peu de temps avec quelqu'un.

**Deidara:** *croise les bras en toisant l'immortel, sourcils froncés* N'empêche, la prochaine fois, fais plus gaffe à ce que tu fais Hidan. On t'a dit de l'entrainer, pas de la sacrifier à ton soi-disant Dieu ou je ne sais quoi.

L'immortel lui lança un regard mauvais en retour.

**Hidan:** *le pointe du doigt* 'Me fait pas chxer espèce d'athée de mes cxuiles ! Si tu insultes Jashin-sama, tu peux être certain que ça sera toi mon prochain sacrifice !

Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que son partenaire était un religieux – faut dire que ça ne collait pas beaucoup au personnage – mais ne put pas poser la moindre question sur le sujet car ce dernier enchaina :

**Hidan :** Au lieu de dire tes conneries va donc t'entrainer, t'en as gravement besoin ! Je suis sûr que Tobi te bat à plate couture !

**Deidara:** *serre les poings et approche l'immortel pour se mettre face à lui* Quoi ?! Redis-moi ça pour voir ?!

**Hidan:** *sourire mauvais, d'un ton narquois, bras croisé dans une attitude moqueuse* Parfaitement, monsieur je-me-fais-recoudre-le-bras !

**Deidara:** *colle son front au sien, le scrutant avec hargne* Mieux vaut le bras que la tête !

**Sayuri :** *hésite à s'interposer* Euh... Dites...

La citrouille s'en mêla, la coupant une nouvelle fois dans son élan.

**Tobi:** *secoue les bras pour attirer son attention* Senpai ! Ne faites pas attention à Hidan-senpai et allons nous entrainer… !

**Deidara:** *sans même regarder le masqué* Ferme-là Tobi !

**Tobi:** Ca senpai, c'est pas gentil...!

**Sayuri :** Vous n'allez tout de même p-

**Hidan :** *a Tobi, tout en continuant de foudroyer Deidara du regard* On s'en fout pxtain ! On n'est pas ici pour être dans le foxtu camp des gentils espèce d'abrxti !

Sayuri soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les stopper dans leur élan. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu tester une bonne douche soudaine de Suiton mais elle tenait tout de même à la vie... Et puis le langage de charretier de son partenaire ait bien trop affligeant pour qu'elle ose l'aider sur le moment.

**Hidan : **Donc tu veux te battre, bondasse ?!

**Deidara :** Alors toi… !

Pendant que les trois nukenin se disputaient, la violette s'éloigna de quelques pas pour réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de son côté.

Apparemment, les trois autres n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter, alors tant pis... C'est dommage, elle aurat aimé discuter un peu avec Deidara et le remercier d'ailleurs de l'avoir aidé mais bon, il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de lui parler pour le moment. Elle aurait aimé voir Itachi également car elle se demandait encore la signification de ce qu'il lui avait soufflé l'autre jour avant de la plonger dans son Genjutsu mais, vu que les trois autres étaient occupés à se dsputer, elle ne pourrait pas obtenir de renseignements à son sujet pour le moment...

**Sayuri:** _Bon bah… Je vais aller me laver…_

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle, adressant un dernier regard aux trois hommes avant de soupirer et partir dans les couloirs sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent…

* * *

><p><strong>A venir:<strong> Chapitre 9, Discussion aux sources


	9. Chapitre 9: discussion aux bains

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprend cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fais moi-même alors: pas touche !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Discussion aux sources<strong>

Au repaire d'Akatsuki aux environs de 18 heure passée, l'homme plante revenait tout juste du champ de bataille, ramenant avec lui un Itachi feignant être en forme. Bientôt, Kisame ainsi que le jeune Akiyoshi vinrent voir les deux arrivants, curieux de connaitre le déroulement de la mission.

**Kisame:** *avec un sourire* Alors, cette mission ?

**Itachi:** … Réussie, comme toujours.

C'était une bonne nouvelle bien sûr, et cela n'étonnait pas vraiment l'homme-requin vu que l'Uchiha avait pour habitude de réussir chacune de ses missions. Cependant, même si Itachi était doué pour masquer ses pensées, il l'était moins concernant son état et le nukenin de Kiri suspectait ce dernier d'avoir abusé de ses pouvoirs oculaires vu l'air épuisé de ce dernier.

**Kisame : ***fronce les sourcils en regardant le brun* _Tss…_ *se tourne vers Zetsu* Donc il n'y a pas de risque qu'ils débarquent d'un instant à l'autre pour retrouver la gamine ?

**Zetsu:** *secoue la tête* Konoha n'est pas près de retrouver sa trace... *observe Itachi* Tu as fait fort pour ce coup Itachi. Utiliser Amaterasu pour brûler le nid des insectes flaireurs...** Au moins on va avoir la paix pour un petit moment. **

A ces paroles, l'homme-requin lança au brun un regard plein de reproches. Lui qui n'allait déjà pas bien, il fallait en plus qu'il en rajoute une couche en utilisant son foutu Sharingan. Quand allat-il cesser de jouer les durs ? Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard de son équipier, gardant un masque impassible habituel malgré ses évidents problèmes de santé. Itachi n'aimait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui...

**Kisame:** _Tss... Maudite fierté Uchihahesque, il sait pourtant pertinemment que l'Amaterasu lui coûte la vue !_ *retient un grognement* Tant mieux, sans leurs stupides insectes ils n'ont aucune chance de la retrouver.

**Akiyoshi :** *les regarde tour à tour*… Est-ce qu'elle acceptera de rejoindre l'organisation ?

**Zetsu :** **Elle s'y fera. S'il n'y avait qu'elle qu'on avait forcé de nous rejoindre, ça se saurait.** Deidara a eu du mal aussi à s'y faire au départ mais maintenant ça lui est égal.

**Kisame :** Et puis quand Pein lui aura parlé ça devrait bien se passer.

Le plus jeune acquiesça silencieusement. Il était de coutume que Pein vienne de lui-même voir les nouvelles recrues afin de leur expliquer les objectifs de l'organisation. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas l'exception. Actuellement, le rouquin était occupé à régler des affaires concernant le village d'Ame alors il ne pourrait parler à la kunoichi que plus tard. D'ailleurs, selon ce dernier, c'était préférable, comme ça, cela lui laissait le temps de se familiariser un peu avec les lieux et son partenaire peu abordable.

Un mouvement au tournant du couloir attira l'attention de l'homme-requin. Il s'agissait justement de la jeune recrue. Celle-ci semblait se promener dans le repère, seule. Son regard émeraude innocent et curieux se baladait autour d'elle et Kisame la suivit du regard un instant.

**Kisame :** *suspicieux* _Le zombie n'est pas avec elle ?_

Après un court instant, la kunoichi disparue à nouveau au détour d'un couloir, cherchant visiblement quelque chose du regard. S'était-elle perdue ? Non, surement pas sinon elle serait venue les voir même si elle semblait assez craintive… Kisame resta quelques instants à scruter le couloir mais elle ne revint pas. Il s'interrogea sur la raison de l'absence d'Hidan à ses côtés mais il retourna finalement bien vite à un sujet plus préoccupant : Itachi.

En utilisant Amaterasu, le brun sacrifiait toujours plus sa vue qui n'était déjà plus très élevée et qui ne cessait de se dégrader avec le temps... A ce rythme et à force d'entêtement, Itachi perdrait la vue avant même de pouvoir affronter son jeune frère et ça, ça suffisait pour faire soupirer le nukenin de Kiri. Il devait réussir à convaincre son partenaire de parler avec Sayuri, et le plus rapidement possible afin qu'elle s'occupe de le soigner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son camarade de longue date mourir bêtement à petit feu.

**Akiyoshi:** Ils ne baisseront pas les bras si facilement... *voix basse* Je connais Naruto...

Sortant de sa torpeur, Kisame donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune garçon, cherchant à cacher son inquiétude pour l'Uchiha en affichant un sourire carnassier.

**Kisame:** *empoigne la garde de Samehada* Qu'ils viennent, je les attendrai de pied ferme ! On ne se frotte pas impunément à l'Akatsuki !

De tous, il était sans doute l'un des membres les plus loyaux de l'organisation. Kisame n'avait jamais su trouver un endroit où il serait chez lui. Pourtant, quand _il_ était venu le voir lui pour lui parler de ses projets, l'homme-requin avait accepté la proposition. Et _il_ avait tenu sa promesse. Désormais le nukenin de Kiri savait à qui il appartenait. Kisame Hoshigaki était un membre d'Akatsuki et agirait jusqu'à la fin pour le compte de l'organisation. Il avait des camarades intrigants et puissants et s'en tenait à ça. Il en avait marre de devoir tuer ses équipiers. Au moins, maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'organisation, il n'avait plus à le faire et ce, grâce à _lui_.

**Akiyoshi:** *sourire gêné* je te fais confiance pour ça… ! *goutte sur la tempe* _Naruto, ne vient pas par là… _

**?:** … Déjà de retour ?

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent pour voir arriver Hidan, le manteau ouvert comme à son habitude mais quelques blessures décoraient sa peau pâle et déchirait le tissu çà et là. S'était-il battu ?

**Zetsu:** *acquiesce* Les efforts de Konoha ont été anéantis d'un Amaterasu. **On ne risque pas de les voir de sitôt dans les parages de sitôt !**

**Hidan:** Ah ? Ouais, bah tant mieux, ils ne nous ferons pas chxer comme ça. Eh, l'Uchiha, c'est quoi cette tronche ? On dirait que t'es-

**Kisame:** *le coupe, sourcils froncés* Hidan je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas avec la gamine?

**Hidan:** *hausse les épaules* Elle a quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

**Kisame :** Ben voyons…

Le Jashiniste le scruta avec un regard noir. Bon, au moins il avait détourné son attention de l'état du brun, c'était ce qui comptait. D'ailleurs ce dernier détourna le regard sur un point invisible, visiblement peu enclin à prendre part à la discussion – surement trop fatigué pour le coup.

**Akiyoshi:** *remarque les ecchymoses de l'immortel* Tu t'es battu, Hidan kun... ?

**Hidan :** Hein ? *regarde ses plaies* Oh, ça c'est rien, on s'est un peu bastonné avec Deidara et Tobi. Mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas à me toucher, je me suis amoché moi-même pour les aider !

**Kisame :** *blasé, une goutte sur la tempe* On va te croire...

**Akiyoshi :** *blasé aussi* Hidan-kun, je ne suis plus un gosse naif... Je vois bien que des explosions t'ont touché...

L'interpellé fit la moue, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais il fut coupé par l'intervention de l'homme-plante.

**Zetsu :** **J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu te bats autant avec Deidara... **C'est vrai qu'avant vous ne vous adressiez presque pas la parole…

**Hidan :** Cet enfoiré de Kakuzu n'est plus là, faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un.

**Kisame :** *sourcil haussé* Il me semblait pourtant qu'à l'époque c'était justement Kakuzu qui passait ses nerfs sur toi.

Les pupilles violines de l'immortel se tournèrent vers lui, apparemment agacé. L'homme-requin ricana intérieurement. C'était tellement facile de le provoquer…

**Hidan:** … Ça fait une paye que j'ai pas fait de sacrifices envers Jashin sama... Deidara y a échappé de peu, mais peut-être que t'as envie d'arranger ça ?!

**Kisame:** *ricane* Tss, c'est beau de rêver Hidan, mais faut savoir redescendre sur terre.

**Hidan :** *fronce les sourcils* Et toi faut sortir de la mer face de requin. C'est quoi ton problème espèce d'athée ?!

**Kisame :** Un conseil: ferme-la et surveille mieux ta partenaire ou je m'en charge personnellement.

L'immortel le regarda une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux mais ne fit rien d'irréfléchi, et se contenta de siffler entre ses dents pour ensuite tourner simplement les talons sans un mot de plus. C'était tout de même étonnant qu'il s'arrête là mais Kisame ne chercherait pas plus loin, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui pour le moment vu l'état d'Itachi. Hidan disparu au même tournant que la violette avait emprunté précédemment sous les regards tantôt agacés, tantôt surpris.

**Zetsu :** **Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cet imbécile peut servir dans Akatsuki, Pein commet une erreur en le gardant parmi nous. **

**Itachi:** *hausse imperceptiblement les épaules* Les ordres sont les ordres. Kisame... Allons-y...

**Kisame :** *se tourne vers lui* Ouais, je viens. *suit son partenaire et fronce les sourcils* _Toi mon bonhomme, il faut que je te dise deux mots... T'as intérêt à garer ta fierté d'Uchiha pour le moment, sinon c'est moi qui t'achève et pas ton frère… _

Le brun et l'homme requin partirent à leur tour, laissant l'homme plante et le garçon dans le couloir.

**Akiyoshi:** *regarde le couloir vide, l'air pensif* Je ne connais pas beaucoup Hidan-kun, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas un tel comportement ...

**Zetsu:** En temps normal Hidan n'aurais pas refusé un combat contre Kisame après ça... C'est peut-être lié au fait que Kakuzu ne soit plus là... ? *secoue la tête* **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est depuis que Sasori à prit congé qu'il est comme ça ! Regarde, en quelques mois Deidara et lui sont devenus de vrais rivaux qui se chamaillent pour un rien !** *main sous le menton* Ah... C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis...

**Akiyoshi:** *curieux* Tu crois ? Je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter tous les deux...

**Zetsu:** **C'est exact, mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées...** **De toute façon on s'en moque, du moment qu'il fait son travail.** Ce que tu peux être méchant parfois… **C'est toi qui es trop gentil.**

Le plus jeune sourit, amusé de cette gentille dispute.

.

.

A Konoha, dans le bureau de l'hokage, peu de temps après l'incendie dans les bois. L'équipe dépéchée pour rapporter les insectes flaireurs était revenue bredouille, au grand damne du Hokage. Bon sang… Ils enchainaient les échecs dernièrement et ça avait le don de lui rappeler les tentatives de recherche de Sasuke peu après son départ.

**Tsunade:** *se lève d'un bon derrière son bureau* Quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas réussi à en capturer un seul ?! Je vous ai donné le temps que vous vouliez pour trouver ces insectes et vous trouvez le moyen d'échouer en même pas une journée ?! C'est une malédiction ou quoi ?!

Le groupe devant elle hésita à en placer une. Voir le Hokage aussi en colère n'encourageait pas à la discussion ou aux excuses bidon, surtout qu'ils pouvaient comprendre aisément sa colère au vu de leurs nombreux échecs… Après un bref instant, Kakashi s'avança finalement courageusement vers le bureau sous les regards effrayés des shinobis présents.

**Kakashi:** *calme comme à son habitude* L'Akatsuki nous a pris de vitesse, il semblerait qu'ils se doutaient que l'on tenterait quelque chose...

**Tsunade:** C'est impossible !

La blonde se rassit finalement dans son fauteuil, son regard ambré toujours froncé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas resté sans rien faire de son côté…

**Tsunade :** Tss… Maudite Akatsuki... *soupire et relève les yeux sur les autres* Enfin... J'ai envoyé l'équipe Gai à Suna pour réunir le plus d'informations possibles sur Akatsuki, ses planques, et ses tactiques... J'attends leur rapport. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être le Kazekage acceptera de nous prêter main forte pour retrouver la trace de Sayuri.

Elle acheva sa phrase en se tournant vers Naruto. La détermination de ce dernier pour retrouver la violette l'avait touché pour cette fois. Malgré qu'il ait déjà échoué pour ramener son camarade au village, il continuait de se battre pour sauver une autre camarade. Autant de détermination était admirable et cela avait forcé la sennin à ne pas baisser les bras. De plus, Sayuri était la dernière survivante de son clan réputé pour être le plus puissant dans les domaines médicaux. Ils ne pouvaient réellement pas se permettre de l'abandonner aux mans d'Akatsuki.

Tsunade aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant en ce qui concernait Sasuke, à l'époque de son départ... Mais le passé était le passé, regretter et se morfondre ne servait à rien. Ca, une fois de plus, elle l'avait compris grâce à Naruto.

**Naruto:** *sourit* Gaara est notre ami, il ne refusera pas ! Merci mamie Tsunade !

Elle leva une main autoritaire devant elle – vers lui – d'un air contraignant.

**Tsunade:** Je t'arrête tout de suite Naruto : rien n'est encore dit. Il est possible que le Kazekage refuse, cette affaire n'est pas censé regarder les autres Pays. Un enlèvement ne regarde que le pays dont la personne est d'origine. C'est parce que Sayuri a longtemps étudié auprès de Chiyo et que son clan était en parfaite relation avec les hauts rangs de Suna que je me permets de demander de l'aide au Kazekage. Mais ce dernier à certainement d'autres occupations alors inutile d'espérer vainement.

**Naruto:** *levant le poing* J'ai confiance en Gaara ! Il nous donnera un coup de main, j'en suis certain !

**Tsunade:** … *soupire* Espérons que tu ais raison... En attendant vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de retourner à vos occupations, je vous préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau... Disposez.

**Tous:** Aye!

Et le bureau du Hokage se retrouva de nouveau désert ou presque aussitôt et Tsunade se laissa pousser un long soupir de lassitude.

A l'extérieur, Naruto marchait dans les rues du village caché des feuilles, silencieux, pensant à la suite des évènements. Gaara accepterait de leur prêter main forte, il en était certain. Après, ils auraient surement à travailler ensemble pour la retrouver, et ils devraient sans doute affronter Akatsuki pour faire en sorte qu'elle puisse rentrer. Il était évident que s'ils l'avaient enlevé et étaient allé jusqu'à user de l'Amaterasu, ces derniers étaient déterminés à garder la kunoichi dans leur camp.

**?:** Oi ! Naruto !

Surprit, l'interpellé se retourna, quittant ses songes. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur son inlocuteur en reconnaissant la chevelure rose venant vers lui en courant.

**Naruto:** *étonné* Sakura chan?

La rose le rejoignit, suivit d'Ino Yamanaka et de Choji qui, armé d'un paquet de chips, mangeait lentement en lui adressant un salut bref d'un signe de main. Sa coéquipière l'accueillit avec un sourire aimable auquel il ne répondit que brièvement.

**Naruto:** Salut les gars...

**Sakura:** Naruto, tu n'es pas à la recherche de Sayuri?

Le blond soupira devant la question. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle la lui pose. Il aurait préféré repartir illico à la recherche de Sayuri, mais sans connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il était difficile de lancer des recherches et il avouait donc se voir dans l'obligation d'obtenir de nouveaux renseignements pour retourner à l'attaque.

**Naruto:** Si… J'en reviens justement, mais Akatsuki nous a devancé...

**Sakura :** *étonnée* Comment ça ?

**Naruto :** Apparemment ils semblaient au courant de notre mission. C'est comme s'ils avaient été prévenus… *se frotte le crâne* Mamie Tsunade a envoyée l'équipe de Gros sourcils à Suna demander du soutien à Gaara... Mais… *hausse un sourcil et la pointe de l'index* comment sais-tu qu'elle a été enlevée?

**Ino:** *croise les bras* C'est Akiyoshi qui nous l'a dit.

Le Jinchuuriki de Kyubi se stoppa un instant, étonné de sa réponse. D'après Tsunade et Kakashi cette affaire devait rester secrète aux yeux des genins... D'ailleurs, il savait que tous n'étaient pas forcément au courant même parmi les chuunins.

**Naruto:** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? *fronce les sourcils, anxieux* C'est... Lui qui vous a dit ça?...

Choji et les filles s'échangèrent un regard. Sakura et Ino n'avaient pas été au courant de l'histoire et c'était bel et bien le jeune garçon qui leur avait appris. Quant à Choji, il avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec son ami de toujours : Shikamaru. Il l'avait « aidé » à réfléchir à la situation autour d'un bon barbecue.

L'air à la fois surprit et suspicieux du blond les intriguait sérieusement.

**Sakura:** *surprise de sa réaction* Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le blond hésita : elle devait lui mentir ou bien... Non, Sakura ne mentait jamais. Mais alors, comment Akiyoshi savait-i pour cet enlèvement ? Avait-il écouté les conversations à ce sujet ? Ou bien assisté involontairement à la scène ? ... Ou encore cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait que les membres d'Akatsuki semblaient au courant de leurs agissements… ?

Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

**Choji:** *mangeant ses chips* Explique-toi Naruto… T'as l'air contrarié.

Après un instant de réflexion, le blond décida finalement d'expliquer la situation aux trois autres shinobis.

**Naruto:** *sérieux* Les seuls à être au courant pour Sayuri sont les shinobis de rang chuunin, juunin, et encore, mamie Tsunade a tenue à ce que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Les civils, les genins... Ils n'en savent rien.

**Ino:** Attends… Je ne comprends pas bien... *échange un regard inquiet avec Sakura* Tu veux dire que…

**Naruto:** *anxieux* Akiyoshi … n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de cette histoire.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Choji, désormais anxieux lui aussi, s'était mis à manger plus rapidement tandis que les jeunes femmes, interdites, restèrent un instant silencieuses.

**Ino:** Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Qu'Akiyoshi vous aurait espionné ? C'est n'importe quoi, ce n'est qu'un jeune genin, à quoi ça lui servirait ? Peut-être qu'il faisait ça pour donner des nouvelles au demi-frère de Sayuri ou... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était un traitre !

La rose se tourna vers elle, le regard étrange et pensif. Elle porta sa main à son menton, sourcils froncés tandis que s'installait sur elle une expression sérieuse qu'elle n'arborait qu'en cas de situation difficile.

**Sakura:** Quand on y repense, il avait l'air un peu bizarre quand on l'a vu... *regarde Ino* En nous voyant, il m'a semblé qu'il s'est mis à stresser. Il est devenu tout à coup assez pâle et sa voix tremblait légèrement...

**Ino:** C'est vrai, mais...

La blonde se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il était vrai que le jeune garçon avait semblé plutôt stressé l'autre jour. Elle s'en voulu d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir noté ce détail plus tôt mais c'était tout de même assez bizarre comme histoire. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Akiyoshi espionnerait leur avancement. A quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

**Choji :** *terminant son paquet* Cette histoire me semble vraiment louche…

**Naruto:** *toujours avec sérieux* Où l'avez-vous vu ?

La rose désigna les grandes portes de Konoha.

**Sakura:** En dehors du village. On était en train de ramasser des fleurs et on l'a aperçu qui s'éloignait. Il nous a dit qu'il devait rejoindre un ami du nom de Zetsu... Ils sont partis rapidement après, on ne les a même pas vu s'éloigner.

**Naruto:** *suspicieux* … Zetsu, tu dis ? Il ressemblait à quoi ?

**Choji:** Naruto... Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'il serait... ?

**Naruto:** *acquiesce en silence* Peut-être… *pensif à son tour* Dans la forêt, Hinata-chan nous a dit avoir aperçu trois membres de l'Akatsuki au loin. Et elle m'a avoué avoir aperçu un enfant parmi eux... Mais elle ne l'a pas dit à Kakashi sensei sur le coup... A quoi ressemblait ce Zetsu ?

**Sakura:** hum, eh bien … J'avoue qu'il sortait de l'ordinaire, il avait une partie du visage blanche et l'autre noire... Mais ce que j'ai trouvé le plus bizarre c'est le fait qu'il y avait deux espèces de branches qui l'entouraient... Et puis il est sortit d'un coup de la forêt, je ne l'ai même pas senti approcher. Visiblement il devait être un ninja car son chakra était magnifiquement bien masqué... C'était comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'environnement.

**Ino:** *se frotte la joue* Pourtant, il m'a semblé bien sympathique…

Naruto eut alors la confirmation : la description correspondait parfaitement avec celle dont lui avait fait part la descendante du clan Hyuga.

**Naruto:** *sourcils froncés* C'est un membre de l'Akatsuki... ! Hinata nous l'a décrit lorsque nous étions sur le chemin du retour ! C'est pour ça qu'ils savaient pour notre mission !

La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et les deux autres non plus. Après réflexions, ils décidèrent de parler aussitôt à l'Hokage de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils devaient à tout prix guetter le retour du jeune garçon pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Bien sûr, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence de l'homme-plante dont il était question. Celui-ci poussa un long soupire devant les remarques des shinobis... Le blanc ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux compliments de la kunoichi à la chevelure blonde, ce qui agaçait un peu le noir qui se concentrait : sur leur mission. Ce n'était pas bon… Ils allaient se séparer : le noir préviendrait Pein que Konoha avait découvert le double jeu du plus jeune et le blanc continuerait la surveillance étroite du village.

**Zetsu blanc :** *l'air rêveur* Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait sympathique...

**Zetsu noir :** *roulant des yeux* T'avait plutôt l'air d'un crétin mentant à des kunoichis stupides. Bon, j'y vais.

.

.

De retour à Ame, Sayuri se rendit aux bains, munit d'une grande serviette et d'un kimono qu'elle avait trouvé dans les armoires de la chambre - sûrement la jeune femme dénommée Konan qui lui avait laissé... Elle lui en était drôlement reconnaissante.

Il n'y avait personne. Ni dans les vestiaires, ni dans les bains... C'était tant mieux en fait. Elle ne se sentirait vraiment pas à l'aise si elle devait se baigner avec des membres de l'Akatsuki, même avec Hidan... Surtout pas avec lui en fait...

La violette posa ses vêtements dans un casier à disposition et se dirigea vers le bassin avec sa serviette sous le bras. La zone était calme, la rendant relaxante de ce seul point, ce qui parvint à lui faire oublier un instant qu'elle se trouvait dans un repère de l'Akatsuki.

Avec un silencieux soupir, la jeune femme entra lentement dans l'eau de peur de se heurter à une eau brûlante ou tiède. Mais la température était parfaite, ni trop chaude ni trop froide et elle avança vers le fond du bassin, le plus loin possible de la porte qui servait à la fois d'entrée et de sortie de sorte à guetter toute arrivée inattendue.

La zone était découverte, seuls de grands murs de pierre se dressaient, clôturant ainsi une possible sortie. Ils étaient décorés de plantes grimpantes visiblement en bonne santé et d'une petite barrière de bois accroché contre les pierres, décorant ainsi le mur qui aurait pu paraître grossier et vide. Des rochers plus ou moins gros parsemaient les lieux: au milieu du bassin, autour de ce dernier, contre les barrières de bois... Les lierres poussant sur les murs de pierres ainsi que ceux du bâtiment rendaient l'endroit plus sympathique et plus coloré. La touche verte donnait un côté très naturel à l'endroit qui devenait alors l'un des lieux les plus accueillants qu'elle ait connu. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un tel endroit appartenait à l'Akatsuki.

**Sayuri:** *admirant le décor avec fascination* _Qui aurait cru pouvoir trouver un si bel endroit dans un repaire secret… ? _

Ayant fini son inspection des lieux, elle poussa un long et silencieux soupire puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans les sources chaudes, de sorte à ce que seul le haut de son visage sorte de l'eau. Elle Tenta de se reposer autant mentalement que physiquement. Les dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos, même avec Chiyo-baa-sama elle n'avait pas autant couru...

**Sayuri:** *regardant les reflets jouant sur l'eau en faisant la moue* _Se faire pourchasser par un membre d'Akatsuki presque tous les jours ce n'est pas vraiment reposant..._

Quelques minutes paisibles défilèrent, mais ce qu'elle redouta finit par arriver : quelqu'un sortit des vestiaires et entra sans douceur dans le bassin. Franchement, qui avait l'idée de plonger dans une source chaude ? Toute personne mature entrerait calmement pour savourer pleinement la chaleur de l'eau… !

Se cachant derrière l'un des rochers, elle se mit à surveiller l'individu qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir la tête de l'eau. Quand il fut enfin remonter, elle retint son souffle et le guetta...

**Sayuri:** … Hidan?!

.

.

L'immortel ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la jeune recrue. Enfin, futur recrue, Pein insistait pour que les nouveaux admettent d'eux même leur admission dans le groupe, allez savoir pourquoi... Peut-être pour éviter que ces derniers ne jouent aux héros et entent de s'enfuir sans prévenir ? Il n'en savait rien.

**Hidan:** *cherchant du regard* Rah, elle n'est pas là non plus ! Mais où est-ce qu'elle s'est barrée ?!

Il pénétra tout de même dans la salle et s'assit sur le lit de la violette en soupirant, se frottant la tête, ennuyé par la situation. Bon, autant essayer de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

**Hidan: ***se frotte le crâne* _Où a-t-elle bien pu aller...? Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait trouvé la sortie... et encore plus qu'elle soit retournée dans la salle d'entrainement... _

Il fit la moue un instant, songeur.

**Hidan :** La connaissant, elle a dû trouver un coin tranquille ou du moins essayer de trouver un coin tranquille... J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur Kisame...

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails de son histoire avec l'homme-requin. Bien sûr, il se foxtait de connaitre les détails vu que c'était du passé, mais il devait tout de même s'assurer que sa partenaire ne recroise pas le nukenin de Kiri. En sa présence, elle était visiblement complètement ailleurs et perdue dans de mauvais souvenirs. Pour qu'il réussisse à faire en sorte qu'elle accepte son sort, mieux valait qu'elle ne le recroise pas avant un moment…

**Hidan :** *toujours songeur* _Elle est peut-être avec cet abruti d'artiste..._ *roule des yeux à cette pensée* _Dans ce cas, tant pis... en attendant... direction les bains ! Avec tout ça je suis couvert de crasse. Tss, jouer à chat, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc_ *affiche un sourire amusé* _elle est rapide quand même..._

Etirant es muscles de ses épaules, le Jashiniste quitta finalement la chambre et se rendit d'un pas décidé à la salle de bain où il se débarrassa rapidement ses vêtements qui jeta nonchalamment dans les casiers sans même regarder ces derniers. Il se saisit ensuite comme par habitude de la serviette noire placée tout en haut de l'armoire servant également de casier, puis rejoignit les sources chaudes avec hâte.

Evidemment, il ne put se retenir de plonger dans ses dernières, mais en entrant dans celles-ci, il entendit nettement quelqu'un prononcer son nom d'un air plutôt surprit. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il la releva, étonné, et chercha du regard son interlocuteur… Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la jeune kunoichi au fond du bassin qui se cachait derrière un des rochers. Son visage encadré de mèches violettes légèrement humides dépassait un peu de ce dernier surement de manière à le garder à l'œil.

Peut-être craignait-elle qu'il tente quelque chose de déplacer ? Il rigola à cette idée malgré son étonnement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la retrouver ici.

**Hidan:** _C'est donc là qu'elle était... Et dire que j'ai fait le tour de la planque… !_

Soulagé de la savoir en sécurité, il soupira et décida de lui adresser la parole, se doutant de la réaction qu'elle aurait. Il adressa un grand sourire dans sa direction et demanda:

**Hidan:** Alors, elle est bonne ?

Et il put apercevoir son visage virer aussitôt au cramoisi et se cacher un peu plus derrière le rocher, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage. Décidément, ses réactions étaient aussi prévisibles que celles de Deidara lorsqu'on critiquait son art, c'était vraiment distrayant et il se dit qu'avec une partenaire comme elle, il s'amuserait certainement un peu plus qu'avec le vieux radin.

**Hidan:** *avec un sourire amusé* Aller, je te laisse tranquille va.

Ce fut un choix difficile mais il réussit à respecter ses paroles. Il serait bien resté à a taquiner un moment mais il devait faire en sorte que cette dernière ne le fuie pas donc… Quoiqu'il aurait put tenter la carte de la séduction mais, pour une fois, il choisit de la laisser et rejoignit simplement l'un des bords du bassin, appuyant son dos contre celui-ci et croisa les bras derrière la tête, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Il faisait déjà sombre, quelques étoiles parsemaient le ciel noir de magnifiques multiples petits éclats, lui-même n'était pas très admirateur de paysage mais il devait l'avouer : c'était quand même beau à regarder. Il reporta tout de même son attention sur la nouvelle et vit que celle-ci avait également les yeux levés au ciel, regardant paisiblement ce dernier de ses grands yeux fascinés. Un doux sourire se lisait sur ses traits fins et étonnement reposés pour une fille qui avait fui ses dernières heures. Apparemment elle aimait ce genre de spectacle naturel...

C'était à retenir, surtout que cet air serein la rendait bien plus attirante. Ses grands orbes émeraude tournés vers le ciel nocturne brillaient d'admiration et sa peau trempée était sillonnées de fines gouttes qui glissaient paisiblement sur cette dernière, traçant ses formes minces mais harmonieuses.

Elle était vraiment désirable ainsi et il se demanda distraitement pourquoi Kisame avait semblé grognon lorsqu'il l'avait croisé l'autre fois.

**Hidan:** *tourne la tête vers les vestiaires* _Quand on parle du requin…_

En effet, le nukenin de Kiri fit son apparition et entra calmement dans la source sans même lui adresser un regard car trop perdu dans ses pensées, ça se voyait à son regard plongé dans le vague et à sa mâchoire crispée. C'était plutôt étonnant à voir, généralement ce dernier était plutôt de bonne humeur voire assez rieur.

**Hidan:** *regarde ce dernier* _Allons bon, monsieur à des problèmes ? C'est pas son genre... Quelque chose à l'air de le tracasser, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pensif..._ *fronce un sourcil* Eh face de poisson, pourquoi cette mine pensive ? Ça ne te ressemble pas

**Kisame :** *remarque l'immortel* Pff, jamais tranquille… *affiche un air grognon* Ferme-là, je viens ici me détendre, pas pour entendre tes sarcasmes, Zombie.

**Hidan :** *moue agacée* Tch… Pour une fois j'essayais d'être sympathique…

**Kisame:** *sourire moqueur* Eh bien on voit que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

L'immortel grogna puis regarda en direction de la violette. Celle-ci était toujours derrière le rocher, mais de façon à éviter l'homme requin cette fois. Il n'était pas certain mais il lui semblait qu'elle tremblait. Elle leur tournait le dos depuis « sa cachette » mais il devinait son regard baissé et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Peut-être écoutait-elle la discussion ?

Mais la vérité était toute autre : elle était littéralement en train de paniquer de son côté, cédant à une de ses crises d'angoisses.

**Hidan:** *se retourne vers l'homme requin* _Qu'est-ce que cette tête de poisson à bien pu lui faire… ?_ *soupir* Eh Kisame... Je me demandais, d'où est-ce que tu connais Sayuri ?

A son grand étonnement, le nukenin face à lui poussa un long soupir et plongea son regard dans le ciel, comme s'il revoyait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter.

**Kisame :** C'est une histoire qui remonte à une poignée d'années... Elle date de l'époque où j'étais encore un shinobi de Kiri. Le clan Kiku était très réputé à l'époque, si bien que certains allaient jusqu'à jalouser leurs compétences dans le domaine médical. Le Mizukage de l'époque maitrisait des techniques curatives lui aussi et il n'acceptait pas la concurrence. *tourne son regard vers Hidan* Comme le clan complet migrait fréquemment entre Konoha et Suna, on m'a confié la mission d'éliminer tous les membres du clan durant leur trajet afin de ne pas risquer de tomber sur des gêneurs.

L'immortel fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça ? Il était responsable du massacre de tout son clan ? Mais pourquoi avoir épargné la violette ?

**Hidan :** Tu n'as pas tué Sayuri. Pourquoi ?

**Kisame :** Parce que... A l'époque je n'étais pas celui que je suis maintenant...

**Hidan :** … Pitié ?

**Kisame :** *hausse les épaules* Va savoir... C'était une gamine innocente pétrifiée par la peur. Je me suis dit qu'après un traumatisme pareil, elle ne songerait même pas à emprunter la voie du ninja. Je t'avouerais que voir le contraire m'a bien étonné.

Il y eut un pesant silence entre les deux nukenins. A vrai dire, Kisame s'il avait bien fait de lui raconter ça. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment… Cependant, c'était trop tard, la chose était faite et il ne pouvait même pas le tuer pour s'assurer qu'il ne parle pas... Super...

Hidan quant à lui était assez étonné des aveux de l'homme requin. Non seulement i ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier parle facilement mais en plus, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un tel récit. Ca expliquait mieux la peur qu'avait ressentie Sayuri l'autre fois au point qu'elle se cache derrière lui machinalement.

Le silence continuait, l'atmosphère commençait réellement à devenir pesante. Hidan voulu chercher refuge de ce silence en interpellant Sayuri sur le sujet, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers les rochers, elle n'était déjà plus là.

**Hidan :** *fronce les sourcils, cherchant du regard* _Où a-t-elle bien pu passer encore ?!_

**Kisame :** *neutre* Si c'est la petite que tu cherches, elle est partie il y a quelques minutes déjà.

**Hidan :** *étonné* Quoi ?

**Kisame :** *soupir* Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle était là et qu'elle nous écoutait.

L'homme requin ne semblait pas furieux du comportement de la kunoichi, au contraire, il semblait même un peu triste pour elle... Ou pour autre chose, après tout, n'oublions pas qu'il était rentré dans les bains avec le regard dans le vide. Mais ça, l'argenté s'en moquait royalement car il se rendait compte que trop tard de ce qu'il c'était passé : il l'avait forcé à réécouter ce récit et, s'il en croyait son comportement précédent ainsi que les dires de Kisame, cette dernière devait être plutôt bien traumatisée par les faits. Et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

**Hidan :** _Et merde... !_

L'immortel quitta prestement les bains, franchissant la porte des vestiaires pour scruter ces derniers. La violette n'était déjà plus ici non plus... Il s'essuya à peine, renfila ses vêtements dans la hâte, prit son manteau et sa bague à la va-vite, puis retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la jeune shinobi, s'insultant copieusement pour avoir interrogé le nukenin de Kiri sur le sujet en sa présence.

Il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, défonçant presque la porte qui alla s'écraser dans le mur tandis que ses pupilles violines se posaient immédiatement sur le kunai acéré que sa partenaire tenait entre ses doigts tremblants, menaçant sa gorge claire.

.

.

Le blond et son partenaire se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, marchant d'abord silencieusement au bonheur du blond qui se laissait aller à ses pensées, profitant de ces rares moments de silence qui arrivaient entre Tobi et lui. C'était vraiment rare que ce dernier se tienne tranquille au point de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Que c'était agréable…

Après le départ de la kunoichi, ils s'étaient un peu battus avec Hidan et Tobi avait fait de son mieux pour les stopper. Par la suite, boudeur, le blond était allé observer un peu la ville en contrebas avec une grimace : Ame était vraiment sombre. Il aurait vraiment préféré s'entretenir avec Sayuri mais il n'avait pas voulu risquer de l'importuner. Il savait qu'à sa place et d'après ce qu'il avait appris d'elle, que cette dernière avait une certaine crainte des nukenins. Il se demanda distraitement si elle parviendrait un jour à accepter sa condition de membre d'Akatsuki. Lui-même avait eu des difficultés mais son histoire n'était pas la même.

Mais évidemment, l'instant de calme ne perdura pas – ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai - et son bruyant partenaire prit bientôt la parole :

**Tobi:** Senpai, quelque chose ne va pas ? Depuis ce matin vous êtes... Bizarre.

Il hésita à l'exploser de suite. Cependant, il fut toutefois surprit par sa question et stoppa sa marche, tournant ses yeux bleu vers le masque orange de son vis-à-vis.

**Deidara :** … Comment ça ?

**Tobi :** *Penche la tête de côté* Je ne sais pas… *le pointe de l'index* Ça ne serait pas à cause de la nouvelle?

L'entendre parler de la kunoichi le fit immédiatement sortir complètement de ses pensées, surprit que son équipier aborde ce sujet. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

**Deidara:** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, hm ?

**Tobi:** Avouez senpai que depuis que vous avez rencontré Sayuri vous êtes plus bizarre que d'habitude...

**Deidara:** « Plus bizarre que d'habitude », hm ? *lui jette un regard noir* Ecoute Tobi, si tu tiens à ta vie, tâche de la fermer, d'accord ?!

**Tobi:** *haussant les épaules et levant les paumes* Mais senpai, j'y peux rien si c'est la vérité... !

Le senpai en question grogna et reprit sa marche, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant à limiter les conflits possibles avec le masqué en laissant ses mains s'amuser à créer de nouvelles œuvres d'argile.

**Deidara:** Ne m'énerves pas Tobi...

Parfois il comprenait les réactions de Sasori quand il s'amusait à le taquiner sur son art ou sur autre chose... Sauf que le marionnettiste parvenait toujours à rester calme, lui. Deidara avait les nerfs bien plus fragile que son comparse marionnettiste alors, si Tobi venait à _trop_ l'importuner, il ne tarderait pas à lui faire gouter son art sans hésitation.

**Tobi:** *croisant les bras derrière la tête* Faut avouer qu'elle est très gentille, elle a beau ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre elle reste plutôt sympa, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Deidara:** *oublie sa rage précédente, pensif* Ouais... j'aimerai bien faire équipe avec elle...

**Tobi:** … *le regarde* C'est bien beau d'être amoureux senpai, mais faut pas oublier que je suis là...

**Deidara:** Ferme-la... C'est n'importe quoi d'abord, hm.

Hélas, l'autre ne l'avait pas écouté une fois de plus. Le masqué pouffa derrière lui, une main devant la bouche cachée derrière son masque.

**Tobi:** *avec un petit rire* hihi, je me demande quelles seront les réactions des autres quand ils apprendront que le senpai est amoureux…

Une fois encore, le bond se figea, une aura sombre l'entourant aussitôt d'un air menaçant – que son camarade ne sembla pas remarquer ou bien alors il n'y prêta tout simplement pas attention.

**Deidara :** … Pardon ? C'est quoi le dernier truc que tu as dit ?

**Tobi :** Tobi à dis que le senpai est amoureux. A-mou-reux ! Ca saute aux yeux ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'en dira le chef vu qu'il-

Le blond tira aussitôt une bombe d'argile de sa poche. Trop c'est trop ! Comment ce crétin pouvait-il oser lui sortir une ânerie pareille ?! Et, surtout, comment osait-il songer aller en discuter avec les autres ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Sasori, lui, frappait sans prévenir après tout. Le fait que le blond s'énerve avant de frapper était une sorte d'avertissement, alors tant pis pour Tobi si il ne comprenait pas le sens du mot limite !

Comprenant ses intentions, le masqué recula de quelques pas, agitant vainement les bras devant lui, une grosse goutte de sueur sur le crâne.

**Tobi:** S-Senpai... ! C'était pour rire… !

**BOUM !**

* * *

><p><strong>A venir :<strong> Chapitre 10, Départ


	10. Chapitre 10 - Départ

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant le personnage de Sayuri Kiku, Akito Hyuga et Akiyoshi Hyuga (et quelques autres à venir) sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas y toucher.**

**Pairing:** Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais vous devez vous douter que les personnages principaux figurant dans la description (Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Hidan et Sayuri) joueront un rôle certain de ce côté-là.

**Autre(s):** Désolée, je reprends cette histoire mais j'ai déjà trop tapé pour tout réécrire c'est pourquoi je laisse le récit en mode "théatral" mais les dialogues et descriptions sont toutefois plus travaillés qu'auparavant, de plus j'ai supprimé tous ces affreux smileys que j'avais mis lors de mon premier poste, encore désolée pour cette erreur de débutante.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Rory: **Contente que mon histoire te plaise - et que ce soit le cas pour Sayu' aussi d'ailleurs. Je sais que les dialogues de type théatral ce n'est pas extra mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de tout modifier, d'autant plus qu'il y a tout de même énormément de dialogues alors autant ne pas tenter le diable... /PAN/

**Chrome:** Meuuuh non les sentiments n'arrivent pas trop vite, c'est juste Tobi/Madara/Obito (rayé la/les mentions inutiles) qui s'est juste lancé dans la psychologie xD Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas trop fait attention sur le coup. C'est vrai que ça peut sembler soudain mais pour l'instant on n'est pas certain que notre blondin en pince pour Sayu' (sauf si vous lisez les OS xD) on sait juste qu'il est curieux à son sujet B) ... Quoi ? Comment ça, "ça veut tout dire" ? D:

**Anon:** Je ne vais pas le cacher: j'adore écrire des disputes entre les membres xD Sinon, à force de faire dans le RP, j'apprends à respecter les caractères (et vice-versa). J'aimerais bien écrire d'autres OS sur n'importe quelle pairing comportant au moins un membre d'Akatsuki mais j'avoue que l'inspiration dernièrement n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous o/ Mais si vous avez des suggestions, des idées... je suis preneuse :D

**Le dessin de Sayuri m'appartient, je l'ai fait moi-même alors: pas touche !**

**Merci à mes lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisirs de lire vos reviews et de savoir que je n'écris pas cette fic' pour rien :')**

**Pour la peine, je poste ce chapitre avec deux jours d'avance en plus qu'il soit pus long *applaudissements* Merci, merci U.U Avé moi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Départ<strong>

Sayuri courait à travers les couloirs, passant un bon nombre de portes que ses pas reconnaissaient d'eux-mêmes le chemin à emprunter. A cet instant, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son corps agissait de lui-même, tiraillé par la peur atroce, la panique qui l'habitait.

Elle avait tout entendu bien sûr. Tout. Et l'entente de ce simple récit avait suffi pour lui rappeler les faits avec précision. Déjà que l'arrivée de l'homme-requin l'avait involontairement figée d'effroi alors en plus que ce dernier raconte sa mission d'assassinat avait fini de la terroriser.

Elle ne savait pas à quel instant elle était sortie pour prendre ensuite ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussie à enfiler ce peignoir blanc ni comment elle avait su retrouver son chemin à travers ces longs corridors tortueux. Elle ne savait pas non plus à quel moment ces yeux avaient commencé à s'emplirent de larmes de terreur, ni même à quel instant elles avaient commencé à couler.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle tremblait de toute part et que des flashs effrayants refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire.

La brume. L'obscurité. Des cris. Des hurlements. Des corps. Des cadavres. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Une odeur âcre lourde et crispante. La peur. La peur de mourir lui brûlant les entrailles et la paralysant devant un spectacle morbide et sanglant.

Prise d'un vertige, la kunoichi plaqua une main sur ses lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle franchissait enfin la porte de sa chambre. Ce flot de sensations affreuses, douloureuses et paralysantes se resserrait sur un comme un étau tortueux et, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était mettre un terme à ces émotions angoissantes. Ce sentiment qui semblait nouer son cœur était tellement puissant, tellement sinistre qu'il embrumait la moindre de ses pensées, empirant ainsi la situation.

Que penseraient ses amis en la voyant aussi misérable ? Que penseraient ses parents ? Cette attitude ne leur faisait pas honneur, elle en était consciente.

Ses doigts tremblant s'agrippèrent à ses mèches violettes et elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, pleurant à chaudes larmes, se maudissant d'être aussi faible et impuissante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi peureuse ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'être forte et courageuse, comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se remettre du passé et avancer la tête haute comme tout le monde ?

**Sayuri :** *ses doigts se crispant toujours plus sur sa tête rentrée contre ses genoux* _J'aurai dû mourir… J'aurai dû mourir afin de ne pas ternir le nom de mon clan…_ *se mord les lèvres* _J'aurai dû… Je devrais… Je devrais… _

Lentement, la kunoichi releva la tête, les larmes glissant toujours de ses grands yeux brillants de peine et son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant sous la faible lueur des lampes. Un kunai.

Elle resta à fixer l'objet un temps qui aurait pu sembler être des heures. C'était comme si elle ne voyait plus que ça. La lueur malsaine sur les lames de ce dernier lui apportait peu à peu la réponse qu'elle désirait, à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Toujours lentement, sa main décidée se leva et se tendit, ses doigts fins et pâles gagnant peu à peu l'objet métallique tant désiré pour s'enrouler ensuite autour de son manche et l'amener devant son regard désormais éteint, comme hypnotisé par la brillance des tranchants.

**Sayuri:** _Si je meurs... Ca arrangera les choses… Pas vrai… ?_

Sa main trouva d'elle-même le chemin vers sa gorge et y plaça un côté aiguisé, frôlant progressivement sa peau fragile.

Alors que l'arme commençait à s'appuyer proche de sa trachée, Hidan fit tout à coup irruption dans la salle. Elle ne le remarqua pas aussitôt et ne sorti de sa torpeur que lorsque celui-ci s'empara du kunai si tentant avec hargne pour envoyer ce dernier s'incruster profondément dans le mur déjà craquelé avant se tourner vers elle et lui asséner un regard noir des plus inquiétants.

**Hidan:** *furieux* Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptais faire ?!

Voyant son absence de réaction et que le regard de cette dernière ne semblait pas décidé à l'affronter, il la prit par les épaules avec force, la redressant à son niveau et la faisant ainsi réagir, ses yeux rencontrant les siens alors qu'elle réalisait seulement ce qu'elle avait manqué de faire.

**Hidan :** Qu'est-ce que tu foxtais bordel ?! *secoue ses épaules* Tu te rends compte de ce que t'allais faire ?!

**Sayuri:** …Oui.

**Hidan:** *sourcils froncés* Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

Sayuri ne répondit pas, détournant le regard alors que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et raffermit même sa prise sur ses épaules afin de lui montrer qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

**Hidan :** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! *se tait un instant* C'est à cause de ce qu'a raconté ce crétin ?

**Sayuri :** *n'arrivant pas à soutenir son regard* … Pas seulement…

**Hidan :** … Alors quoi ?!

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, luttant visiblement contre la peine qui avait désormais complètement pris la place de sa terreur. Patient, l'immortel ne cilla pas, attendant que cette dernière se décide à lui répondre.

**Sayuri :** Je ne suis pas… une shinobi douée. *ouvre la bouche puis la referme avant de fermer les yeux et secouer la tête en retenant ses pleurs* Je n'arrive pas à surmonter le passé, Je… j'ai peur, je… fais honte à mon clan. *baisse la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulant* Je ne suis d'aucune utilité. A personne.

A la fin de sa courte tirade, Sayuri garda la tête baissée, pleurant en silence sous le regard du Jashiniste. Ce dernier resta d'abord silencieux, la scrutant avec sérieux, l'expression tout de même calmée.

Elle essuya ses grands yeux verts d'un revers de main toujours sous son regard attentif et ce dernier finit finalement par réagir, enroulant ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la kunoichi pour l'attirer contre son torse nu légèrement humide. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, le corps tremblant contre le sien.

Toujours silencieux, il la laissa se calmer dans son étreinte avant de prendre enfin la parole, soufflant contre son oreille.

**Hidan:** *d'un ton apaisant étonnant* Sayu', t'as le droit d'avoir peur. Tu as le droit de trembler de terreur en apercevant ce lourdaud de Kisame. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur de ne pas réussir ou de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Dans ses bras, les tremblements de la violette se calmèrent peu à peu et, peu à peu, ses mains blanches vinrent timidement l'enlacer en retour. Il savoura la caresse fraiche de ses doigts froids sur son dos avant de continuer d'une voix tendre :

**Hidan :** Contente-toi de faire ce dont tu es capable. Laisse-moi faire le reste. Je suis ton partenaire après tout. Si t'as besoin de pleurer, viens le faire sur mon épaule. Ton travail c'est de prendre soin de moi. Et mien, c'est de prendre soin de toi. 'Temps que ce sera ainsi, je veillerai à ce que plus jamais tu ne sois mal.

Terminant sa phrase, il lui fit doucement relever le visage en tenant son menton du bout des doigts et son regard émeraude embrumé se planta dans le sien violet déterminé.

**Hidan :** Ne recommence plus l'idiotie de tout à l'heure. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Timidement, sa vis-à-vis hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. Il soupira et ramena sa tête contre son torse, préférant attendre un peu qu'elle se sente mieux.

**Hidan :** *soupir à nouveau avec un sourire* Tss… Qu'est-ce que tu ne me feras pas faire… ?

Après quelques minutes, il senti la tension de la kunoichi redevenir normale. Celle-ci releva lentement la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux l'observant dans un air partagé entre la reconnaissance et l'incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle s'exprima, sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure dû à ses pleurs précédents.

**Sayuri:** Merci, Hidan...

La violette voulu mettre fin à cette étreinte et se reculer mais, voyant cela, l'immortel garda sa prise sur cette dernière, accentuant même sa pression sur sa taille de sorte à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Une de ses mains revint se saisir de son menton alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Son expression était neutre mais la plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de gêne sous cette observation silencieuse étonnamment gênante. Un Hidan silencieux dans de telles circonstances était bien embarrassant.

**Sayuri :** *embarrassé tandis que son pouce venait caresser sa lippe* Hi…dan ?

Le Jashiniste lui offrit un léger sourire amusé. Ses rougeurs étaient bien distrayantes et accentuaient sa beauté de par ces légères touches rosées sur ses joues claires. L'argenté se pencha légèrement de sorte à ce que ses lèvres frôlent une oreille abritée derrière quelques longues mèches violettes. Son souffle chaud sur cette dernière fit frissonner sa « prisonnière », l'amusant toujours plus.

**Hidan :** *murmure* Je vais te confier un secret…

Le regard surprit et intrigué de la violette se posa sur lui, se muant dans un silence curieux tandis qu'il remontait avec lenteur son visage face au sien, proche du sien. Elle ne vit qu'à peine le regard à demi ouvert de ce dernier, ses propres pupilles se fermant involontairement alors que des lèvres fines approchaient dangereusement les siennes.

**Hidan:** *murmure contre ses lèvres* Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis si gentil…

Les lèvres de l'immortel s'apposèrent sur les siennes avec douceur, se pressant contre les siennes avec une douceur étonnante. Tout de même surprise de cette action, la violette ne réagit pas réellement, laissant la bouche de l'argenté caresser la sienne, suçoter et lécher cette dernière avec des gestes de plus en plus insistants. Elle ne sut pas à quel moment exactement ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue avide et joueuse venant jouer avec la sienne toujours aussi timide. Peut-être était-ce quand ses dents s'étaient refermées de façon joueuse sur sa lippe… ?

Elle gémit quand leurs deux membres humides entrèrent en contact et ses doigts s'appuyèrent machinalement sur la peau du torse plaqué contre elle.

Le Jashiniste s'amusa ainsi encore quelques courtes secondes avant de finalement écarter ses lèvres afin de permettre à la violette de respirer et il descendit embrasser son cou offert, la faisant de nouveau frémir contre lui lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller sa peau de façon imprévue.

Lorsqu'une marque rosée décora enfin sa peau blanche là où sa bouche s'était amusée, Hidan lâcha enfin la kunoichi, observant cette dernière avec un fin sourire tandis que celle-ci, rouge au possible, restait silencieuse, les yeux brillant d'une émotion floue. Elle semblait partagée entre la gêne, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la crainte, le plaisir…

Amusé de son absence de réaction, il la poussa gentiment sur son lit… avant de faire subitement volte-face et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour ouvrir cette dernière à la volée, faisant sursauter et tomber à terre un certain voyeur.

**Hidan:** J'ai horreur d'être espionné... *baisse les yeux sur le masqué* Vire Tobi !

**Tobi:** *une goutte sur la tempe devant son expression furieuse* Gloups… Euh... *fait comme si le blond l'appelle* O-oh, le s-senpai m'appelle ! Bye !

Et la citrouille décampa aussitôt d'une vitesse étonnante, une trainée longue poussiéreuse laissée derrière son passage. Soufflant lourdement et marmonnant quelques jurons à son adresse, l'immortel claqua de nouveau la porte et se tourna vers la violette qui le regardait timidement, les joues rosies certainement de leur échange précédent. Il sourit sous son expression, pas ennuyé plus que ça à l'idée d'avoir été observé et approcha du lit, mettant de nouveau son visage au niveau du sien alors qu'elle rentrait imperceptiblement sa tête dans les épaules dans une attitude réservée.

**Hidan:** *prenant une mèche violette entre ses doigts* T'as eu une dure journée aujourd'hui... Tu ferais mieux de dormir, ça te changera les idées.

Sayuri acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête et rampa docilement sur son lit pour gagner la tête de ce dernier où se trouvaient ses oreillers. Elle ramassa, au passage, la couverture qu'ils avaient fait tomber dans la matinée et s'enroula dedans sous son regard amusé. Epuisée et encore embarrassée, elle lui lança un dernier coup d'œil hésitant.

**Sayuri:** … Bonne nuit.

Le Jashiniste la regarda s'endormir peu à peu et ne détourna le regard que quand le souffle redevenu régulier de sa partenaire se fit doucement entendre, signe qu'elle dormait.

Mentalement, il se félicita pour son attitude. Jouer les gentils attentionnés comme ça n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. La manipulation n'étant pas son truc, il devait avouer s'en être plutôt bien tiré sur ce coup. Les filles étaient tout de même vraiment faciles à amadouer. Et dire qu'il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête - ou presque en tout cas. Oui, il devait admettre que voir la violette autant en détresse et encore trempée tout contre lui ne l'avait pas complètement laissé de marbre.

Passant le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres, son sourire amusé ne l'avait néanmoins pas quitté après qu'elle se soit assoupie. Il devait avouer également que le jeu valait la chandelle. Il aimait bien son gout. Un gout agréable et sucré… D'ailleurs il fallait admettre qu'elle était aussi très jolie et que ses réactions faisait d'elle quelqu'un de distrayant. Son air innocent, ses grands yeux timides, son corps fin, sa peau douce… Ces petits détails suffisaient pour convaincre l'immortel de poursuivre son petit jeu, certain qu'il ne pouvait qu'y prendre son pied.

La faire sienne ne serait pas une idée désagréable, au contraire. Il s'imaginait déjà les plaisirs charnels à lui faire partager et se ferait une joie de mêler son rituel à la partie. Le jeu n'en serait que plus intéressant avec quelques gouttes de sang à ajouter. Il imaginait déjà les sensations, les plaisirs s'échanger via son maléfice. Quel délice ce serait… !

Oui, finalement, jouer avec elle la carte de l'homme gentil et attentionné qu'il rebutait tant s'annonçait vraiment divertissant et prometteur. Cependant, un détail était à arrangé : il ne possédait plus son matériel habituel et ça, ça l'agaçait. Ne plus avoir sa faux passait encore mais c'était surtout l'absence de son collier qui le chiffonnait. Jashin ne serait pas ravi de cela…

Les pupilles violines se tournèrent vers la forme endormie sous les couettes. Il avait le temps… pas vrai ?

.

.

Il était assez tôt sur le village d'Ame. Sayuri ouvrit lentement des yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, se réveillant doucement. Le temps défila, elle put immerger à son rythme, s'étonnant de ce fait une fois complètement réveillée. Où était Hidan ? Les fois précédentes il était responsable de ses réveils. C'était étonnant que ça ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Son regard se tourna vers le second lit. Vide. Elle était visiblement seule dans la pièce et elle se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment dormi. Elle se souvenait vaguement du regard de ce dernier tandis qu'elle cherchait le sommeil et des rougeurs vinrent colorier ses joues au souvenir de la veille.

Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse ! Ni à ce qu'il se montre aussi tendre avec elle ! En fait… la violette ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il puisse avoir de telles réactions avec elle. Lui qui se montrait grossier et peu respectueux vis-à-vis des autres, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inconcevable. Ou alors, elle le connaissait très mal mais il ne lui semblait vraiment pas du genre gentil et tout, surtout en sachant qu'il était un fou d'affrontements.

**Sayuri:** *se redresse sur son lit, cherchant de quelconques indices du regard* _Où a-t-il bien pu aller… ?_

Après un instant, son regard se baissa sur ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissés en tas à terre la veille. Poussiéreux comme ils l'étaient, elle n'avait pas réellement envi de les remettre mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à rester en peignoir dans un tel endroit. Qu'en penseraient les autres ? Elle rougi en imaginant la réaction d'Hidan et secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose.

Son attention se tourna vers les quelques meubles remplissant la salle. S'ils avaient prévu déjà un manteau à sa taille, peut-être auraient-ils laissés d'autres vêtements à disposition… ?

Se levant enfin, elle se dirigea vers le premier meuble, farfouillant les tiroirs et fut rapidement ravie et soulagée de constater la présence d'une paire de vêtements. Elle fut plutôt surprise de voir que tous étaient à sa taille. Apparemment, son arrivée ici avait vraiment été préparée minutieusement.

Elle enfila un pantacourt bleuté et un débardeur assorti. Les coupes étaient simples et c'était tant mieux à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas du genre à mettre des vêtements extravagants ou tape à l'œil alors, de ce côté-là, elle ne ferait pas sa difficile.

Une fois vêtue convenablement, son regard se porta sur le manteau sombre de nouveau posé sur la commode. Son regard se baissa un instant. Elle en avait assez de fuir.

**Sayuri :** *murmure* Après tout… pourquoi pas ?

Sa main se tendit et s'empara du tissu sombre qu'elle ne tarda pas à enfiler. Porter ce manteau était étrange mais, curieusement, son cœur ne semblait pas aussi alourdi qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être était-ce normal après avoir littéralement craqué la veille… ? Avoir pleuré l'avait presque vidé et la petite scène suivante avait tout de même étonnamment réussi à l'apaisé. C'était donc sans trop d'état d'esprit qu'elle portait cette tenue de nukenin.

Restant un instant à s'observer, la mine calme mais anxieuse, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des coups frappés à sa porte.

Surprise, la violette se tourna vers le battant de bois, hésitante.

**Sayuri :** Hidan… ?

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la porte, voyant que son mystérieux visiteur ne semblait pas décidé à entrer sans en obtenir son autorisation. Tournant la clenche, le battant s'écarta pour laisser la place à un homme à la chevelure rousse au regard envoutant et incroyable. En effet, ses yeux étaient d'un violet sombre étonnant et des cercles concentriques entouraient sa fine prunelle. Il n'existait pas des masses de pupille comme celle-ci, non. Il n'en existait qu'une.

**Sayuri :** *impressionnée* _C'est… Le Rinnegan ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende…_

L'homme entra dans la pièce, la scrutant de ses pupilles angoissantes. Derrière lui se trouvait Konan. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, se contentant d'attendre silencieusement son camarade. Intimidée par le nouvel arrivant, Sayuri resta silencieuse tandis qu'il venait se placer face à elle.

**?:** Sayuri Kiku.

Frémissant au son de sa voix, elle acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête avant d'oser demander :

**Sayuri:** Qui êtes-vous...?

**Pein :** Je suis Pein. Un Dieu et le leader de l'Akatsuki.

Sa révélation la laissa sans voix. En y repensant, son rang n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'il possédait les fameuses Rinnegans mais ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était cette façon de se qualifier. C'était vraiment… inattendu.

D'abord intimidée, la kunoichi finit par voir son malaise se changer rapidement en profond respect. Il n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un d'agressif et le ton de sa voix était sans animosité, calme, posé… Il semblait être un chef largement compétent et serein qui possédait un jutsu incroyable incitant au respect. La violette ne put que se sentir honorer du fait d'être en face d'une personne possédant ces pupilles légendaires.

**Pein :** J'aurais aimé venir discuter plus tôt avec toi mais des affaires assez préoccupantes me retenaient ailleurs…

Le regard du leader scruta ensuite la salle.

**Pein :** Konan, où est Hidan ?

**Konan :** Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin…

**Pein :** *fronce les sourcils* Tss… Il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête…

Il reporta sans plus de cérémonie son attention sur Sayuri qui restait attentive à ce qui se disait, préférant ne pas risquer d'attiser la colère d'un tel homme. D'ailleurs, elle fut un peu déçue que son « partenaire » ne soit pas là à cet instant. Mais, Pein reprenant la parole, elle oublia bien vite l'absence du Jashiniste.

**Pein :** Sayuri, laisse-moi te parler des objectifs d'Akatsuki.

Tendant la main vers la commode où se trouvait encore l'anneau qu'elle n'avait pas enfilé, il attira ce dernier qui vint se poser dans sa paume grâce à ce qui aurait pu être de la télékinésie.

**Pein :** *lui présentant l'anneau désormais entre ses doigts* Comme tu dois certainement le savoir, notre objectif principal consiste à capturer puis sceller les Bijuus, quitte à devoir causer la mort de leur Jinchuuriki. Leur sacrifice n'est pas vain. Nous n'agissons pas dans le but unique d'apporter la souffrance, non. Notre objectif final est tout autre.

Le détenteur des Rinnegans marqua une pause et, voyant qu'il avait l'attention complète de son interlocutrice, il reprit :

**Pein : **Pour dire les choses simplement et de façon grossière, ce que nous voulons, c'est la domination du monde. La puissance scellée des Bijuus nous servira d'arme à employer sur les autres nations de sorte à ce que ces dernières se tiennent tranquille.

**Sayuri :** … Un règne… par la terreur… ?

**Pein :** *hoche calmement la tête* C'est plus ou moins l'idée. De cette manière, en se sachant constamment menacé, les pays cesseraient tout conflit. Enfin, durant un temps seulement. Aucune paix n'est éternelle après tout. Mais ça serait suffisant pour des années de tranquillité.

Son raisonnement était juste. Au départ, ainsi menacés, les gens se tiendraient à carreau et ce surement plusieurs dizaines d'années. Cependant, certains finiraient par se rebeller et les conflits reprendraient à coup sûr.

**Sayuri :** Donc en fait… ce que vous désirez c'est apporter la paix ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question mais plutôt un constat en fait. L'air impassible, Pein l'observa avant d'hocher brièvement la tête.

**Pein :** En effet. Tu es surtout médecin d'après ce que m'a rapporté Zetsu. Tu abhorres les combats mais tu n'en reste pas moins ninja. Quel est ton nindo ?

**Sayuri:** Je… *baisse les yeux un court instant* Je veux surpasser mes ancêtres dans la maitrise des jutsus médicaux pour pouvoir apporter mon aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. J'aimerais faire en sorte qu'un jour les blessés de guerre ne soient qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé clamer son nindo. Elle trouvait ça assez gênant car à l'école les autres ne se gênaient pas pour faire des remarques embarrassantes. Sayuri détestait les conflits et elle savait que c'était plutôt paradoxal pour une kunoichi. Mais, parfois, elle se consolait en se disant que tous n'avaient pas déjà assisté à de véritables massacres comme celui qu'elle avait vu. Un mal pour un bien… ? Non, jamais elle ne pourrait qualifier cela comme tel.

Cependant, le sérieux de l'homme face à elle était incontestable et elle savait à ce qu'il montrait qu'il n'était pas de ceux riant des motivations des autres - au contraire même. Il ne sembla pas surprit de sa déclaration, surement s'y attendait-il, et il se contenta d'esquisser un faible signe de tête, trouvant visiblement que cette raison était juste.

**Pein:** Dans ce cas, tu dois avoir compris qu'en dominant le monde ton nindo peut s'accomplir. Tu ne seras plus témoin de massacres comme par le passé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui te force à rechercher la puissance, à augmenter tes pouvoirs curratifs, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui aussi savait faire des constats déguisés sous forme de question. La réponse qu'elle lui offrit fut un simple « oui » soufflé du bout des lèvres car ses déductions s'avéraient justes. Devant le silence attentif de son interlocutrice, le leader ne se gêna pas pour poursuivre tandis qu'elle se mettait sérieusement à songer à tout cela. Il avait vu juste…

**Pein :** Nous sommes vus comme des méchants par la société. Je n'irai pas démentir. Après tout, nous sommes des nukenins de rang S et tuons ceux qui s'opposent à nous sans pitié. Cependant, je suppose que tu comprends néanmoins que notre objectif reste honorable... Quel est ton avis sur la question ?

**Sayuri:** *lève les yeux vers lui* Il est vrai que vos méthodes peuvent sembler… brusques mais… J'ai pris ma décision.

**Pein:** … Et quelle est telle?

Affrontant ses pupilles incroyables, elle réunit tout son courage et prit une longue et silencieuse inspiration pour dire enfin ces quelques mots :

**Sayuri:** J'accepte de rejoindre Akatsuki.

A son annonce, le roux hocha doucement la tête

**Pein:** *incline la tête dans un geste reconnaissant* Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Dans ce cas, Hidan et toi allez pouvoir quitter cet endroit et accomplir votre première mission en tant que binôme. Dirigez-vous au nord, vers le Pays de l'herbe et essayez d'en apprendre plus sur les jinchuuriki restants.

Il lui tendit la bague qu'il avait récupérée puis lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse.

**Pein:** … Bienvenue dans Akatsuki.

Le chef et sa partenaire quittèrent ensuite la salle sans plus de cérémonie, laissant une Sayuri songeuse derrière eux.

La violette resta quelques instants à méditer sur cet entretien avec Pein, repensant à son acceptation. A vrai dire, elle n'en revenait pas. Ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres d'eux-mêmes sur le coup sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse plus loin. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière après avoir fourni une telle réponse, cependant, elle ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il lui faudrait affronter ses camarades de Konoha si elle venait à les rencontrer. Pour ça, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête un jour...

Après quelques longues secondes, elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur, décidant de mettre de côté les pensées affolantes. Il lui fallait trouver Hidan et lui transmettre les ordres de Pein. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda distraitement la réaction de ce dernier en sachant qu'elle avait enfin acceptée de faire partie de l'organisation. Elle rougie involontairement en imaginant le sourire amusé qu'afficherait ce dernier. Non, définitivement, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder comme avant… Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées. Il était temps qu'elle parte à sa recherche, elle verrait pour la gêne plus tard.

Ouvrant finalement la porte, elle guetta d'abord via l'entrebâillement que l'homme-requin ne se trouvait pas les parages et, une fois rassurée sur le propos, elle poussa complètement le battant et sorti enfin de la chambre pour s'avancer dans le couloir.

**?:** Salut Sayuri-chan !

Surprise, la kunoichi sursauta, lâchant la bague qu'elle n'avait pas encore enfilée. Elle était pourtant certaine que le couloir était vide… ! Elle resta figée un instant, la main sur le cœur, tentant de calmer ses battements.

**?:** Ah… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, hm.

Le dénommé Deidara la rejoignit avec un sourire navré, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avant de se pencher pour ramasser la bague et la lui tendre.

**Sayuri:** *secoue doucement la tête avec une expression embarrassée en prenant la bague* Non, je… C'est ma faute, je n'avais qu'à être plus attentive après tout…

Un peu stressée de se retrouver seule avec lui, elle reporta son attention sur l'anneau qu'elle faisait rouler nerveusement entre ses doigts fins avant de glisser ce dernier trop grand pour elle sur son pouce. Silencieux, le jeune homme la regarda un instant.

**Deidara :** … Dois-je en déduire à te tenue que tu as finalement accepté notre offre ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle hésita avant d'hocher positivement la tête.

**Sayuri :** Oui, je… J'ai pu discuter avec Pein-sama et… *baisse les yeux* Je crois que j'ai dû répondre sans vraiment m'en apercevoir…

**Deidara :** … Je vois.

Le blond face à elle se frotta la joue, partagé entre compassion et malaise. A vrai dire, il était un peu dans une même situation, non ?

**Deidara :** Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je ne voulais pas rejoindre l'organisation au départ.

**Sayuri :** *relève la tête, étonnée* Vraiment… ?

**Deidara :** *hoche la tête* Pein avait envoyé les trois de l'époque pour venir me recruter. *roule des yeux à ce souvenir* Ça ne m'intéressait pas, j'avais bien mieux à faire que trainer avec des ignorants qui ne savent pas ce qu'est l'art.

Il marqua une pause, l'air pensif, ses doigts griffant machinalement et involontairement les bouches fermées de ses paumes dans un geste nerveux. Sayuri s'interrogea instant sur sa mention de l'art avant que sa curiosité ne la pousse à interroger de nouveau le jeune homme, tachant tout de même de rester encourageante en remarquant le tic nerveux démontrant son agacement.

**Sayuri :** … Que s'est-il passé ?

**Deidara : ***tourne son regard vers elle avant de détourner le regard, observant un point fictif* Itachi m'a défié. Si je le battais, ils me foutaient la paix, mais... Ce stupide Uchiha s'est bien fichu de moi avec ses Sharingans, hm… !

Rageur, les poings du blond s'étaient refermés et tremblaient de fureur. Apparemment, il n'avait pas digéré cette défaite… Son cas était un peu différent vu qu'elle n'avait affronté personne dans cet optique, mais elle se sentait tout de même un peu plus proche de lui. Après tout, tous les deux se trouvaient désormais à porter ce manteau noir un peu contre leur gré.

Se reprenant, Deidara, se débarrassa de sa colère pour la scruter à nouveau, s'excusant de s'être ainsi emporté.

**Sayuri :** *secoue doucement la tête* Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis… on est un peu dans la même situation, alors…

Il sourit, agréablement ravi de sa sympathie.

**Deidara :** En effet, de ce côté-là, je ne sais pas si on a eu de la chance, hm. *prend un air pensif un court instant* Au fait, je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas correctement présenté alors, j'aimerais faire les choses dans les règles de l'art… *s'incline avec un sourire* Je suis Deidara, l'artiste de l'Akatsuki. J'ai un tempérament assez explosif mais je reste quelqu'un de fréquentable, hm. Enchanté.

D'abord étonnée, la violette sourit, amusée par son comportement. Ce dernier était si décontract qu'elle se sentit rapidement à l'aise à ses côtés. De plus, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et devait d'ailleurs l'être un peu moins qu'Hidan alors c'était tout de suite moins intimidant de discuter avec quelqu'un de sa tranche d'âge. La kunoichi s'inclina à son tour, se prêtant au jeu du blondin.

**Sayuri :** Enchantée, Deidara-san. Je suis Sayuri, nouvelle médic-nin' de l'organisation. Je suis d'une timidité maladive mais j'essaie de me montrer abordable.

A son tour, il sourit, amusé. Au moins, elle faisait de réels efforts pour communiquer même si son nouveau statut de membre d'Akatsuki ne semblait pas lui plaire.

**Deidara :** Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait plus ample connaissance, je pense que tu peux laisser le « san » de côté. On est presque du même âge après tout alors ne t'embête pas avec ça.

**Sayuri :** *hésite* … D'accord, Deidara-kun.

**Deidara :** *soupir avec un sourire* Bon, c'est déjà un début, hm.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire puis se souvint de la demande du leader. Peut-être le blond savait-il où avait bien put aller son cher partenaire… ?

**Sayuri :** Deidara-kun, est-ce que tu saurais où est passé Hidan… ? *se frotte la joue* Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin… Pein-sama veut que nous partions pour le pays de l'herbe, mais…

A la mention de l'immortel, le blond se renfrogna de façon imperceptible. Après ce que lui avait raconté Tobi la veille, il avait bien envie de passer ses nerfs sur un certain Jashiniste. Pour lui, c'était claire, ce dernier avait lâchement profité de la situation ! Hidan n'était clairement pas du genre à se montrer agréable et le simple fait qu'il puisse prononcé une phrase sans injures lui apprenait qu'il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche.

Il avait dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas venir le voir la veille pour l'exploser avec son art – c'était d'ailleurs Tobi qui en avait fait les frais à force de rajouter ses idioties concernant Sayuri et lui. A son plus grand bonheur, Deidara n'avait pas revu le masqué depuis et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

**Deidara :** Ce crétin est introuvable depuis ce matin, hm. Enfin… ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

**Sayuri :** *surprise* Comment ça ?

**Deidara :** *croise les bras* Je n'ai pas revu Tobi depuis hier soir. Il est sorti précipitamment de la chambre après m'avoir mis sur les nerfs et je ne l'ai pas revu. Qui sait, peut-être est-il allé faire un tour avec Hidan, hm ? *hausse les épaules, peu intéressé* _Ca fait une jolie brochette d'abrutis, tien._

La violette eut l'air ennuyée de la nouvelle. En même temps, sans son partenaire, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Le nukenin d'Iwa aurait pu râler sur le propos en faisant remarquer que ce crétin de Jashiniste n'avait pas à partir comme ça sans prévenir sa partenaire mais, tout compte fait, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Après tout, Tobi non plus n'était pas là et Sayuri avait reçu sa première mission de la part de Pein alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et partir de cet endroit tout en changeant de partenaire. Non seulement ça l'arrangeait lui dans le sens où il se débarrasserait du masqué – et en faisant équipe avec la nouvelle – mais en plus celle-ci pourrait partir accomplir sa mission sans craindre quoi que ce soit du chef.

**Deidara:** Hey, vu que nos partenaires respectifs ne sont pas là, on a qu'à faire équipe toi et moi. La monotonie, je déteste ça, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attarder ici plus longtemps, hm.

**Sayuri:** *hésitante* Mais Hidan...

**Deidara :** *la coupant, croisant les bras* On ne sait pas où il est parti ni quand il reviendra. Ce type ne fait vraiment que ce qu'il veut sans se préoccuper des autres… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles rester plus longtemps enfermé par ici, hm.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. Dernièrement elle avait plutôt eu l'impression de se sentir comme un animal en cage, elle n'avait même pas pu aller un peu à l'extérieur histoire d'oublier tout ça. Et puis, en restant ici, elle avait toujours des chances de recroiser l'homme-requin…

**Deidara:** *lui sourit* Aller, n'ai pas peur. C'est pas comme si j'allais te manger. Le seul susceptible de le faire pour tout te dire, c'est Zetsu. Mais il ne le fait que quand Pein lui en donne l'autorisation, hm.

D'abord un peu choquée de la révélation, l'air sérieux du jeune homme la plongea dans ses réflexions. D'un côté, elle n'était pas trop pressée non plus de revoir Hidan. La scène de la veille l'avait vraiment mise mal à l'aise. En soi, le baiser l'avait plutôt gêné mais elle avait espéré pouvoir discuter calmement avec son partenaire de sorte à ce qu'elle s'y fasse un peu mieux. Cependant, l'absence de ce dernier à son réveil ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur. C'était comme si… tout ce qu'il avait désiré c'était la déstabiliser intérieurement. Et c'était fait. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas compter sur lui pour être rassurée maintenant qu'elle avait en plus répondu « oui » à Pein.

Chassant ces pensées, Sayuri reporta son attention sur le blond qui lui faisait face, patient et attentif. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été le premier à se montrer civilisé avec elle… ?

**Sayuri :** C'est d'accord. *lui adresse un sourire timide* Faisons équipe, Deidara-kun.

Ravit de sa réponse, le blond sourit. Au moins, de la sorte, ce fichu immortel ne risquerait pas de s'approcher d'elle de trop près encore une fois. Il veillerait à ce que ce dernier reste à sa place et subisse à son tour le supplice d'avoir un crétin congénital comme partenaire. Chacun son tour !

**Deidara :** Bonne nouvelle ! *lui fait signe de le suivre* Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. On doit aller au pays de l'herbe, pas vrai, hm ?

**Sayuri :** *hoche la tête* Oui… Le voyage risque d'être long, ce n'est pas la porte à côté…

**Deidara :** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, hm. Je gère.

Intriguée, elle le suivit, essayant de mémoriser par la même occasion les chemins qu'ils empruntaient pour le cas où elle reviendrait un jour par ici. Le point positif, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas à prendre la peine d'aller saluer les autres vu qu'ils s'en fichaient. Vu sous cet angle, ça l'arrangeait un peu, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas aller faire la bise à tout le monde avant de partir… encore moins au cannibale mentionné par Deidara tout à l'heure.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le repaire, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Enfin… plutôt sur un genre de balcon sans rambarde mais sinon ils étaient bien dehors. La vue était imprenable sur un village sombre aux teintes grises, plongé sous une pluie assez abondante.

**Deidara :** *ennuyé* Tss… Le chef et ses habitudes… Bon, ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps, hm.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question, il tira une création d'argile de sa main étrange et lança cette dernière qui, dans un « pouf » nuageux, vit sa taille s'accroître sous le regard médusé de la kunoichi. Grimpant d'un saut habile sur l'oiseau blanc, le nukenin d'Iwa se tourna vers elle avec une expression fière.

**Deidara:** Tu montes ?

**Sayuri:** *regardant la création, un peu étonnée* On va... Voyager dessus... ?

**Deidara:** Yeah, on arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement à destination, hm. *rigole* C'est un des avantages à faire équipe avec moi.

**Sayuri:** Mais... et pour Hidan-kun et Tobi-san?

**Deidara:** *hausse les épaules, observant l'horizon* Ils nous rattraperont dans quelques jours, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas partir de leur côté comme des idiots. *reporte son regard sur elle* J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, mais j'aimerai en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec toi *lui tend la main* Aller, grimpe.

Un peu surprise par ses paroles, Sayuri prit tout de même la main qu'il lui tendait et monta à son tour sur l'oiseau d'argile. Houlà, rien qu'en observant la ville en contrebas, elle se dit que ce voyage allait sans doute lui paraitre toutefois plutôt long. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention jusque-là puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi haut mais à en croire ses soudains maux de tête et son impression irrésistible d'être attirée par le sol, elle devait bien avoir le vertige. Super. Discrètement – ou pas -, elle s'agrippa un minimum au blond devant elle, essayant de ne pas regarder en bas en collant presque son visage dans son manteau, s'attirant la curiosité du blond qui ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire.

Ils décollèrent aussitôt, l'oiseau prenant toujours plus de vitesse de façon à ce qu'elle s'accroche un peu plus à lui de façon involontaire. La fraicheur du vent dû à leur rapidité mêlée à la pluie empirait le tout. La tête désormais contre le dos du blond, Sayuri n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : vivement qu'ils arrivent à destination.

.

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un peu plus vers le sud…

**?:** Aie ! ...Aie ! *sautille sur place en essayant de se dépêtrer* Att-Attendez-moi Hidan-senpai !

Marchant dans les bois depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Tobi venait une fois de plus de se prendre les pieds dans les racines pourtant épaisse et tomba carrément dans un amas de lianes et d'épines, s'empêtrant carrément dedans, intensifiant ses plaintes douloureuses semblables à celles d'un enfant.

**Hidan:** Mais c'est pas vrai...! *se retourne* Magnes-toi un peu Tobi!

**Tobi:** *essaie de se dégager des ronces* Dé-Désolé Hidan-senpai, je crois que je suis pris dans les ronces...

**Hidan:** *roule des yeux* Mais quel crétin… *attrape le sabre qu'il a emprunté au repaire* Bouge pas...

Revenant au niveau du masqué, l'immortel trancha les ronces aussitôt, libérant son camarade actuel. A vrai dire, il se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé avec ce boulet sur les bras. Certes, c'était un marrant mais supporter ses pitreries et sa maladresse c'était tout de même moins facile en le fréquentant aussi longtemps.

**Tobi:** *se frotte le crâne dans une attitude embarrassée* Merci !

Le Jashiniste soupira en retour et rangea son arme tandis qu'il reprenait sa route à travers les bois sombres, suivit de près par un Tobi toujours aussi énergique.

**Hidan:** Pff... *regarde le masqué par-dessus son épaule* T'es vraiment une plaie, je comprends pourquoi Deidara est toujours sur les nerfs... Comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans l'organisation ? T'es même pas fichu de te dépêtrer tout seul !

**Tobi :** *levant l'index* C'est une très bonne question, Hidan-senpai. Mais vous dire ma spécialité gâcherait un peu le suspens, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'immortel le toisa un instant avec une moue suspicieuse.

**Hidan :** C'est comme ce foutu masque je suppose. *hausse les épaules et regarde devant lui* Ouais, remarque je m'en fous, c'est pas ça qui nous fera aller plus vite. Pourquoi t'as tant tenu à me suivre au fait ?

**Tobi:** *avec un petit rire idiot* Bonne question… ! Je ne m'en rappel plus… C'est bête, hein?

**Hidan:** *blasé* Ca ne serait pas parce que tu aurais encore dit quelque chose de déplaisant à Deidara sur sa saloperie d'art ?

**Tobi:** *penche la tête de côté, la main au menton* Ah si, c'est possible... Le senpai a encore manqué de m'exploser avec la planque cette nuit…

**Hidan:** *soupire* _Mais quel crétin…_

Continuant leur route en accélérant toutefois le mouvement, le masqué qui avançait avec un peu de recul par rapport à son camarade reporta son attention sur ce dernier après un moment.

**Tobi:** Au fait, on va où, Hidan-senpai ? Ça fait des heures que l'on est parti du repaire et si tu voulais aller au prochain lieu pour rechercher des informations, laisse-moi te dire que c'est littéralement dans l'autre sens.

**Hidan:** Je ne vais pas au pays de l'herbe. Je me rends au temple Jashiniste le plus proche, c'est à dire quelque part au pays du vent. Il faut que je récupère mon matériel, sinon je ne peux pas prier correctement.

Le masqué poussa alors un « ah » étonné, le regardant en continuant sa course avant de l'interroger à nouveau :

**Tobi:** Mais… et la nouvelle?

**Hidan:** *un sourcil haussé, intrigué* Quoi « la nouvelle » ?

**Tobi:** Bah, si personne ne la surveille, elle risque de s'enfuir. Je sais que le repaire est un vrai labyrinthe mais on n'est jamais trop prudent… Vous n'y avez pas pensé Hidan-senpai ?

**Hidan:** *agacé* Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. C'est vrai que Sayu' est intelligente mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus cette idée en tête… *ricane* Tu sais, les femmes sont tellement manipulables…

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage de l'immortel. Tobi n'en dit rien pour le moment, préférant d'abord poursuivre ses questions avant de revenir sur le sujet de la veille.

**Tobi:** … Et si elle croise Kisame?

L'observant du coin de l'œil, l'immortel haussa les épaules après un court instant de silence.

**Hidan:** Elle est grande maintenant, elle saura se débrouiller.

Tobi le regarda, silencieux. Donc… il ne ressentait rien du tout pour elle, hein ? Mis à part le fait que le Jashiniste semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa situation avec la gamine, les sentiments n'étaient visiblement pas de mise dans cette « relation » et la prise du masqué se fit moins serrée sur le kunai qu'il tenait. Un problème de moins à régler…

**Hidan:** *remarque l'attention de son camarade* … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Tobi:** … La scène d'hier c'était uniquement pour l'inciter à rester parmi Akatsuki?

**Hidan:** *haussant les épaules* Evidemment. Quoique je t'avouerais que ça me déplairait pas de pouvoir faire des choses de son corps mais bon…

A travers son masque, le masqué délaissa finalement Hidan pour reporter son attention sur leur chemin. Ce dernier savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

**Tobi:** *riant, se frottant l'arrière du crâne* Tant mieux, t'aurais vu la tête de Deidara senpai quand je lui ai raconté ce que t'as fait à la nouvelle hier...

**Hidan:** *surprit* … Tu lui as tout raconté?

**Tobi:** Oups… Euh... *secoue les mains* C'est pas ma faute, senpai ! Mais je-euh…

**Hidan:** … Comment a-t-il réagit?

Voyant l'air intéressé de l'immortel, le masqué s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Au moins il ne lui sautait pas dessus à cause de son erreur, c'était déjà ça. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt agréable de pouvoir parler sans se faire disputer sans arrêt.

**Tobi:** *la mine pensive* Ben il avait l'air assez contrarié... D'ailleurs j'ai sorti une blague de rien du tout et il est entré dans une colère noire. J'ai été obligé de quitter le repaire pour lui échapper... Mais Tobi n'y est pour rien si c'est vrai que Deidara-senpai est jaloux !

**Hidan:** *sourire en coin, intrigué* Tu crois qu'il ressentirait quelque chose pour Sayu' ?

**Tobi :** Tobi n'en sait, mais ça semble probable, le senpai est pus grognon que d'habitude même s'il s'évertue à le nier.

**Hidan :** *ricanant* Intéressant…

Ca ferait de nouveaux sujets intéressants à aborder pour ennuyer son rival de blond. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de savoir qu'il lui en voulait de faire équipe avec la violette l'amusait. Quoi de plus drôle que faire enrager cet artiste du dimanche, franchement ? A vrai dire, depuis le départ de Sasori, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes s'étaient « rapprochés » jusqu'à en devenir rivaux. Il leur arrivait de s'entendre mais, généralement l'un venait taquiner l'autre et s'ensuivait une énième dispute plutôt amicale. Et l'immortel ne manquerait pas à nouveau de l'embêter sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**Hidan :** *reprenant une expression sérieuse* Bon, trêve de bavardage, si on n'arrive pas bientôt Pein risque de nous passer un savon, toi parce que tu n'es pas avec Deidara et moi parce que je ne suis pas avec Sayu'. Alors on accélère, plus vite arrivés, plus vite rentrés !

**Tobi:** *se raidit* A-Aye!

Sans prévenir, le masqué péta un sprint, traçant droit devant lui tandis que s'élevait une trainé terreuse et poussiéreuse sur son passage. Sur le coup, Hidan devait reconnaitre qu'il était vraiment rapide le bougre.

**Hidan:** *toussotant* Tobi... Pas si vite bon sang !

* * *

><p><strong>A venir :<strong> Chapitre 11, Nouveaux Duos.


End file.
